Yarrow
by riverofmemories
Summary: "'You long-living creatures worry far too much about things like that,' Levy tells Gajeel, smiling when Natsu complains loudly about the tears spilling over Lucy's cheeks. 'Maybe what you said is right. Maybe they'll be back where they started. But that's not now. We need to live in the here and now – enjoy the now, while we're alive to enjoy it.'"
1. Part I: Tarragon

_**Part I**_

* * *

**Tarragon**

_(Lasting Interest)_

* * *

From where she stands in the middle of the busy cobbled streets, hand-in-hand with her agitated mother, she stares wide-eyed at the building before her. It's massive and white, towering hundreds of feet above their heads, and she can't help but gawk in awe at the beautiful architecture, the gloriously stained windows, the professionals that walk in and out of the heavy wooden doors. It's the second time she's seen the building, and she _loves_ it. She had visited it once – only once – and knows what beautiful words reside within.

"Where is he?" mutters her mother, checking the nearby clock tower that stands high above the surrounding roofs of buildings. "He's taking too long – _again_."

She looks to her mother only briefly before returning her gaze longingly to that beautiful building, wishing she, too, could walk in and out of those doors. Her heart aches with want when she sees a group of older girls excitedly speaking to one another in another language, their clothes indicating that they likely come from a neighboring country and have arrived to deliver their annual reports. She nearly weeps, thinking of how much she wishes she, too, could look upon the old scrolls and parchment that resides within that building.

"Did you hear me?" her mother suddenly snaps, and Levy McGarden turns her face back to her mother hastily, knowing better than to not pay attention a second time.

She falters, but doesn't dare lie. "No," she whispers, and her mother glowers angrily at her.

"Of course not," mutters her mother, sneering as she looks back to the building across the street. "You never listen. Just like your father – and you'll amount to as much as him, too, I suspect."

Levy tries not to flinch; she's heard it before, and she knows she'll hear it again. It's common that her mother spits such insults at her. She feels her heart sink with misery and winces when her mother suddenly stamps a foot like an angry bull. She doesn't bother to fight it when she's suddenly half-dragged down the street, her mother angrily pushing through the people.

She knows then that her father won't be home that night. _"With that wretch he's seeing on the side," _her mother will say as she rampages around their small, crumbling home. She knows that she will hide herself away in her small room; it's more of a closet, really, with a simple mattress and a few pieces of reading materials she's gathered over her mere ten years of life. But it's hers, and it's safe from her mother's brutal words and insults - and her occasionally just as brutal fists.

And Levy knows for certain that she will go to sleep thinking of the beautiful building full of even more beautiful words.

* * *

Her father never comes home. Upon understanding her mother a little better five years later, Levy can't say she blames him. She wishes she, too, could leave, but her mother is ill, and guilt towards her thoughts about leaving, too, drives her to stay. There's nowhere else she can go anyways. In her bitterness, her mother had failed to acquire an education for her daughter, leaving Levy to wonder just how she's going to survive the day that she wakes up and finds that her mother has passed away during the night.

There isn't even a funeral. Levy can't afford it, nor does her mother have any friends or family left.

Effectively an orphan at thirteen years old, Levy finds herself wandering the streets uncertainly, seeking work and shying away from the shadowed alleys with curiously watching men and dead-eyed women who stand with them. She learns the city of Crocus as best as she can, memorizing its layout and listening to anyone she overhears, gathering information no matter how useless. Anything can be made useful – one of the very few things her father had taught her before he'd left.

She spends much of her time before that beautiful building. The official Fioran Archives, she hears it being called after a few days of studying it from across the street with longing hazel eyes, the hood of her cloak drawn over her head to help hide her face. Her hair is easily recognizable, and something her mother had cursed her for while alive.

_"The only ones with hair the color of yours," _her mother had oftentimes said, _"are witches, and witches get burned."_

It isn't necessarily a lie; Levy knows that magic does exist, and here in Fiore, it is safe to use it. Mages in the streets often times performed to entertain others when they had free time between jobs. Magic was celebrated here, but then, her mother had originated in a small village on the outskirts of the Pergrande Kingdom. Her childhood memories had been full of smoke and burning flesh, her own parents burned for their small claims to magic. Her mother had taught her to fear magic, so Levy avoids those mages at all costs.

Until one day, while her stomach rumbles and urges her to steal from the cart only six feet away, she stops and considers an amused girl who performs nearby in a small city square for a group of children. The girl can't be more than a year or two older than her. Her magic is beautiful and deadly all at once as she draws weaponry from thin air and makes it dance around her in complex patterns, never once hurting anyone else. Levy finds that it appeals to a piece of her she's never considered. It draws a tug in her heart, and it makes her curious when the girl suddenly stumbles in her dramatic performance, snapping her head around.

All it takes is one glimpse of curious dark eyes, and Levy hastily turns away, bustling through the crowds of the city. Her heart races in her chest as she swerves around a corner and starts back for her home, which is in shambles with no money to upkeep what is left.

It was one of very few things her mother had taken the time to teach her: magic is bad. Magic brings death and pain to those involved. Avoid magic, and perhaps you'll survive.

So why does that tug in her chest make her feel so light? Why does it make her want to smile? She presses a hand over her heart when she considers that, biting her lip until it bleeds. She wants to know the answers, almost more than anything else she's ever wanted.

She thinks of the building. _Almost_ anything. What she wants more than anything else is to learn to read and write and speak in a thousand languages. She wants to learn about other cultures and read about their history in their own languages.

Frustration fills her; how does she go from this to there? How does she go from a poor orphan to one of the pretty girls who walk like they are on air in their rich robes and walk among words like she so desperately wants?

Levy debates this over the next few days as she wanders the city, accepting money with immense gratitude when someone offers it on a kind whim. She's acquired more than normal that day, and perhaps it is her stroke of luck that she finds herself in the same city square, watching the same girl dance with her weapons. This time, she's accompanied by a few others around their age. A pair of boys who are off on the side, bickering with increasing volume; one appears several years older than the other. A trio of siblings, who are all speaking quietly with one another; the oldest girl looks as if she's gently instructing her younger sister despite her aggressive appearance. Another boy is off to the side, looking bored and standing beside an older man with a kind, creased face. He looks on at all of them with pride, and Levy can tell immediately that they all belong together, in one family.

Her face falls as she watches them from the safety of the shadows. Curious, saddened eyes watch as the bored one suddenly mutters something aloud and the old man grins at him with so much love, it draws frustrated tears to Levy's eyes. She wants that, she realizes. She wants family and love like that, given as freely to her as it was to them.

She feels guilty almost immediately and winces. Her mother hadn't been the best woman, but Levy tells herself she'd loved her in some form.

Shaking thoughts out and focusing on the girl with the dancing swords, Levy feels that tug on her heart again. That warm tug full of light and laughter, and it draws her forward one step, and then another, until she finds herself standing at the front, with a group of children. Her head tilts as she watches a series of knives fly through the air, twisting and turning.

Curious, her attention goes to the girl, and she's surprised to see the girl flustered and sweating, exhausted despite the smile that graces her face. It's hard work, flinging those swords around, no matter how effortless she makes it seem, and Levy's willing to bet that girl has been there for hours, working nonstop.

Levy slides her feet into a better stance when that odd tug takes shape, rising to meet the heavy weight that she can sense in the air. The girl pauses only briefly. Levy doesn't notice, but someone else does, and they take a curious look around before suddenly locking onto her, finding the source immediately.

Intelligent onyx eyes study her with interest, taking her appearance in. A moment later, he abandons his argument and leaves his confused rival to stare and gape after him, not certain of why he's been left behind in such a way when their arguments usually end with full-blown fights despite their differences in age and size.

He slides into place beside the older man watching the girl with the swords and mutters something into his ear. The older man immediately looks over with interest, and Levy remains ignorant to the attention that they've suddenly rested on her.

Instead, she watches the girl finish her dance with a shuddering gasp. The girl sweeps her arms out in a bow and the swords vanish. Cheering and applause fills the air. She smiles despite her exhaustion as she stumbles over to where one of the boys who'd been arguing remains, and Levy blinks, realizing that the other one is beside the older man, easily picked out with his shockingly pink hair and the odd scaled scarf around his throat.

She blinks a second time when she finds them staring at her.

Hastily, she turns and disappears among the people, anxious. The girl is one thing; she doesn't want more than one noticing her. She makes a mental note to avoid that square from there on out.

She's just rounded the corner when a voice shouts, "Hey! Wait!"

She speeds up, heart missing a beat in fear. She remembers stories of burning men and women, of children screaming among ashes–

A hand closes around her wrist, jerking her to a rough stop, and she whirls around with a whimper of fear to find that the pink-haired boy is there, his eyes wide. He blinks at her, and she pales when she realizes that his eyes are more animal than human, with slitted pupils and an intensity that reminds her of a snake intent on a mouse. But rather than eating her, he smiles broadly, friendly even with the tight grip on her. "Why are you running? We won't hurt you."

She tries to tug her wrist away, her lips nervously pressed together. She says nothing as his grip gently tightens. He makes it clear he won't leave, so she finally admits in a voice that's hoarse from lack of use, "Magic is bad." He looks so startled by her explanation that she races to say, "My mother taught me that. She was from the Pergrande Kingdom."

He tips his head, looking sincerely interested. "They burned mages there, right? My dad told me that when we passed through a while back. They don't do that here, you know." He jerks his head in the direction they'd come from, where Levy's sure his companions are waiting. "You've got magic; I felt it. We can teach you if you want. It's fun. We live in Magnolia usually. Gramps brought us here. Something about experiencing bigger cities and an older one's culture." He's so friendly – happy.

Her mind flashes to those beautiful archives. Her lips tremble with uncertainty. "Why?" she says suddenly. "Why would you…?"

He beams at her like they've known each other for decades. "We all come from places like you," he says cheerfully. "Well, the others do. Mira, Elfman, and Lis were kicked out of their village for having magic, and Erza's village got burned to the ground for being a gathering place for 'em. Dunno about the stupid icicle, 'cause he's never talked about it, but I think it's like that."

Levy finds herself reluctantly interested and hesitantly asks, "And…and you?"

He beams, proud that he's gotten her to relax a little. He trusts her to not bolt and releases her, rocking back in a playful manner on his heels. "My dad thought it'd be a good idea to make some relations with the guilds. S'been a bit rocky between mages and dragons in the last few decades, ya know?"

Levy stares at him, her mouth dropping open. "You're a _dragon_?" she blurts, and he grins when she becomes flustered, embarrassed with her loud, nosey behavior. She expects a scolding for her response.

"Half-dragon. I'm Natsu," he says instead, extending a hand in a friendly way.

"…Levy," she murmurs back with reluctance, taking his hand. He squeezes it as he shakes it and then releases with ease. She hastily tucks her own behind her back, no longer feeling the desire to flee. Instead, she finds that the tug is getting worse. She wonders if ignoring that tug is what killed her mother – realizes that she is so damn _tired_ of living this life as she has been.

Perhaps it's not a straight-to method, but…

"Could…could learning magic help me get to the archives?" she asks tentatively. She shyly meets his eyes. "I want to learn." Her words become increasingly desperate, tearful, and the one who's introduced himself as Natsu begins to look a bit uneasy. "I want to learn everything about everything. I want to read and write and–"

Natsu grins again now. "'Course. Erza can teach you." He pauses, and then flinches. "Maybe see if Gramps can help you first. Erza's not a very nice teacher." He extends his hand again, this time wiggling his fingers. "The guild's not gonna hurt you and if you don't like it, you can always leave. They'll even help you get to a better place for you if you don't like it. You'll have to go to Magnolia though."

Levy debates that. Leaving Crocus isn't something she's ever done, and it'll mean leaving those wonderful archives…but if it means getting to step inside them…

Levy curls her fingers around his and nods slightly.

Natsu's happy smile widens and he says simply, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Levy."

* * *

Fairy Tail is as wonderful as it had appeared, even within the confines of Crocus. She's introduced to Makarov Dreyar and his grandson Laxus; the former is as warm as can be and welcomes her with open arms to his guild, while the latter could care less, although Levy's told to not take his cold looks to heart. _"He's like that with everyone," _a scowling Mirajane Strauss tells her when she greets her a moment later. Her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, are just as friendly to her, though Gray Fullbuster is a little more standoffish and the sword-dancing Erza Scarlet merely greets her with a quiet smile.

Levy feels bad when Makarov announces their trip will be cut short with Levy's appearance, but none of the others seem to mind. If anything, most of them seem relieved, which Levy finds a little disappointing. Surely someone else has to express as much interest as she does in things like history and culture?

She's nervous enough when they leave Crocus that Lisanna, a few years her junior, holds her hand comfortingly when the train carries them away. She's grateful for her comfort, and the fascinating stories she and her siblings offer about their journies before they'd found Fairy Tail. With each minute that passes, Levy finds herself relaxing, comforted and reassured by the warmth they all offered. Well, most of them.

And when they arrive in Magnolia, it's a whole new world. Unlike the never-ending business of Crocus, Magnolia is slow and warm, welcoming anyone to its streets with a bright cheery attitude. Where Crocus is fast-paced and unforgiving to those without the money to keep up with its economy, Magnolia is pieced together so beautifully and carefully that no one can fail in its walls. Its old gray stone streets and buildings are filled with people who are just as kind, who shout their greetings to the leader of their local guild and know him by name. Others eye a few of those present with wary amusement – particularly Natsu, Levy notices.

Levy loves it from the second she sets foot in it.

And then there's the Fairy Tail guildhall, so welcoming that her heart aches and she feels sick to her stomach with how much she loves it. There are so many more people in the guild than she'd initially thought, and they notice her almost immediately. They welcome her with open arms, everyone offering to help her where she needs it, and Levy nearly cries with the happy feelings that rise in her chest. She can't remember ever being so happy, she realizes when a stamp is placed over her shoulder blade, proclaiming her a member of a mage's guild. Her emblem is pretty – very fairy-like someone tells her, with its soft white coloring and just as soft pink outline.

It is there that she meets two people her age by the names of Jet and Droy. Within a matter of days, she finds herself orienting to them whenever given the chance. They work closely with Mirajane and Erza to help her find somewhere to live – a local dorm for the girls of Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills – and agree to work with her so she can pay fees necessary. It is them who begin the long, painful task of teaching her to read and write, though she picks up on it quickly. So quickly, in fact, that within a few months she's reading better than much of the others her age.

When Levy feels confident enough in her own language, she seeks out a new one, just as she's always longed to do. Excitement floods her when she realizes that it is just as easy for her to pick up on it. She ensures to pick one that another in the guild speaks, and often times converses with them for practice, much to their delight.

By the time she quietly turns sixteen, never once informing anyone about when her birthday is even when someone asks, Levy is far more confident and has learned enough about magic to know that her mother is wrong. Magic is that light feeling it started out as in her chest. It is what gives her more happiness than even reading and writing. It is specialized for only her, her solid-script magic, just as everyone else's magic is unique and special.

When they are finally old enough, she and those close to her age are finally allowed to take real work. Rather than simply helping around the guildhall, many leave on quests out around Fiore to hunt monsters that dwell within the darkness they prefer to hide in or go to hunt treasure in the middle of the ocean. Some take escort missions, or delivery missions.

Levy's first job is one she takes alone, though she doesn't mind. Jet and Droy go off on their own delivery job, and she wishes them well even as she excitedly bounces over the translation work the Magic Council has requested a guild member of any guild accomplish. She doesn't recognize the language, for it is an older one that she's not yet studied, but she rushes to start and loves the puzzle it presents her.

She finishes the job in record timing without a single mistake, and receives high praise from both the councilman who picks it up and Makarov, who beams at her in pride like she's his own grandchild.

She continues to take such work as time goes on whenever it is offered and finds herself translating documents of importance when the situation requires it. She's even requested by the Council on several situations, and Levy prides herself on it. She prefers such work to the jobs she sometimes takes with her friends, who themselves prefer wild jobs that involve danger. Many of her guildmates do – particularly Natsu, she realizes one day six years after joining the guild, who has barely seemed to age since she's met him.

Finding herself curious one day when he comes back surprisingly serious from a meeting with his father – the first in nearly five years, she's heard – Levy inquires about his lack of aging.

He blinks at her when she's finished asking, mouth open. The serious, troubled look that had revealed him to be far more grown up than he normally acts is replaced by amusement. "You wanna know about dragons?"

Flustered, Levy ducks her head and admits, "I've read a little on them, but they're secretive and just…fascinating. I've always loved learning about old cultures, and theirs is one of the oldest."

"_The_ oldest," he boasts before pausing. "Except for the stars, I guess. They're a couple millennia older than even the dragons. They were here before anyone else was." Levy wants to know more about the stars, too, then, and perks up. He grins at her response. "What do you want to know about us, Levy?"

"Like I said," she says, finally sliding into the seat across from him. She knows it's rare that Natsu is willing to sit and chat about anything for an extended period of time, so she fully intends to take advantage of it. "You've barely changed at all since I came here…do you guys not age at all?"

He looks immensely amused with her question. "We age, just really, _really_ slowly. And I'm half-dragon, by the way. So I age a little faster than a normal dragon."

"Calculating it out, what's the ratio compared to us?" she fires off, and then adds, "For you, at least."

"I'm not good at arithmetic," he complains, but he still sits there and puzzles it out. Finally, he decides on, "Maybe thirty to one? We don't really keep track of ages like you guys do. I'm around six hundred years old though."

Levy's jaw drops and she sputters. She's been expecting something of the sort, but still! Such a difference in age…he's older than anyone else in the guild, even surpassing the guildmaster itself! Natsu cackles at the look on her face, looking pleased with her response. Longing fills her. All of the lost words and languages he must have heard in just six hundred years, let alone the thousands that other dragons had lived…

His expression shifts, and as if he's read her mind, he loses his smile and says quietly, "It's not as fun as you think. There's a reason we're kinda isolated with our own kind. All of the guild will be dead within the next century, and all the friends I've made in the guild…I won't get to see them again, but I'll have to keep going."

Levy's face softens at the way he says this, so sadly. She knows now, after overhearing him complaining irritably on one of his rare bad days, that Natsu had not initially wanted to come to Fairy Tail. From what she's gathered, his father had forced him to come, figuring that the son of the king of dragons would be the best choice to soothe over the relations with the humans. It was working, from what Levy's gathered.

So to hear him say that he's grown fond enough of the guild to claim he'd miss them when they were all gone…it's nice.

Their conversation continues for some time, with Natsu cheerfully telling her about dragon customs and whatever else she wants to know. He mentions proudly that Igneel, the Fire Dragon King and his father, has declared him successful enough in his endeavors that Igneel has sent a pair of young dragons to work alongside a guild and the Magic Council, a high-ranking government of sorts, itself in Crocus. When Levy carefully asks about her own home and how the two are doing there, Natsu's smirk widens.

Apparently, upon listing some of his new friends and connections, Igneel had mused that he'd heard of Levy's name from the two in Crocus as well and had expressed interest in her growing expertise. Levy flushes upon the realization that her name's grown big enough to be recognized by someone so important.

Natsu only makes her feel even more flustered when he tells her, "It's hard to get Igneel's attention like that. You're only the second one to have done it."

She asks, "Who was the first?"

Natsu's entire person seems to soften and his tongue curls fondly around the name. "Lucy." His gaze fills with what Levy thinks might be something more intense and deeper than love – as well as grief and longing. "He noticed Lucy when she visited our nest with the Spirit King and Leo a few centuries ago, before they isolated themselves from our world."

Carefully, Levy murmurs with sympathy, "You really like this Lucy, don't you?"

A smile appears on her face when he turns as red as she had upon being told Igneel knew of her. "Yeah. She stayed with us for a few years – both her and Leo. She used to be a human, but when she sacrificed herself for the celestial spirits she held contracts with, the Spirit King granted her a place among the stars." That look of mourning and loss grows with each word. "But then my half-brother attempted to murder her, and the stars chose to cut off all ties with the dragons 'cause they blamed us."

"You have a half-brother?"

"I did," he corrects with the beginnings of a snarl on his face. He forces it away. "I'm half-human, remember?" he tells her. "My mom was a human who died a long time ago. Igneel liked her on a passing fancy," he looks annoyed by this, "and then took me at her request when he heard. My brother was entirely human. He hated the dragons. I didn't know until after he tried to hurt Lucy." His jaw works angrily. "I didn't even get to say goodbye before they left."

Levy slides a hand over to pat his. "I'm sure you'll see her again some day," she murmurs. "How long ago did it happen?"

"One hundred and fifty-three years ago." Natsu shakes off his misery and instead forces a grin back to his face. "What else do you want to know about dragons?"

Levy lets him change the subject willingly and proceeds to ask him about the hierarchy of dragons instead.

* * *

Levy is sitting casually at the bar in the guildhall two years later with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other when Mirajane slides the letter in front of her. She looks up in surprise, setting her book aside. "What's this?" asks Levy, her eyes latched onto the official looking seal.

Mirajane taps the envelope with a finger, indicating the seal. "This is from the Fioran Archives in Crocus."

Levy's heart misses a beat as she remembers the glorious building she has yet to walk through. She's not seen it since coming to join Fairy Tail, and her nimble fingers snatch that letter up quickly, ripping it open.

Her lips part in shock at the letter's message. It's a simple, but official letter, requesting her presence at the Fioran Archives by one of the higher-ranking Council members. Supposedly, they have a specific task they'd like to designate to her and her alone, and would like to speak with her about it. She is to send a response through her guildmaster at the earliest convenience and report to the Fioran Archives on the first of the month. Curiosity floods her when it's added that she needs to bring Natsu Dragneel along with her.

Levy can barely think straight for a few moments, and is fairly certain she must look like a fish.

The one place she's dreamed about visiting – and she's finally been offered permission to see the inside of it in person.

"What?" Mirajane asks with a hint of amusement on her face when Levy begins smiling so widely her cheeks begin to hurt. "I assume it's something good?"

"I've been asked to visit with a Councilman at the Fioran Archives," Levy breathes, unable to disguise the excitement and awe in her voice. She sets the letter down and grins up at Mirajane, nearly bouncing in her seat. "It's the one place I've dreamed of going since I was little. All of the ancient works kept in there…I dreamed about being allowed to walk through its halls when I was young."

Levy lets Mirajane read the letter when she asks and Mirajane tips her head curiously at it. "I wonder why they're requesting you bring Natsu with you," she says, looking across the guildhall where he's bickering with Gray again. Neither had gotten along any better over the years, always finding something to argue about. Levy isn't surprised, somehow. It seems to fit them, considering their magic.

Levy shrugs, too excited to think much of it. "Who cares?" she says, nearly squealing as she throws her hands in the air and promptly captures some of her guildmates' attention. A few shake their heads, chuckling; others wonder briefly what's gotten such a generally calm member of the guild so worked up.

She merely beams at that piece of paper like it's the most important thing in the world – and to Levy, it is.

* * *

Crocus is just as Levy remembers it to be – busy and cold.

Natsu peers around curiously beside her, his arms bare despite the frigid temperatures. Levy envies this as they walk down a messy, busy street. She herself has a heavy coat pulled on. Her normal headband's been replaced with a pair of earmuffs and the gloves on her fingers keep her from being capable of being as nimble as she prefers. Her odd appearance – albeit one many people share at this time of year – is only completed by the heavy bag she carries on her bag, full of supplies. Everyone in Fairy Tail carries supplies like this. _"Just in case."_

She finds that she still knows her way around Crocus. Natsu lets her lead as he muses about how he's glad his father sent him to Magnolia rather than here, where two of his cousins are supposedly holed up. Levy's not yet met many in the Sabertooth guild, but she hears that their workings are as different from Fairy Tail as she is from Natsu. Their guildmaster is rumored to be cruel, and she briefly questions what Natsu's two cousins are thinking of humans if that's the case.

Natsu snickers when she nearly bolts around a corner, taking his time as if he has as much as wants. Which, Levy supposes, he does with his long life-span. But she doesn't, and she so desperately wants to see the place she's dreamed of for so long.

Her eyes catch white and she stops, staring.

_There_.

It's just as she remembers it. Tall and graceful with its arched doorway that holds those massive wooden doors that have kept her out for so many years. She bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly as she looks upon the stained glass windows. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembers the misery that had previously accompanied this sight; no longer does she feel that.

Instead, she's filled with joy as she impatiently makes sure the ever-so-slow Natsu is with her before practically flying up the steps. Her fingers curl around a handle to one of those heavy doors and when she opens it, she can barely breathe.

The inside is just as clean and perfect as the outside. It's massive, the ceiling arching high above their heads and every single wall is lined with books and scrolls and parchments. Some shelves are hidden away by bars, signaling the importance of the documents there. Levy's fingers itch at the idea of getting to touch them.

But she contains the excitement that is making her so happy she's delirious. Instead, she merely smiles widely as she looks around before approaching the front desk. Natsu keeps close, and she makes sure to keep a very close eye on him. He's notorious for burning buildings down, and Levy's not sure she'd let him live if he burned such a glorious one to the ground. Natsu seems to know precisely what she's doing and smirks at her playfully.

She points at him with a warning glare before turning to a man at the desk. "Hi," she says when he greets her, "I'm Levy McGarden, and I'm here to meet someone from the Magic Council?"

The man blinks, and then offers her a warm smile. "I've heard of you. Your translations are well-known here in the Fioran Archives." Levy flushes, pleased. She's worked hard on such matters, and is happy to find herself being recognized for her hard work. "But we were told to expect you and Mr. Dragneel! Please," he says, rising to his feet, "this way."

Levy and Natsu follow the man through the Fioran Archives. Natsu laughs at the way Levy practically bounces even as she tries to contain her excitement. The man guiding them looks amused, too, though he keeps his thoughts to himself as he walks them into a large meeting room.

Levy studies it as she ducks in, taking immediate notice of the pair of people already seated at a conference table within it. The room is much like the rest of the inside of the building, with high-arching white ceilings. Rather than being lined with books, however, this room is fairly empty except for the large mahogany table at its center. The table itself is littered with clean parchment, quills, and ink. A lacrima of sorts sits at its center.

Her attentions turns to the two men waiting for them. One calmly watches with a smile dancing along his lips and Levy swears she's seen him somewhere else. The other is eyeing Natsu with a strong dislike in his eyes. Natsu notices immediately and grins widely, earning a rather disgusted snort from him. Both are dressed neatly and cleanly in the Magic Council's uniform clothing of white, and when Levy clears her throat, the friendlier one lifts a hand and says, "Thank you for coming, Miss McGarden. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Perhaps they've not met then, Levy thinks, sinking into a chair across from them. Knowing better than to not keep an eye on Natsu, she drags him into the chair beside her, shooting him a warning look. He pretends to pout but settles to listen within seconds.

The Councilmen introduce themselves as Mest and Lahar, and don't hesitate to launch into describing the task they want her to do. It takes only one phrase, and it explains immediately why Natsu's there with her.

"We would like to extend a hand of friendship to the dragons in the same way their king has done for us," says Lahar, "and thought you would be more than capable of doing so while simultaneously expanding our knowledge on the workings of their society since it appears to be so different than our own. We wanted to know, of course, first and foremost, if such an idea would be plausible on the dragons' end."

Natsu rocks forward in his seat with an interested look in his eyes. "I'd have to talk with my dad. We're interested in knowing about the rest of the world, but we have a bunch of things that we're not too keen on letting other people know about. Ceremonies, that kind of stuff."

Lahar, pleased that Natsu is serious for once, nods in understanding. "We've thought as much."

Head still spinning from the offer that is being made to her, Levy says hesitantly, "If it's just me who would do this, I'd have no issue with being sent to wherever I'd be staying instead of witnessing things like that. I could work on a day by day basis and check in with whoever's in charge – Igneel, I suppose – about what I could or couldn't send back in reports."

Mest nods slowly as he considers this. "That could work on our end. Some of the higher-ups might be a little cranky about the fact that they wouldn't get everything they want, but they can't say no to that plan when it's the only option."

"Would that work?" Levy asks with a glance at Natsu.

Natsu frowns at the table in thought for a couple of minutes, slowly piecing together his thoughts. Finally, after what seems like ages, he repeats, "I'll have to talk with Igneel first, but he's been really interested in solidifying ties with the humans in the last few years. I don't see why he'd say no if we followed Levy's plan and went day by day.

"You'll have to remember," he adds, turning his attention on the excited Levy. "Not all of the dragons like humans. There's a couple that straight out hate you guys. You'll have to be on your toes until they get used to you and even then you'll have to be careful. We don't have the same moral laws as humans."

Levy knows she should be more worried about that idea than she is, but she can only smile brightly and say, "I'll be careful," as if she already knows she's going.

* * *

Months later finds Levy still unsure of whether or not she'll get to do such an exciting task. She takes work with Droy and Jet on occasion, but is reminded how much she prefers her normal work when she comes home with a nasty scar hidden away beneath her shirt. The scar stretches from beneath her left arm all of the way down to her right hip, and though it wasn't a life-threatening injury, she knows it'll be there permanently – something she's not excited about.

She's moping about the scar at the bar with an ancient book in hand when Natsu casually sidles up to the bar and slides into the seat beside her. Levy's startled by the sight of him; Natsu had vanished weeks prior without telling anyone where he was going. Clearly, by the relaxed response of everyone else, he'd been there a day or two before she'd gotten back.

"Hey, Levy," he says far too casually as he slides into the seat beside her and Levy narrows her eyes suspiciously. He's much too calm and relaxed. Normally, he's bouncing off the walls.

"Hi," she answers suspiciously. "Where have you been? Makarov was complaining before I left that you'd disappeared."

"I was doin' something," was his suspiciously empty answer, "and then I had to go meet with my dad." Levy perks up, getting a feeling at where this conversation is going, and she finds that she's excited and hopeful. "He's willing to give the Council's plan a shot so long as the situation we had with the stars isn't repeated."

She nearly tips her stool over as she shoots to her feet, grinning. "When do we leave?" is all she asks.

* * *

Levy finds it surprisingly difficult when it comes time to say goodbye to her friends and family. Droy, Jet, and Makarov are the hardest to say farewell to. Levy admittedly sheds a few tears when she wraps her arms around her friends, crushed between Jet and Droy in a group hug. She promises that she'll come and see them as soon as possible before turning her attention on Makarov.

Makarov is the one who gave her a family when she'd spent a few years alone after her mother's death, and she can't help but think of all that he's done for her as she leans down to hug him tightly. He pats her back comfortingly and says, "Make Fairy Tail proud, my child. It's a miracle that someone's come out of this guild without the tendency to destroy something and is trusted with something so important."

Levy grins despite herself. She's only not destroyed anything because she's oh-so-careful to not do so. It's incredibly hard to avoid such a thing when you're a member of Fairy Tail; it's as if it's trained into you, even if it's unintentional on everyone's part.

Natsu, who'll be escorting her to the island of the dragons, is told to bring back a full report, and he grins and agrees to do so. Levy knows despite the mocking smirk he shoots Gray when Gray scoffs about his ability to do so that Natsu will make a very detailed report to Makarov upon his return. It's the one thing Natsu doesn't take lightly – ensuring that his guildmates are safe and happy.

Set and ready with her two bags, one of which Natsu picks up, Levy turns and leaves the guildhall with only one backwards look, wondering when she'll see it again.

* * *

Natsu would have taken her straight to the island, he tells her, if he was a full dragon. But he isn't, and because of it, he can't fly there like the others. Instead, they have to meet with another dragon on the shores a few hours away from Hargeon.

She's a massive beautiful white dragon, with feathers and a kind look to her as she bends her head in greeting when they approach. _Grandeeney_, Natsu calls her with a happy look when she trills a soft greeting to him, looking amused by his delight. A sky dragon, he tells Levy, and his aunt. Grandeeney eyes her warily, but seems to give her approval only minutes into their conversation when Levy greets her with politeness and inquires carefully about how long it will take to get to the island of the dragons without asking precisely where is.

It takes about as long as Grandeeney tells her it will: a few hours. Levy finds that she enjoys every minute of those long hours, the wind streaming through her hair. She's astonished to find Natsu completely accustomed to flying on the back of a dragon. She shouldn't be surprised, she supposes, with his heritage, but to see him not ill from some form of transport…it's interesting.

When they land on the dragons' island, the first thing Levy notices is the massive red-sclaed creature awaiting on the beach. Others are gathered around him, all appearing as humans, much to Levy's surprise. Perhaps it is easier to live in a smaller form. She wonders why the dragon who is so clearly Igneel doesn't do it, too, as Natsu shouts a happy greeting and practically throws himself towards Igneel the second his feet hits the sand. Levy marks it down for later in the back of her mind, her hazel eyes missing nothing.

The second thing she notices is how hot it is. Within seconds, the sash she's wrapped around her head to keep her hair from her eyes is damp with sweat, as is her clothes. She's grateful she'd dressed in shorts.

There aren't a lot of dragons present. Enough for a small village, with a few more hanging back in the tropical trees. She guesses that those are the ones to be careful of, for it's from the trees that she feels malicious intent.

The large red dragon – Igneel, Natsu confirms with a happy cry of his name – lowers his head to greet Natsu. Levy watches them with interest and jumps when a hand brushes over her shoulder. Grandeeney has taken on another form now. She appears as a tall, graceful middle-aged woman with waist-length white hair that is streaked with feathers and a kind, semi-creased face. Her body is clad in a dress of feathers that seem to sprout right out of her skin. "Welcome," she says warmly, "to Tenrou Island, Levy McGarden."

Levy smiles broadly at the warm greeting, grateful, and has hope that she'll do well.

Rather than trying to get Natsu to focus as he launches into a fast-paced rant about their travels, Levy decides to sit back and wait, watching the others patiently as they warily watch her and look impatiently to their king. It's a few minutes before a young looking girl suddenly breaks away from the group and comes to join them, her blue hair sleek and soft. She wears a similar dress of feathers to Grandeeney's.

"My daughter," introduces Grandeeney with a touch to the girl's cheek, pride shining in her gaze, "Wendy."

"Hello," chirps Wendy shyly, and Levy gives her a friendly grin, remembering what it had been like when Natsu had first approached her all those years ago.

"Hi, Wendy. My name's Levy."

Wendy's approach breaks the tenseness in the air and within moments, a few others are cautiously approaching, inquiring about her. Levy patiently answers any and all questions thrown at her – even the rude ones, mostly asked by a particular male dragon with hair the color of fresh iron. He's tall, too, and towers a few inches above Grandeeney, standing beside her with familiarity. Grandeeney introduces him as the iron dragon Metalicana, and Levy knows he'll do no harm, even if he does give her a playful grin that's full of razor sharp teeth.

Eventually, she finds herself before Igneel himself, and the fire dragon lowers his large head to her level, his large green eye peering at her carefully. "Welcome to Tenrou Island, Levy McGarden," he says, echoing Grandeeney's earlier words. His voice is loud and deafening, but Levy forces herself not to jump. "Natsu speaks highly of you, as do Sting and Rogue. I hope that what I have heard is not exaggerated, and that you prove yourself worthy of a dragon's trust."

Levy forces herself to meet his gaze confidently. "I'll do my best to do just that. It's an honor to have been allowed to come here, and I won't let you down."

Igneel snorts softly, smoke curling around his nostrils. There is a gleam of amusement in his eyes as he pulls back, content with her answer. Natsu gives her a playful thumbs up to show she's said the right thing and Levy bounces a little on the balls of her feet, proud of herself.

She's worked hard to get to where she is and she refuses to ruin it for herself.

* * *

Natsu helps her find a good place to stay on the island. As he does, he explains that dragons are very particular about where they stay, and that after he's left to go back to Fairy Tail – something that admittedly makes her nervous – she'll need to make sure Wendy or someone else who likes her is willing to help her memorize the strict borders the dragons keep to. Apparently, though they all live together and work together, there are nests of eggs and hatchlings that no dragons but the parents are allowed near. Generally secluded, they're easy to miss.

Lucy writes this all down from the cavern she's selected for herself, located beneath a large tree. Natsu's helped her carve out a decent living space within a few days, trading from his own supplies to gather some comforts for her. Levy's eternally grateful and promises to make it up to him.

He merely shrugs and tells her it's the least he can do after everything Fairy Tail's done to accommodate his appetite.

She's met most of the dragons with Natsu, Wendy, or Grandeeney beside her by the end of her second week. There are still a few that they report she have yet to meet, although she's told that they're the ones she should avoid on a daily basis if she can. They're the ones who don't like humans, she's been told.

"Actually," corrects Natsu quite bluntly one day, "they hate humans. Zirconis ate them before Igneel took over as the king of dragons and banned it, and Gajeel's…Gajeel." There are only a few others that hate humans, but they're the two to avoid, she's been told, at all costs.

The day Natsu leaves is even worse than the day she left the guildhall to come to this island.

"You'll be fine," Natsu tells her, ruffling her hair fondly. She's joined Wendy and a few other younger dragons on the beach to say goodbye. Normally confident, she finds her stomach twisting with anxiety. She wants him to stay, to not leave her alone with a group of strangers. But he has to go back and continue his own work on the dragons' behalf – and meet with his cousins in Crocus on Igneel's part.

"I know," Levy says uncertainly. "Just…you'll come visit?"

"Sure," he agrees readily. "I have to come talk with Igneel every now and then anyways. It's his turn to meet me on the mainland next time, but then I'll be back."

When he's gone, flown to the mainland by an amused Grandeeney, Levy finds comfort in the happy Wendy offering to show her some of the prettiest parts of the island. Other young dragons gather around her, none of them taller than she, and offer to show her their favorite parts of Tenrou, too.

Levy spends the first few days without Natsu among the younger dragons, and when they grow bored of her, she moves onto shadowing Grandeeney, who teaches her a lot in regards to herbs and healing. As a sky dragon, it's her specialty, and she prides herself on the knowledge she shares and teaches to Wendy.

After Grandeeney's coaxing, a few other dragons begin to approach Levy and welcome her into their parts of the island, teaching her about their daily lives. She learns a lot about them, and finds herself growing close with more than just one or two. She's relieved that they seem to like her just as much and don't mind that she's constantly asking questions, fascinated.

It's on her sixth month on Tenrou Island that she's summoned to Igneel.

Igneel's favored location is on the southern-most tip of the island. He has a nest for himself contained within the sands, and it takes Levy a few hours to hike her way all the way there. He doesn't mind that it took her so long when she finally gets there, instead greeting her warmly.

After exchanging pleasantries, Levy is startled when he says, "The Festival of the Dragon King will happen within the week. It's a holiday to honor the king of dragons," Levy notices how he seems to roll his eyes at this, clearly not amused with the fact that he's the one being honored, "and one in which all of the dragons here attend. You are more than welcome to join in with the festivities if you wish."

Levy's eyes stretch wide at the idea. "I'd love to," she says happily, but before she can get further, Igneel cuts her off.

"You need to be aware that it is _all_ of the dragons that will be attending. Natsu mentioned when he was last here that he spoke of a few that hold a strong hatred for humans. These few spoke openly against your presence on the island and hold a particularly dislike to you. I need you to be aware that they may purposefully seek you out with malicious intentions."

Levy considers this for a few quiet moments before smiling reassuringly at him. "I'll make sure to stick close to Wendy and Grandeeney," she says simply in response. "Thank you for the warning. I'll be careful."

Igneel nods, accepting her decision without protest. "I'll request that Metalicana stays nearby as well. He is respected by the majorit of those on this island, and one of the more outspoken dragons won't be willing to attempt anything with him around."

Levy accepts this without question, although she is semi-curious as to why one dragon in particular would avoid doing anything with Metalicana around. She instead thanks Igneel for allowing her to take part in something that clearly means a lot to the dragons.

* * *

The day the festival arrives, Wendy busts into Levy's little cavern in a surprising burst of energy. Normally, the girl is calm and quiet with a cheerful attitude. Now, she doesn't hesitate to drag Levy from her circle of blankets and pillows with a loud "Come _on_, Levy, we have to get ready!"

Levy, bleary with sleep, lets Wendy drag her back to Grandeeney's part of the island, only a few minutes' walk from where Levy has made herself at home. "What the hell is going on?" she mutters when she's bombarded by several other female dragons, who are already far too awake for Levy's liking.

Yet she quickly wakes up with the promise of a meal, and Grandeeney makes good on that promise after Levy's been dressed up in warm colors like the rest of them. Her normal preferred pants, tank top, and vest have been replaced with a short red top and a skirt. Her favored hairband is replaced with an equally as red one, and Levy arches a brow when she realizes that not only is all of this lined with gold, but it is heavy and clearly real gold.

She brushes her fingers unhappily over the scar that's still looking rather fresh even months after healing, not at all pleased that it's on display. But she's pleased when none of the other dragons say anything about it. Instead, they act as if it doesn't exist.

After preparing for the day, Levy's swept into the chaos that is preparing the endless food. She willingly helps, smiling when a few sneakier dragons, male and female alike, sneak in to snatch snacks when no one's looking. Levy is excitedly surprised when she finds that Natsu's returned to the island unannounced – when he got there, she has no idea – and is among those stealing food.

His thievery is put to an end when Grandeeney quite literally hisses at him and shoos him away, telling Levy to take him before he gets himself into more trouble.

Levy laughs, but does so willingly, eager to chat with her fellow Fairy Tail member and find out how the guild and her friends back home are doing. Natsu willingly offers the information and then some in addition to introducing her to Sting and Rogue. They're both fairly pleasant, although she can tell Rogue isn't all that fond of having her on the island. Sting, on the other hand, is nearly as loud as Natsu and is caught only minutes later stealing an entire platter of food.

The festival truly begins at dusk, just as the sun sets and Igneel finally arrives. Then there's music and singing and dancing and feasting and so much laughter and happiness that Levy can barely contain her own joy.

_This_, she thinks as she sits back and watches dragons of all kinds interacting, dancing and chatting and clearly having fun. _This _is what she loves most, outside of the written word. She loves learning about others, figuring out their part in society and how they work.

She's still thinking on such matters when a finger taps her on the shoulder. Levy glances up and finds a smirking Metalicana looking down at her through squinted red eyes. She's a little surprised; Metalicana is friendly, but very rarely approaches her. She's never understood why, when all of the others seem inclined to learn about the outside world, but has never questioned it.

"You good over here, little one?" he questions, jerking his chin in the massive dragon's direction. Igneel is looking fairly amused with the young hatchlings that are crawling over him in their own dragon appearances, their claws bouncing harmlessly off of his naturally heavily plated armor. "Igneel sent me to check."

"I'm fine," she reassures, "thanks, though." She looks briefly to the people enjoying themselves and smiles before looking back at him. "Are you going to join in?"

He shakes his head. "I used to enjoy such festivities," he muses, "but not for many centuries now. The mother of my hatchling was rather fond of them, and since her death, it's not been nearly as fun."

Levy feels a stab for sympathy. It's another thing she's learned since coming here: dragons selected one to pair up with and if anything happened to half of that pair, they called it quits on finding another. They were two halves of the same whole, and felt the loss so keenly that many simply wasted away when that other half was gone.

Rather than focusing on that, she asks, "You have a child?"

"A hatchling," he corrects, "although he hates to be referred to as such." Metalicana grins. "Brat that he is. He's around. Dunno where, but he's here. He has to be if Natsu's here." He laughs at Levy's confused look. "He likes to pretend he dislikes Natsu and tries to pick fights with him. Grandeeney doesn't allow it, and he knows better than to start anything with Wendy watching though." He nods to where Wendy is hanging onto Natsu's arm with a wide smile.

"Have I met him?" Levy asks, curious, and Metalicana shakes his head.

"No. And if you do, let Igneel or me know." Metalicana lifts his chin. "Won't go into the details 'cause it's not my business to tell anyone, but he ain't too keen on you being here."

Levy makes a face, understanding why Igneel had picked Metalicana to keep an eye on her. It made sense why one of those who hated her would respect Metalicana and keep their distance if they were actually Metalicana's son.

As Metalicana leaves her to her own devices, promising to check in again later, Levy ponders what could have made Metalicana's son hate humans so much.

* * *

Levy has been at the island of the dragons for nearing eight and a half months when she has her first truly concerning run in with a dragon.

At this point in her stay, Levy finds that she rarely gets lost. She knows which parts of the island to stay away from, where she can go freely without looking over her shoulder, and where she can go but needs to be a little more alert.

Yet buried in her notes while walking, she's gotten herself lost, and Levy curses herself as she picks her way through a thick portion of trees. It's so cluttered there that the sun is blocked out, ruining any chance of figuring out which way to go, and she is very aware that she's never been to this part of Tenrou before as she ducks around a particularly large tree.

She's been fairly lucky thus far, she supposes, with regards to staying out of trouble, but it appears her luck has run out.

She's been wandering for near an hour when a voice suddenly croons, seeming to surround her from every direction, "You shouldn't be here, little human."

She snaps around, her heart skipping a beat. Something malicious resides in that voice, warning her that if she doesn't figure out how to get out of the area _now_, she'll be eaten or worse. She forces her breath to even out, her mind working furiously to figure _something_ out as an emerald-scaled dragon emerges. She wonders how it had gotten so close without her noticing it,k but dismisses her own idiocy. Dragons are powerful creatures; it's likely he'd hidden his presence for some time before revealing himself.

It doesn't help that he is one of the few that prefer to remain in their original form.

There is a gleeful look on his face. His teeth are bared and sharp, his talons digging eagerly into the earth as if he's waiting for him to run. From the descriptions Grandeeney has given her – and warnings – Levy guesses that she's finally come across Zirconis, the dragon famous on the island for eating humans.

_Just my luck_, she thinks irritably, drawing up on her magic. She knows that it will do nothing against a dragon, but at least if she goes down, she'll have gone down fighting as a Fairy Tail mage should.

"I know, and I sincerely apologize for intruding upon your land," she says politely, deciding that being honest and polite might help her get out of this tough situation. She thought quickly through her options and decided that admitting she'd gotten lost wouldn't be the smartest idea. "I was doing some exploring and accidentally passed into it. I'll leave immediately."

Feigning confidence, Levy turns to leave and it takes everything in her small body to not flinch when a massive taloned foot slams down in her path, blocking the way she'd come. She swallows nervously when Zirconis laughs at her. "Come now, it's rude to walk away from a dragon."

Levy knows that's not the case; she's spent enough time watching dragons leave carelessly mid-sentence and not offend anyone in the process. Dragons would be considered the rudest of people in her social circles. Not here though.

Carefully, she turns to face Zirconis and says simply, "My apologies. I do need to get back though. Metalicana is expecting me."

Zirconis does pause at the mention of Metalicana, debating. Levy is grateful for Igneel telling her that Metalicana is greatly respected among the dragons. She holds her breath, hoping that it will work.

Zirconis merely cackles. "Is he? Then he shall be waiting for a long time, I think." His teeth snap once and it's only then that Levy realizes he's been waiting for her to run. A chill goes down her spine and she hopes that there is _someone _nearby. She stands as still as a terrified rabbit, unsure of what to do.

Luckily, the decision is made for her.

A low, raspy chuckle fills the air and a new voice rumbles, "S'rude to keep Metalicana waiting, Zirconis."

Levy's head turns when Zirconis immediately growls at someone to his left, her right. He spits furiously. "This is my land, brat, get off!" he snarls, immediately angry and ruffled.

Levy nervously peers at the newcomer, realizing that it's yet another dragon she's not met. This one's kept a humanoid look, and it only takes her a few moments of studying him to guess that this is Metalicana's son. If the piercings that dot his face hadn't given it away, the look on his face and his irritable crimson eyes would have, for they were nearly identical to Metalicana. His dark hair is wild and long, and he's dressed in clothes that are ripped and tattered at the hems. Braces on his forearms made of metal gleam in the dim light of the little sun that gets through the canopy.

He doesn't look at her. Instead, he smirks at Zirconis, displaying his own sharp teeth. "You're the one who's distracted. Just took advantage of it. I like that collection you've got over there." He jerks his chin towards a dark area, so sheltered it's simply in darkness. "Plenty of jade and emeralds. Does Skiadrum know about that little ruby collection?"

Zirconis roars in fury, stamping his feet. "Out!" he bellows. "_Out_!"

Metalicana's son merely rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. Levy doesn't hear, but Zirconis certainly does and is worked up into a frenzy. The ground trembles and shakes as he whirls away, storming towards that hidden collection of gems.

Levy doesn't take her eyes off of the newcomer for a second, not trusting anything at the moment. He only shocks her by suddenly storming over, muttering under his breath. She gasps in surprise when he grabs her by the arm and starts hauling her roughly away from Zirconis's territory. She yelps, sputtering and instinctively trying to free herself, but he merely tightens his grip to a bruising one, muttering under his breath.

When they're a safe distance away and the sunlight has returned, dappling her face with its warmth, he shocks her by suddenly throwing her arm aside and pinning her with a nasty glare.

"If Metalicana," he rumbles, and she blinks, gasping when he jabs a finger against her chest, knocking her back a step, "tells you to avoid something, you avoid it. How stupid are you to go straight for Zirconis?"

Levy's caught entirely off guard. She's been told time and time again that this dragon doesn't like humans…so why is he standing there before her, giving some odd form of advice after helping her out? Riled up by his attitude and unnerved by her experience with Zirconis, Levy shoves her uncertainty down and instead glares furiously at him. "First of all," she spits back, "_no one_ told me that Zirconis lives in that part of the island, and secondly, you don't just grab someone and drag them along, you _jerk_." She surprises herself by jabbing him right back in the chest. She then rubs her arm, knowing that there will be bruises forming soon.

He stares at her, seemingly not prepared for the attitude she's thrown at him, and she briefly prides herself on it before he utters a low, frustrated growl. He takes a threatening step into her personal bubble and something about the way he's glaring at her only irritates her further. She stands her ground, glaring up at him without caring that he's so much taller than she is.

And then he grins, in the same threatening manner he'd smirked at Zirconis. "I could rip you to shreds and leave the pieces where no one would find 'em, and I could do it even nastier than Zirconis could. You're a human on an island of dragons, lady, don't forget it."

Her stomach twists with anger as she realizes what he wants.

He's expecting her to worship the ground he walks on. He wants her gratitude, her never-ending gratefulness for him _saving _her from Zirconis, just so he can throw any negative idea he has about humans in her face and make her feel bad about herself.

She stares him in the eye angrily for a few moments, staring at that triumph.

Furious, she suddenly draws on her magic and scribbles a quick "splash" into the air with it. The word hangs between them for a moment before suddenly turning to water that churns violently and promptly flies right into his face.

"I'm a _mage_, thank you very much," she spits as he stares at her, dumbfounded, water dripping from his face. Finished with her declaration, Levy turns and storms off, knowing precisely where she is now and where to go.

She makes the wise decision to go to where she knows Wendy will be when she finds herself mortified only minutes later, hoping that the presence of the much-loved sky dragon will keep anything from happening in retaliation.

* * *

As instructed, Levy makes sure to inform Metalicana about what happened with his son when she finally comes across him a few days later. She sheepishly explains it all to him, and when she's finished, Metalicana tips his head back and roars in laughter. Levy stares at him. How is this something to laugh about? She's insulted someone who not only helped her when she likely would have been eaten, but also someone who's been mentioned to dislike humans.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Metalicana wheezes, "So _that's_ why he came to me complainin' about 'shrimp.'"

"He called me _what_?" seethes Levy, which only serves to draw more laughter from the amused iron dragon.

Metalicana waves her irritated comment off and instead tells her, "Brat showed up the other day and tells me that a shrimp splashed him in the face with water." He cracks a grin, trying to stifle his laughter. "Haven't seen him that flustered in _years_. Normally I'd tell you you're an idiot for behaving like that to something that can eat you if they want, but…good work, little one. It's hard to piss him off like that. Only Natsu's really succeeded."

Levy hesitantly asks, "Is he going to try and murder me in my sleep though?"

Metalicana laughs. "Nah," he promises. "He's not killed Natsu yet, has he?" Levy silently admits that such a matter is true, though she is still fairly worried about it. "Can't tell you what he'll do, but he won't kill you. The brat should at least respect you a little bit now. I drilled such things into his brain, as did his mother. Don't apologize," he growls when she opens her mouth to do just that. "It's good for him."

Levy isn't sure what that means, but she finds herself not any less worried about how the nameless dragon might respond.

* * *

She finds out a few weeks later, when she's enjoying a peaceful day out on a beach with Wendy. It's a particularly fun day since Wendy's practicing her own ability to manipulate the wind, and encourages a nice refreshing breeze that ruffles Levy's blue hair and pushes it out of her face. Levy is comfortably sprawled out on the beach, content with where she's seated, while Wendy trots from one end of the beach to the other, muttering to herself and working to encourage the breeze where it fails. Fascinated, Levy can't help but watch – until a shadow falls over her at the same time that Wendy trills a name excitedly.

"Gajeel!" calls Wendy excitedly as Levy slowly and nervously tips her head back to look up. She finds the previously unnamed son of Metalicana standing over her, smirking. Levy narrows her eyes, immediately on the defensive after what had happened at their last encounter.

"You're easy to sneak up on, shrimp," he tells Levy, still smirking.

She fights the urge to bristle at what he's calling her, knowing it will only amuse him further. Scoffing, she turns her face back to Wendy as she scampers over in the sand, her dark eyes alight with excitement. Levy can't help but gape when Wendy suddenly tackles Gajeel in a hug, ignoring the grunt of protest on his part. "What are you doing here?" she cries. "You're supposed to be on the mainland!"

Rather than being as rough as she had thought he'd be, Gajeel fondly pats Wendy's head and tells her, "Finished up and came back early. Some of us have actual work to do."

Levy turns her attention entirely onto Wendy then, ignoring Gajeel. "Are you going to practice some more or can I interrupt your focus now and go mess around in the water? It's too hot, and I've been wanting to do it for hours."

Wendy giggles and looks hopefully to Gajeel. "Are you going to stay?"

Levy forces herself not to react, not to beg this odd dragon to leave, but he seems to see through her plan anyways. His smirk widens into a mocking look. She fears he's actually going to agree. But then he shakes his head, returning all of his attention to Wendy. "Gotta report to Igneel," he says simply. "I'll see ya later, Wendy."

She nods happily and watches as he gives her a final pat on the head before leaving without a backwards glance. When he's gone, Wendy comments, "He likes you."

Levy chokes on her own saliva. "Like hell he does," she mutters, rolling her eyes. She questions to herself why he made it a point to stop by and visit with Wendy while she's around when he's previously avoided her at any cost.

"He does," insists Wendy. "At least, he respects you. Metalicana told Grandeeney and I what you did." Levy stares at her in upmost horror, terrified about who else might have heard what happened with Gajeel after Zirconis's near success at eating her. Wendy hastily reassures, "Don't worry, he only told us and Igneel. Gajeel has at least a little respect for you if you did something like that."

Levy isn't sure she believes her friend, but nods nonetheless, and finds herself subjected to similar odd interactions with Gajeel for the next few months. They are small and last only minutes, though she notices that he occasionally inquires about something or another that's rather personal. She never finds that her frustration with him fades, nor does he ever get even the slightest bit more friendly, but Levy supposes it's just a part of who he is.

She doesn't judge him for it, and even appreciates that he doesn't bother to hide it.

* * *

A peaceful era for people of all kinds comes to an end when a flash of bright light suddenly fills the evening sky. Levy is curled within the cavern she's lived in for the last year when she sees it. Slowly, curious, she creeps out of the fire-lit shelter and squints up at the sky. The light is bright enough that it hurts, and is growing brighter with each passing moment. She wonders what it is with curiosity – and then fear when it suddenly seems to explode outwards. Just as quickly, the light flies back inwards on itself and hurtles downwards.

It strikes Tenrou Island so hard the ground shakes, only a couple hundred feet away in Grandeeney's lands. Levy staggers, nearly failing to catch her balance. She stares at the light that fills the trees, so bright and gold. Curiosity gets the better of her and within moments, she's edging her way forward, watching as the light begins to die away and fade.

She's been walking for a few minutes when she sees the source.

The light radiates from a girl. She stands at the center of the crater she's created, heaving for air. Her eyes are wild with fear, her long golden hair glowing silver in the light even as it fades from her entirely, leaving only an unearthly gleam to her. She's dressed in clothing unlike anything Levy has ever seen, and it's ragged and stained with golden blood. A whip is still held in her white-knuckled hand. The moment she sees movement, she's moving and Levy yelps when the whip collides with the tree beside her, snapping branches violently.

The girl takes one look at Levy and blinks, surprised. "Sorry!" she gasps immediately, looking guilty. She tucks the whip securely into a belt that's wrapped around her waist. She staggers forward, moving towards the wary Levy. "I…I was… Please. I need… Help me." Her words suddenly slur, and before Levy can even think about moving to catch her, she's collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Oh!" Levy gasps, throwing herself forward. She hits the ground hard on her knees beside the girl, feeling for a pulse. Despite her condition, it's strong, and Levy feels a flicker of relief. At least no one's going to die on her watch.

She looks over her shoulder, hoping a dragon will come and help, but quickly realizes that either they're turning a blind eye or refusing to. She takes a deep breath and then hoists the new, strange girl awkwardly onto her back, very aware that she's much taller than she is.

Slowly – very slowly – Levy begins to haul her towards the direction of Grandeeney's lands. She doesn't know who else to go to outside of the kind sky dragon who she can trust to not immediately be on high alert, who will listen before reacting. Even Metalicana reacts first and thinks later. Igneel, perhaps, but he's on the entire other side of the island.

She's been walking for some time, her legs burning beneath the effort of hauling this strange girl, when she hears a snap. She freezes, nervous, and then wants to cry in frustration when a voice she's come to recognize fills her ear.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" snaps Gajeel as he seems to materialize. His crimson eyes seem to glow in the darkness like those of a predator, reflecting light in a way that makes Levy uncomfortable. He stands not more than four feet away, his attention entirely on the girl Levy's struggling to carry.

"Help me," begs Levy, not caring what he thinks at the moment when her knees begin to buckle. The girl's dead weight is cumbersome, and she can't hold her any longer. She's rather surprised when Gajeel wordlessly comes to the rescue, easily plucking her up. Levy pretends to not be annoyed when his calloused, scarred hands touch her with a rather purposeful and harsh touch. Anxious when he shifts his grip on the girl, Levy hovers and says, "She just…there was this light, and I walked outside, and she was there. She collapsed. I didn't know what else to do, so I was taking her to Grandeeney–"

"Do you know who this _is_?" he seethes suddenly, staring at the face he'd missed in the process of grabbing her. Horror resides there and he shoots Levy a rather nasty glare quite suddenly.

"No," she retaliates with a glare, "like I said, she just…she passed out before I could get that far. Look, can you walk and talk at the same time? She clearly needs Grandeeney's help."

Gajeel merely rolls his eyes. She thinks for a moment he's going to just dump the girl and leave them there, but Levy finds herself relieved when he starts walking. She hurries along, legs moving quicker than normal to keep up with his brisk stride. "So who is she?" she asks after a few moments of silence.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he says sharply, and the name rings a bell. Levy squints as she walks, trying to figure out where she's heard the name. It doesn't click until he mutters under his breath, "Natsu's gonna lose his shit when he hears about this."

"_Oh_!" she gasps. "He's mentioned her before! She visited here previously, right?"

Gajeel jerks his head in a nod. "She's a favorite of the Spirit King," he mutters, just loudly enough to allow her to hear. "So what the hell's she doing here?"

"Do I look like _I_ know?" says Levy in exasperation, rolling her eyes. He acts as if she knows more than he does – and she probably knows less! "She nearly killed me with that whip…she looks as if she was fighting something."

Gajeel merely grunts. Levy can't tell if he agrees or not with her. When they reach Grandeeney's clearing, he doesn't hesitate to encroach on her territory, calling loudly for she and Wendy. Wendy stumbles into view first, fumbling and bleary-eyed. Her eyes clear and she gapes when she sees who Gajeel carries. "Grandeeney!" she squeals, and it's her cry that brings Grandeeney rushing out a little quicker.

Grandeeney's eyes stretch wide at the sight of Lucy Heartfilia. "Oh, my. Gajeel, place her over there and then go fetch Igneel, and Levy, please go into my den and get a bowl of water to clean her up with. Wendy, dear, please find her something clean to wear, those clothes are in absolute tatters…"

Levy doesn't sleep that night. She rushes around, focused only on what Grandeeney tells her to do and then on Igneel when he arrives, his massive body weaving into the large clearing with grace. His eyes are narrowed suspiciously when he demands to know what has happened, and Gajeel – unhelpful but present at the very least – makes her tell him what she'd seen.

When she's finished, Igneel rumbles a oud growl. "Something must have happened in their realm."

Levy keeps quiet, knowing she has no place in the conversation now. She watches and listens closely though, her heart racing in her chest. Something big is happening; she can feel it, especially as the anxious Wendy takes her hand and lightly squeezes it for comfort.

"The shrimp," says Gajeel, jerking his chin in Levy's direction, "says she looked like she was fighting somethin'. Went after her when she saw her."

Igneel's gaze briefly turns to Levy, who nods in confirmation, before turning back to Grandeeney and Gajeel. "There isn't much we can do until she awakens," he admits. "We have no way of contacting the stars, nor of going to their realm. We will have to wait and see."

Levy feels a flash of guilt that she can do nothing for the girl who'd begged for help before she'd collapsed, but convinces herself that she's brought her to dragons who can, at the very least. And much better than she can.

Igneel turns to Levy. "You are certain there is nothing else you can recall, Levy?"

She nods confidently, meeting his gaze. "Absolutely certain, Igneel."

Troubled by this, Igneel leaves a few minutes later. Levy looks to Grandeeney for further instruction, very aware that she's not yet slept and the sun is beginning to creep over the horizon. She wonders how terrible she looks from her hiking in the middle of the night with a girl across her back, but pushes such thoughts away. They don't matter now.

Grandeeney smiles warmly at her. "You've done well, Levy," she tells her, "and you as well, Gajeel. Thank you for finding her and bringing her to me. She'll be well cared for, and I'll call for you if there is any change."

A clear dismissal, and Levy fights the urge to protest. She merely nods, murmuring her thanks, and then leaves. She leaves them to it, rubbing at an eye tiredly. She knows better than to think she'll get through the day without at least a nap and decides then and there to take one when she gets back.

She's only been walking for a few moments when she realizes that Gajeel's trailing her. She pauses to peer over her shoulder at him and finds him frowning at nothing, looking puzzled rather than mocking or aggressive like normal. "What's wrong?" she decides to ask, keeping her voice pleasant for once. She's tired, and doesn't have the energy to put up with the normal interaction she has with him.

He meets her gaze with a frown. The piercings on his face make the look intimidating, and she wonders if he'd copied his father's preferences for that very reason. "The stars vowed to not come back over one hundred years ago. If they're here now–"

"Then it means trouble?" finishes Levy, and he blinks, as if he'd not expected her to be thinking along the same lines. "I've been thinking the same," she tells him, glancing to the sky and wondering what the presence of someone who was so clearly beloved by the stars could mean. Especially since that someone had fallen to the earth and landed among a group of creatures that had been labeled as near enemies in the past. She suddenly looks to him with anxious eyes, biting her lip. "Do you know of anything that could do such a thing, Gajeel? That could hurt the stars like that?"

He pauses, studying her closely, and then nods slowly. "Metalicana," he says slowly, "sometimes talks 'bout these things that used to run around ages back, before I hatched." Levy fights the urge to giggle at the idea of Gajeel emerging from an egg despite the fact that they're having such an important conversation. "There was a war, and the stars and them clashed. We sided with the stars, and the humans did, too. It's the only reason we won. Dunno what happened to 'em afterwards."

"What were they?" asks Levy with wide, worried eyes.

"Demons," he tells her grimly, and Levy's stomach sinks as she realizes that not only has the peace come to an end, but it might mean the end of many, many lives, too.

* * *

_I started something that was supposed to be like "Redemption" and "The Traveler's Song" and it quickly morphed into something far larger. SO! Have a new short fic! I'm expecting something between three to ten chapters (not sure, I'm still writing Part II), and have no idea when the next few parts will come out. I'm very excited about this though. It's primarily Gajevy with plenty of Nalu to go around, and I think it's turning out beautifully. ;) _


	2. Part II: Ivy

_**Part II**_

* * *

**Ivy**

_(Friendship; Continuity)_

* * *

Levy's summoned back to Grandeeney's lands late in the afternoon, and she practically runs the entire way there, eager to know what's happening. She arrives panting, sweaty, and out of breath, and Grandeeney chuckles softly when she sees her.

"You could have taken your time," she says, fondly patting Levy's cheek.

Levy grins at her. "I want to know what's going on before Gajeel does," she admits, "so that he can't use it against me."

Grandeeney's eyes flicker with a knowing look full of laughter. But she says nothing and instead hums, "Come meet Lucy."

Lucy Heartfilia certainly lives up to the reputation she's earned herself. Though Levy's only heard a little about her in one rare moment of conversation with Natsu, she understands fully what captured his attention as well as that of the stars so intensely. She's lovely, with long golden hair and dark eyes that glimmer with starlight yet still hold a look that tells Levy that though she is kind, she has a backbone. She stills gives off a soft glow, though it's not blinding, and she's as friendly as can be when she sees Levy and recognizes her.

She apologies sincerely for nearly catching her with her whip, which Levy waves off with a roll of her eyes. Grandeeney leaves them to enjoy a cup of tea together in favor of going to fetch Igneel, and Levy can tell only a few minutes in that Lucy's on edge, that she'd prefer to be elsewhere. But she's still polite, and inquires about Levy's presence on an island full of dragons. She's pleased when she hears that the dragons are trying to mend their broken bonds with the humans.

It's when they're discussing the matter that Levy, remembering how Natsu had so fondly said Lucy's name so long ago during their conversation, carefully says, "Igneel's sent a few dragons out to the guilds, too. Sting and Rogue are members of the Sabertooth guild, and I was introduced to the entire…well, I suppose it's a program. To the entire program by Natsu."

Lucy stills, her entire body stiffening. Her eyes burn into Levy's. "Natsu? Igneel's son?"

Levy fights the urge to grin. So the feelings Natsu had expressed were mutual, were they? "The very one. He's a member of my guild, Fairy Tail, and is living in Magnolia. He's been there since I joined years back."

Lucy's fingers are tight around her teacup. She lowers it, and Levy quickly realizes they are shaking. Her face full of longing, she admits, "He is…_was_ a very good friend of mine the last time I was here."

"Mm," hums Levy teasingly, feeling comfortable around her enough to do so. "From the color he turned, I'd thought it was a little more than friendship." Lucy becomes flustered, looking down, and Levy's eyebrows lift. "_Really_?" she says with interest. She'd not thought Natsu capable of such things. When she realizes that Lucy's beginning to look miserable, Levy says gently, "He's not forgotten you. He mentioned you to me a few years ago, and he clearly hasn't had a change of mind."

Lucy glances up and Levy realizes her eyes are shimmering with tears that are both full of relief and despair. "I've wanted to see him for years," she mumbles, "and the one time I finally am given permission to seek the dragons' help…he's not here." She suddenly gives a broken laugh. "Typical, that idiot." She says it so fondly that Levy grins.

"He's definitely an idiot," she agrees.

It's not long before Grandeeney reappears and Igneel manages to fit himself back into the clearing. His green eyes are sharp with recognition, and wary, too. He doesn't take them from Lucy when she rises to greet him, gracefully and politely bowing at the waist with a hand over heart.

"It's a pleasure and honor to see you again, Igneel," she says softly, "even if the stars parted on bad terms with the dragons the last time we met." She briefly lifts her gaze to meet his, narrowing it. "Although I myself did not agree with those terms."

Igneel's lips curve into a dragon's grin. "It is good to see you again as well, Lucy. Welcome back to Tenrou…although I do believe there is a reason for your visit, and not one that bodes well."

Lucy's grateful smile disappears, and she becomes quite grim. "The stars are under attack. We're at war." Silence falls, and she continues hesitantly. "We were attacked – ambushed – by creatures I've never seen before. The celestial spirits…Leo…" Her voice cracks a little at the mention of a spirit she clearly treasures. "I was sent away in the middle of the fight. He said that I should come to you, that you would help regardless of the Spirit King's thoughts on the matter and that the Spirit King would likely approve it anyways in the circumstances."

Igneel's eyes flicker uncertainly. "The demons have returned?" There's something in his voice that tells Levy there's more to this situation than even Lucy seems to be aware of.

Lucy levels him with an unhappy look and admits, "Zeref leads them."

Levy's gaze darts between Lucy and Igneel, and then to Grandeeney when she inhales sharply. She remembers hearing of Zeref, Natsu's half-brother and the one who'd initially caused the rift between the dragons and the stars by attempting to harm Lucy. But what does Zeref have to do with the demons? She decides to keep quiet, hoping she'll get the full story later.

Igneel exhales slowly, smoke curling around his nostrils. "He should not still be alive."

"I can't tell you how he is," says Lucy honestly, "but I recognized him. I'd never _not_ recognize Zeref." She swallows nervously as she studies Igneel, brushing her hand over a scar on her throat that Levy hadn't noticed before now. "Please, will you help us? I've no idea why Leo thinks you'd help us, but I trust him."

"Of course," says Grandeeney before Igneel can get a word in, earning a glare from the king of dragons. Her dark eyes are furious. "I remember the wars my grandmother would describe, Igneel, and I will not sit back and allow the demons to run rampant once more."

Nervous and now aware that it is very likely a war will be breaking out on every plane of existence, Levy speaks up. "Igneel," she says, capturing his attention. "What of us humans? Is this something they need to be made aware of?"

"I'm uncertain," he admits, frowning. "The demons have only targeted the stars thus far, a separate realm than our own, but they are a species that hungers for darkness wherever they can find it. If, in some way, they were to win out over the stars, it is likely they would target this one next. As it is, the humans, dragons, and stars all worked together to defeat them previously. If they seek revenge, there is no doubt they will come to the humans, too."

Levy presses her lips together nervously at the thought. After a few moments, she suggests, "Let me go back to Fairy Tail. Not only would they be able to inform higher ranking people in our governments about what's happening, but we could help."

"Humans cannot enter our realm," says Lucy immediately, her dark eyes flickering uncertainly. "It isn't forbidden because those within it don't like the humans. It's forbidden because the realm is dangerous for their wellbeing unless you've been granted a place among them like I was."

"Then let us help where we can in this realm," Levy declares. "We can find supplies, do research. You fail to realize that we might be weaker strength-wise than you, but humans are incredibly capable when it comes to puzzling for better solutions." Her hazel eyes are fierce as she stares down the king of dragons. She's confident that Fairy Tail can do something. "Besides, Natsu is a member of our family as well as yours, which makes us family. Let us help those in that family, Igneel."

Igneel stares at her, and then gives a soft chuckle. "All of the praise Natsu and those humans in the Magic Council I spoke with sung about you was false," he says. "You are far more than what they claimed you to be. I will send you with a dragon to the main land. Do what you can there, with your guild, and then report back. We here on Tenrou will begin the process of preparing for war."

Lucy looks both relieved and terrified. "Thank you," she says, and Levy's heart twists with the misery in her voice. There is a sense of loss about her, and Levy gets immediately why she's so sad.

"Let Lucy come with me," Levy says suddenly, eyes locked on Igneel. Lucy looks to her in surprise. "I trust my guild to believe what I say, but that doesn't mean very many others would. She can help me convince those who wouldn't believe me."

And, in the process, Lucy can meet Natsu for the first time in a hundred years.

Igneel nods after a moment, and there is a flicker of fond amusement in his eyes, as if he knows what she's trying to do. "I believe that will be beneficial. Lucy, go with Levy and prepare yourselves. The dragon accompanying you will be sent to Levy's place within the hour with supplies, and you will leave when you are ready."

Despite everything bad happening, Levy feels a spike of excitement at the prospect of going home, even if only for a few hours.

Levy and Lucy are ready to leave within minutes of returning to Levy's cavern. Lucy admires what she's collected in her year on Tenrou; Levy wonders if she'll get to come back if this war truly happens like she believes it will.

Her excitement is brought to a screeching halt when she realizes who Igneel has decided will be not only taking them to the mainland, but will be accompanying them for the duration of their time there.

Gajeel looks as if he can't decide whether or not he's annoyed with it or entirely gleeful that he gets to go along and pester her for as long as it takes to get everyone rallied and ready for what might come their way.

Lucy clearly knows Gajeel, greeting him by name. Levy's startled when he responds with as much fondness as he does when Wendy comes to him. He ruffles Lucy's hair, and she grins at him, not bothering to try for the hug she'd given Grandeeney upon their leaving. When he's done greeting Lucy, his attention turns to Levy, and that small smile turns into a full-blown wicked grin.

"Can't you be pleasant for more than two seconds," Levy complains loudly as they begin to head for the nearest beach, where it will be easier for him to shift into a larger body and take off.

"I'm always pleasant," is his mocking answer, to which she gives him a rude gesture.

Lucy laughs, and Levy throws her a half-hearted glare.

She doesn't find it funny at all.

* * *

Levy's cheeks hurt from laughing mere days later when they step out of the train station and find themselves in Magnolia. She can barely stop giggling as she's been doing for the last few hours, and Lucy looks somewhat amused. Gajeel on the other hand, looks anything but. The look on his face manages to chase away anyone who considers coming anywhere near them.

Despite her amusement, Levy does feel a little bad. She knows how miserable things like the train make Natsu, and she offers Gajeel what she'd always offered Natsu when she learned of him coming off of the train. She scribbles a simple word into the sky and then grins when Gajeel's gaze locks eagerly onto the carefully crafted iron. "Here," she says simply, not bothering to try and grab it herself. "Natsu's always said it helps him."

Gajeel judges her carefully for a few moments before grumbling and snatching the large block up. He bites into it without hesitation, earning startled looks from those around them. He bares his sharp teeth at them until they leave.

Lucy waits impatiently for him to be ready to move, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She's so clearly human, Levy can't help but think, even after all of the centuries she's spent living among stars. She bounds gracefully forward every few seconds when they begin the walk to the Fairy Tail guildhall, fascinated by the world around her, and then hastily comes back to avoid getting lost.

Gajeel, on the other hand, sticks rather close, giving nasty looks to anyone who thinks about coming near him. Levy finds herself somewhat amused with his behavior, reminded that he rather dislikes her kind. She remembers Wendy telling her that Gajeel likes her and decides reluctantly that Wendy might be right. Because Gajeel certainly doesn't look at her with that level of disgust. Sure, he mocks her, but…there's a certain look to his face, ugly and cruel, that she realizes he doesn't hold on a normal day.

"Here!" she declares when they reach the guildhall. She grins at the sight of it, excited. She's not been home in a year and hadn't sent a warning before her visit. She hopes Droy and Jet are in. She bounces then, too.

She makes them wait outside, unsure of how her guild will respond to her return let alone with a dragon and a girl who'd not been to this realm in four hundred years. She slinks through the door silently and takes a quick look around.

Luckily, it's a quieter day. Much of the more well-known members, such as Gray and Erza, are gone, likely on jobs. Mirajane's out, too, and has been replaced by a gently working Kinana. The other two Strauss siblings aren't present, nor is the Thunder Legion and Laxus. She's disappointed to find that neither of her two good friends around, nor is Makarov.

Levy beams when she sees that Natsu is around by some miracle. He looks rather sleepy, actually, as if he's returned from a particularly trying job, and is seated beside none other than Gildarts Clive, a member of the guild Levy's only met with once or twice in her time with the guild. Levy finds herself surprised to see him, but doesn't let that shake her as she silently saunters in. No one seems to notice her, which bugs her a tiny bit, but pushes such a thing out of her mind. There are other things to worry about.

When she stands behind Natsu, Gildarts takes notice of her and chuckles under his breath, staying quiet as if sensing what she wants. She winks, and then taps Natsu on the shoulder. He grunts and glances back before sputtering. "_Levy_?"

"Hi," she says with a laugh, her smile widening when he launches himself to his feet with a confused look. "Nice to see you again."

His response draws attention and others start popping up, shouting greetings in excitement. Levy feels a stab of pleasure, but outside of waving, only keeps her attention on Natsu. Sensing her lack of desire to speak with anyone else for the time being, they surprisingly let her be. "We need to talk," she tells Natsu, meeting his gaze. Her smile fades and Natsu's does, too. He grows serious, recognizing that there's something bad happening.

Natsu furrows his brow. "Okay," he says, climbing over his bench. He glances at Gildarts, who waves them off, and then begins to follow Levy through the guildhall. He's impatient as she stops every now and then to exchange pleasant greetings with people. Levy fights the urge to feel guilty about that; they have business to attend to and there might be a war occurring, but she doesn't feel as if she can ignore their warm welcome homes.

The second they reach the door, Natsu's frowning. Levy grins when he begins to speak as she opens the door. "What the hell do we have to come all of the way out here for –"

He stops dead, and Levy's expression softens when Natsu's shatters with both shock and simple delight. "_Lucy_," he breathes, capturing the attention of the young woman. She'd been musing aloud about something to Gajeel, but spins on her heel in an instant and blinks at Natsu. A smile explodes into existence and she barely has time to hold her arms out before Natsu is barreling into them with a boisterous laugh.

"Natsu," Lucy croons, her arms wrapped around him. Her face is pressed lightly into his scarf-clad neck, and Natsu mumbles something to her as he buries his fingers in her soft golden hair, holding her head there. Levy watches with a warm smile, happy for them. She remembers the pain Natsu had expressed about his separation from Lucy and is pleased they've gotten to see one another again for the first time in some time

"Ya know this doesn't fix anything, right?" says a voice in her ear, and Levy jumps, glaring over her shoulder at Gajeel. But he's looking at Lucy and Natsu, who have parted just enough to murmur in hushed voices to one another. Natsu looks happier than Levy's ever seen him as he rests his forehead against hers. "Someone's gonna die if there really is a war, and even if they don't, the stars don't forgive. They'll be back where they started."

Levy pins him with a look that doesn't judge his thoughts, and he peers at her warily, waiting to see what she'll say. Finally, Levy shrugs. "You long-living creatures worry far too much about things like that," she tells him quietly, smiling when Natsu complains loudly about the tears spilling over Lucy's cheeks and wipes them away with his fingers. "Maybe what you said is right. Maybe they'll be back where they started. But that's not now. We need to live in the here and now – enjoy the now, while we're alive to enjoy it."

Gajeel blinks at her, taken aback, and then merely grunts. "I guess."

Levy gets the feeling that he likes what she's said.

* * *

Evening finds the happy mood dismissed and replaced with a serious, worried air. Levy thinks it odd, how she finds herself perched on the side of the dragons and Lucy rather than sitting beside Makarov and the S-Class mages that are present – people who are of her guild. Instead, she feels more at home with a dragon on either side of her.

How things change.

Natsu is close to Lucy, enough so that their knees brush. If Makarov and the others notice, they say nothing. Gildarts does have a smile dancing over his mouth though, so Levy bets that they're completely surprised by this change in him. Gajeel, on the other hand, is sprawled in his chair, looking on edge and completely unhappy about being trapped in such a small room with so many other people. His eyes dart from face to face, lingering on those that he knows while sharpening at those he doesn't.

Introductions out of the way with minimal irritating comments on his behalf, Levy waves for Lucy to speak, and when she's finished explaining what's happened in the realm she's called home for so many centuries, Natsu's eyes are wide and full of alarm.

"The Celestial Realm has never been invaded," he blurts out, shocked. "We can't get there from here; only the residents can take people there."

"Well," Lucy says tiredly, rubbing her temples, "they managed it. I hope the spirits are okay," she adds, voice cracking a little. "Leo…he was in bad shape when I left."

"Leo's an idiot, but he's not weak," Natsu reassures. "He'll be fine, Luce. Besides, you can't kill the stars. They're immortal. He might be in pain, but he'll show up somewhere else to pester you, just like he always does."

Makarov's lips quirk despite everything that's happening around them. He clearly finds their interactions different and amusing. But he quickly grows serious, his gaze fleeting among the different people before him. "A human, two dragons, and a member of the stars. It reminds me of the alliance formed in the stories of the old wars…but what I find myself wondering is what you expect us to be capable of for now, Levy. As you've all mentioned, we cannot enter the realm of the stars, nor can we hope to stand up against demons. We've all heard the stories of such creatures; I'd go to my death protecting my children against them, but it would be a fight we would most certainly lose."

"There are other ways of fighting," Levy says, rocking forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Her hazel eyes flash. "Look at me. I've never been a fighter, but put me in a strategy meeting, and I can wipe the floor with the likes of Natsu."

"Hey," mutters Natsu when Lucy chokes on a laugh she tries to push back.

Ignoring the interruption, Levy lets her gaze go from person to person, even letting it linger and lock with Gajeel's. He seems curious with what she's intending to say – a good sign. Levy turns her attention back on Makarov, smiling slightly. "Not only is there strategy, there is learning. We have the Fioran Archives, full of information from a thousand years ago. We might have some record of these demons, of their weaknesses. And if that's useless to them…we have mages, capable of fighting. We'd have to figure out how well some of us would do against demons, I think. If they're causing problems for the stars, then we'll have an extremely hard time, but again: strategy. And even then, we can provide supplies, just as I told Igneel. We can support the dragons and whoever else is involved. There's plenty we can do, but we can't just sit back and wait for the fight to come here."

"Well said, Levy," compliments Gildarts. Erza and Mirajane, who have both been summoned back from their work, nod slowly, agreeing. Even Laxus, who rarely agrees with anyone or approves of them, grunts his agreement with her words.

Makarov nods slowly. "I suppose," he says quietly, "that is true…" He suddenly turns his attention to Lucy, who straightens beneath it. Natsu bumps her knee with his reassuringly when he realizes she looks nervous, and Levy wonders briefly just what it's like to be so close with someone, because he seems to read her every movement before she herself knows what she's doing. "Lucy," he says, "tell me. What is your opinion on an alliance like the one spoken of in the stories?"

Lucy fidgets her fingers for a few moments, debating seriously. Finally, she says, her voice possessing a rather unearthly quality to it, "When I was sent away to seek Igneel's help in the war that has broken out among the stars, I was up to my knees in violence. My oldest and dearest friend was bleeding so heavily from an injury, that had he been human, he would have been dead within moments." Her voice trembles. "Those creatures…they do not kill. You are mistaken. They torture us. They play with us, and they thrive off of our pain and misery. I'm…to be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure that the dragons will be much good against them, let alone humans." She looks apologetically at the annoyed Gajeel and Natsu. "But as we discussed with Igneel, they seek darkness, and they will eventually find their way here should they win against the stars. I do not think it is possible for the humans to stand back and not work with us. It will come to you eventually."

"Then that settles it," declares Makarov as if he speaks for all of humankind. "We will give you whatever we can. Gildarts, Laxus, see to it that the guild is aware of what is happening and that they need to be prepared for anything that might occur. Erza, you will see to it that the other guilds are made aware of what is happening. Natsu, you can help Erza with this in regards to Sabertooth, seeing as there are two dragons housed in the guild. Mira, you and I will see to the Magic Council."

They all agree, and Levy feels a little unnerved when she realizes that she's left out. Lucy looks just as worried, while Gajeel looks unsurprised – as if he's expected as much.

"If I might ask it of you," Makarov says suddenly, and Levy realizes he's addressing Gajeel. Gajeel's smugness vanishes and is replaced by a cranky look she knows well. He doesn't wear it very often around the younger dragons, who she tends to hang out with, but more often than not, it's on his face when dealing with a dragon that insults another who has is loyalty. "What kind of things are the dragons capable of in a war like this? I trust Natsu to know some information, but he has been here with us for some time. It may not be as up to date as we need it to be."

Gajeel narrows his eyes and studies Makarov suspiciously for some time. Natsu is beginning to fidget anxiously when he finally speaks. "Fighting. Healing. There ain't much we can't offer 'em. Problem's the number of dragons. Our island's all there is except for this idiot and the other two here on the mainland." Gajeel jerks his thumb at Natsu, who scowls back. "We're strong, but if there's enough to overpower an entire realm, Lucy," he addresses Lucy here, "we ain't gonna be doing much. No matter what Igneel says."

"I had thought about that," Lucy admits, tracing her thigh with a finger. She tugs anxiously at torn, bloody clothes. Levy thinks she could use a change. "Even before our people parted ways, your population was small in comparison to the humans."

"So you have strength," murmurs Makarov, "but no numbers, and the opposite is true of humans."

"Is there a way," Gildarts suddenly says, startling them all, for Gildarts very rarely does so, "for a human to become a dragon…forgive me, what's your name?"

"Gajeel," supplies Levy for him, earning a rather nasty glare for her effort.

"Gajeel," finishes Gildarts confidently.

Said dragon bares his teeth at Levy in irritation, and she doesn't miss how Laxus stiffens and Mirajane flinches, as if expecting him to strike out at her. Levy merely makes a rude gesture to indicate that she doesn't have time for him to be crabby about such things, earning a snort from Lucy that startles her. Lucy's been mostly graceful and non-human until this point. To hear such a human sound…it's reassuring, almost.

"_Yes_," snarls Gajeel, making a rude gesture back at Levy, as if they are children bickering over a sandcastle. Gildarts and Makarov both chuckle over their antics, but they both ignore them. "But it's been outlawed for centuries – and with good reason." Gajeel sits back, slouching in his seat with folded arms and a frown on his face. This time, his expression is more serious than crabby. "It requires killing dragons, and killing too many changes your mind. S'how the dragon Acnologia came to exist thousands of years ago."

Levy blinks, caught off guard. Even she'd heard the stories of Acnologia as a child running loose in the streets of Crocus. Acnologia is rumored to have been a dragon created out of chaos, one who had eaten any stray human who'd wandered in his path, and is notorious for the destruction he was capable of. "Acnologia was real?"

Gajeel inclines his head, and glances at Natsu when Natsu muses, "I think I had just moved to Tenrou as a kid when Igneel finally got rid of him. Nasty guy."

Lucy's lips quirk as she fondly rolls her eyes. Growing serious, she tells the humans, "That's not an option, but the rest…the supplies and research and strategy you offer…those could work. You cannot come to my realm anyways. My realm would hurt you in every way possible." She rises to her feet, tangling her fingers in her torn, shredded dress. "If you agree, then it is time Levy, Gajeel, and I move on and speak with…"

"The Council," finishes Levy gently.

"The Magic Council. Yes, that's right." Lucy flushes, embarrassed by her slip up, although Levy thinks she's doing fine. "Levy tells me that they have been created since I was last here, and that they run much of the country."

"They do, and speaking to them will be important." Makarov inclines his head. "So Mirajane and I will see to it, Lucy. Worry yourself no more about it. You are welcome to join us, but I think it best for you to remain here for the time being. A star such as yourself is a rare person to appear, and there are very, very many bad humans in the world who would take your presence as an opportunity. Besides," he continues, eyeing Natsu with amusement, for Natsu's eyes are only for Lucy. "Natsu is not allowed within the walls of Crocus after his last mishap, and I doubt I could convince him to leave your side during your stay here in this realm. Gajeel, you, too, are welcome to remain here, though I can see you aren't happy about it. If it would be more comfortable, I could set you up outside of town, closer to where a healer lives. She would be someone you would benefit from speaking to as well. She's a witch – different from us mages – and has been alive for some time. She may know something. Levy can take you."

Gajeel doesn't accept or deny the offer, only grunts. His jaw is tight as he shifts, ready to leave. He looks mistrustfully from person to person until Levy, not exactly impatient with him but feeling bad that he is the one Igneel asked to go with her when Igneel knows fully well that Gajeel hates humans, stands swiftly and says, "We can go speak with Porlyusica right now, although I'm not entirely sure she'll be happy to see us…and Lucy is more than welcome to stay with me at Fairy Hills–"

"Levy," Mirajane reminds kindly, looking a little bad about it, "I hate to tell you, but you did drop your lease when you left with Natsu to live on the island with the dragons."

Levy looks stunned, having completely forgotten about this. "I…I did, didn't I? Well, err, this is…" She frowns. "Would it be alright if Lucy and I perhaps stayed here in the guildhall then?"

Mirajane chuckles and smiles warmly at her. "You're family," she tells Levy, "of course you can stay here in the guildhall, Levy, as can Lucy and Gajeel. I disagree with the idea of you living on the outskirts of town," she tells Gajeel when he scowls in protest. "If we're preparing for a potential war – and one that your kind will be a particularly important part of – we need to be capable of getting information from and to you as quickly as possible."

Gajeel scowls, not at all pleased, but Levy doubts he can think of an argument, because she's right. Time means a lot when you're delivering messages between one another – especially in times of war.

"Mira makes great food," Natsu says enthusiastically, grinning at Lucy. "I bet there'll be a party tonight and she'll make a ton of good food."

"Natsu, there's a war going on in another realm," Laxus says rather bluntly, cocking a brow, and Lucy looks inclined to agree with him. "And you think Mira's just gonna launch a party?" He folds his arm. "Besides, she's gonna go with Gramps to talk with the Council."

"Well," says Mirajane, hiding a smile behind her hand when Natsu looks at her with wide eyes, pleading. His gaze can't seem to be torn away from Lucy for too long, however, because it flicks back and forth. "I suppose…we can't really do much tonight, and we do have to send word ahead that we're coming…what do you thinks, Gildarts?"

Gildarts gives Natsu a broad grin. "Need one last hoorah before things get too busy. If we're really gonna take part in a war, then there's no saying who'll walk out. We owe it to the rest of the guild. And if the dragons are taking as big a part as it seems…Natsu, where will you be during this war?" Silence falls. Natsu stares at Gildarts in surprise. Makarov looks shocked as well, but looks to Natsu for an answer.

Because Natsu, Levy remembers, her breath hitching, is half-dragon himself. He calls Tenrou Island home and reports back regularly, having been sent to this guild for the sake of relations. He'd not even wanted to come initially, no matter how much he likes the people he's come to know.

But Natsu's gaze turns to Lucy, who smiles fondly at him, her head tilting as she fondly brushes her fingers along his cheek in a display of the affection she feels for him. "You are half-human, Natsu," she murmurs, "we don't know if my realm would affect you."

Levy doesn't think she's ever seen Natsu look as fiercely as he does in that moment. "I'll go where you go," is all he says.

* * *

After an exciting reunion with the guild – including her previous teammates, which draws tears from all three of them – Levy can't help but find herself tired of all of the commotion and general craziness of a Fairy Tail party. Slowly, as the night continues – even as Natsu and Lucy seem to enjoy the party, both never more than a few feet away from one another – Levy makes her way upstairs to the second floor, carefully avoiding the area in which only S-class mages are allowed.

It's as she's passing it, intent on getting to a room that will allow her some peace and quiet, that a shadow moves and makes her jump. "Gah!" she wheezes, heart skipping a beat. After such a long time on Tenrou Island, many such movements are known to signal bad things, and she's instinctively on her guard. But it's only Gajeel, and she frowns at him as she says sternly, "You're not supposed to be there, Gajeel, that's for the S-class mages."

Gajeel merely shows his teeth in a grin. "Your guildmaster said I could go where I wanted."

"…I suppose," murmurs Levy with a furrowed brow, "you would likely be strong enough to be S-class anyways…"

"What's that supposed to mean anyways?" he asks, and Levy finds herself a little surprised. It's the first interest he's displayed in anything related to the Fairy Tail guild. Well, that and a question of how the guild functioned when it's as ridiculous as he sees it to be.

Fighting back the smile that wants to creep onto her face, Levy says, "We all strive to be S-class. Erza, Laxus, Mira, and Gildarts – the four that were in the meeting with us – were all S-class. It basically just gives you permission to take missions that are more dangerous than normal. It means your stronger than an average mage." Her desire to smile fades. She sighs heavily and admits, "I've always wanted to be S-class, but it's just…not something in the cards for me, I suppose." She looks longingly at the space he's come from, thinking of all of the work that could be done with cursed texts. "I'm not really a fighter, and the trials need fighters."

"S'like you said," he points out, surprising her. "There's other ways of fighting."

She does smile this time, and even gives him a sincere smile for the first time since she's met him. Normally, they're at one another's throats, but Levy must admit that this is rather nice. "Yes," she agrees. "But you have to be able to prove your strength to become S-class, and I'm not strong. That's all there is to it. I don't begrudge anyone else because of it; I've accepted it. It's just…sometimes a little sad." She clasps her hands behind her back.

"I'm okay with it though," she adds suddenly, and Gajeel's crimson eyes slide curiously to her. She flashes him a tired, wide grin. "Who has time for fighting when there's so many things to read? I wish that mages lived as long as dragons. Then I'd never run out of time to do everything that I want. Ninety years at most seems so short."

Gajeel snorts loudly, shifting his weight so that the floorboards creak beneath his heavy body. "Weren't you the one who said to think about the here and now?" he mutters, and Levy blinks at him, caught off guard. He's studying her through narrowed eyes, curiosity replaced with a new look. She swears it's reluctant affection, as if he doesn't want to like her but can't help it.

It makes her smile at him again, her hazel eyes alighting with warmth, and for the first time since Levy McGarden rested her eyes on Gajeel, she likes him.

* * *

The next day isn't nearly as fun. People are sent out to do work. Not just the S-class mages, but everyone. Even the young Romeo is sent out to deliver a message to Porlyusica, requesting her presence in the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Levy is somewhat surprised when Gajeel keeps close to her, seeming to prefer her company over anyone else's. All it takes is a snarl at someone to keep most of the rest of the guild away from him – and, in turn, her. She's a little annoyed by that, but says nothing. There are bigger, more important things to worry about right now.

Lucy, at least, doesn't mind Gajeel's attitude, nor does Gajeel mind her. She joins Levy later in the day, after a long, tiresome conversation with Makarov and Mirajane to plan out things. Natsu stays by her every step of the way.

As she watches it all happen, Levy realizes that she's still not been assigned a task.

She finds herself watching in silence as even her teammates are assigned a task – without her – and simply ends the day in a corner of the guildhall, alone with a half-dragon, a full-blooded dragon, and a fallen star, wondering if this will be the result of what she loves to do and entirely unaware that her misery is noticed.

The time ticks by. One week passes, and then another, and then Sting and Rogue arrive at the guildhall to inform Natsu that all three of them have been summoned back to Tenrou Island. Natsu looks highly distressed when he realizes that this invitation doesn't include Lucy, and she asks that they give the pair a moment.

As they wait a short distance away, Levy looks to the frowning Sting and Rogue and asks, "Do you know what's going on? Did anyone tell you?"

"We know a little," Rogue informs her seriously, "but not much. The fact that Lucy is here says enough though. We figured we would find out the entirety when we get there…although I must say, Gajeel was the last dragon I expected to find on the mainland, let alone Magnolia."

Levy blinks, unprepared for such a thought. "Why?" she asks as Gajeel bristles, baring his teeth warningly at both dragons before him, daring them to say anything. So neither do, clamping up, and Levy takes one look at a dragon she's slowly been understanding more and more and decides against prying. She quickly changes the subject. "Is Gajeel going with you, too? To Tenrou, I mean."

"Going to miss having dragons around if he does?" teases Sting, and Levy swats impatiently at him with a scowl. His blue eyes gleam with playfulness before he settles into a relaxed stance, hands folded behind his head. "No. Gajeel, you're to keep doing whatever it is you're doing."

Gajeel sighs heavily. "Should've sent Wendy with 'em," he mutters unhappily, glancing over his shoulder at the near empty guildhall. "Would rather be back home gearing up for a fight."

"Wendy's a sky dragon, and you know how rarely those eggs hatch," points out Rogue calmly. "It will be a very long time before Igneel even begins to think about allowing her time off the island. As it is, he'll have to convince Grandeeney."

Levy listens to them discuss the smaller parts of their lives and people, comparing Sting and Rogue's time in Crocus to Gajeel's time on Tenrou Island. She barely notices, too focused on being admittedly nosey and watching Natsu and Lucy. Their heads are touching, foreheads pressed together, and Levy doesn't think she's ever seen such a fierce expression on her old friend's face – nor such a heartbroken one. Lucy looks just as sad as she gives his cheek a playful poke.

And then, Levy watches as Lucy presses a final, lingering kiss to Natsu's mouth. Only then does she return her attention back to the dragons, not wanting to be caught watching such a thing. She's puzzled by what she's seen, remembers the look on Natsu's face. Briefly, Levy wonders what it's like to have someone like that – who cares so deeply about what happens to you that they might shatter into pieces if something _were_ to happen.

Shaking off such thoughts, Levy feigns interest in a conversation that normally would have enraptured her, and she's a little surprised when Gajeel shoots her a suspicious look, knowing right off the bat that she's not as invested as normal. _It's the empty guildhall,_ she tells herself when she remembers that she has no direction either. _Just the empty guildhall. Once Makarov comes back, we'll know what to do. _

Her thoughts aren't very convincing.

* * *

It's some time before Makarov sends word that she, Gajeel, and Lucy are being backed by the Magic Council. The mages of Fiore, at the very least, will send their aid to those participating in this war. Apparently, unknown to those within and those who are friends of the guild, sightings of creatures that have torn apart towns are being reported, and the Council is worried by what it means.

"What kind of creatures?" Gajeel demands, ripping the letter from Levy's hand and earning a protest. "Where is the last sighting?"

"It doesn't describe the creatures, and it says in Clover Town. Nothing's left." Levy bites her lip, thinking of a creature that could do something so devastating, and shudders.

"It has to be demons," says Lucy softly, her fingers fidgeting and tangling in the blouse she wears. "It can't be anything else, Levy." She gives Levy a worried look, and then stiffens when Gajeel declares something that even Levy's wary of.

"We're gonna go and look around Clover Town."

"Um," says Levy, her eyes rounding. "No. No, we're not. One, I could get into trouble for going into a location that's under investigation. I'm still a member of the Fairy Tail guild, remember? And two, we're talking _demons_. Not one, multiple. And no offense to you, Lucy, but from what I've heard, if we get caught up in a fight with multiple demons, we're toast!"

"No, I'm with you," says Lucy firmly. "I saw what they're capable of before I was sent to the dragons for help. The demons are dangerous. _Extremely_ dangerous. This isn't something we should be doing Gajeel. If anything, the dragons should be made aware. It's already spread here. That's not…that's not good at all."

"Scared?" he mocks.

Lucy snaps back, "Yes, and rightfully so! You're a fool, son of Metalicana, if you believe that anything but death and destruction – and to us, nonetheless! – will happen." She draws herself up to her full height, though it is still a good deal shorter than Gajeel's, glaring at him. "If you wish to go to your death, than be my guest, but I will not allow you to bring Levy and myself along with you."

Levy is stunned. In the time she's spent with Lucy, she's been rather quiet and good-natured, more likely to smile than anything. But now…Levy sees another side of her, and understands what must have drawn Natsu to her, for she is a living flame, flickering and burning vividly in her rage. Her eyes gleam with cold flames – star fire, almost – and Levy is reminded then that Lucy might have once been human, but is no longer.

Gajeel looks semi-surprised by the attitude, too. "Well, damn, bunny girl," he says, and Lucy splutters furiously at the nickname. "When'd you pick up that attitude? Don't think I've ever heard you raise your voice like that, and you were at Tenrou for a while." He suddenly grins wickedly. "Was it that cat friend of yours? Or the crazy maid?"

Lucy flushes, averting her gaze. "Capricorn," she mutters, much to Levy's surprise. "If I sound and act bigger than I am, people won't mess with me." She bites her lip. "Seriously, we can't. It's dangerous."

Gajeel ignores her concerns and instead drops a hand onto the blonde's head. He ruffles her hair with a broad grin. "C'mon, it's not an entire army and you'll have a dragon this time. What d'ya think, shrimp?" he adds.

Levy debates for a moment, deciding to take a moment to actually consider it from an objective view. "On one hand, it's incredibly reckless and stupid," she murmurs, tugging thoughtfully on a lock of blue hair, "but on the other hand…if there really is only one or two demons that took out Clover Town…we could get valuable information on how they work, what they look like, the likes. It's a lose-lose situation, I think. Either we fail to gather information, or we die in the process of gathering vital information…" She reaches up to remove her headband, frustrated enough to muss her own bangs in an attempt to stimulate _something_. "I really, _really_ don't like it, but it might be best we go. And if all else fails, we can make an escape."

The triumphant look on Gajeel's face almost makes her withdraw her vote, and she grimaces. She might have made a mistake, she can't help but think as Lucy sighs, admitting Levy has a point. Gajeel looks too happy. She doesn't think she's ever seen him this happy – doesn't think she's even _heard_ of him being this happy.

It worries Levy immensely.

* * *

Levy's mouth is dry when she sees the devastation that surrounds them. What had once been a bustling town surrounded by water is now nothing but black wreckage, bodies wedged among the debris. She feels a little ill, her face white when she notices that. She's never dealt with death, she realizes, hastily averting her gaze to the – admittedly impressive – dragon that is shoving his form down behind her.

She doesn't know if it's because he got his way about coming to Clover Town, but Gajeel had willingly offered to carry she and Lucy to this town after Levy had pointed it out on a map for him. They'd told no one where they'd gone, though Levy earnestly thinks that might have been a big mistake on her part. Telling at least one person would have been useful – especially since Lucy is with them.

"Let's stay together," Lucy suddenly says, voice full of sorrowful loss. Levy forces herself to look over, knowing what she'll see, and is startled to find that Lucy has knelt on her knees beside a child's body. Her eyes stare blankly at the sky above, and Lucy smiles sadly, running her fingers along the girl's cold cheek. She murmurs something in a language Levy's never heard, spiking Levy's interest. Levy pushes that interest back. Now is not the time to think about such things.

Gajeel merely grunts and takes the lead, his nostrils flared as he seeks out any information or demons. Levy and Lucy walk in silence. Levy doesn't realize that she's doing it until Gajeel calls in a hushed voice over his shoulder, "Stop cryin', shrimp, I can't hear anything around your sniffin'."

Levy blinks, touching her cheek, and sputters. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't…"

Lucy shoots Gajeel a glare and pats Levy's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't apologize for feeling sorrow over the loss of another life. The world must have changed in the last few centuries, if you've not experienced much death," she muses, smiling faintly. "When I was human, things were very violent. Death was common in our every day life."

"How _did_ you come to join the stars?" demands Levy suddenly, knowing fully well that her question is somewhat rude. Levy can't bring herself to care that Gajeel is hissing pointedly at them to shut up.

Lucy smiles a little and says, "I lived in a village that worshipped the stars. Our village was so beloved by the stars, that they walked freely among us. Leo's known me since I was a child," she adds with a small laugh, her pretty dark eyes glazing briefly at the mention of her good friend. She shakes her worry off quickly. "One day, we were attacked by other humans. They disapproved of our way of living, considered us uncivilized. I admit, I understand how it might have appeared to those who didn't live among us. We lived in caverns in a mountain and were very isolated from others. But…they slaughtered my village. I died guarding the keys that belonged to the celestial spirits. In turn, the Spirit King granted me a place among them."

Levy nods slowly, wondering where the village had resided. She feels terrible that Lucy had experienced anything of the sort – and it must show on her face, because Lucy suddenly laughs softly and says, "Don't worry, I've moved on."

"Could you two _shut up_?" snarls Gajeel over his shoulder quite suddenly, and they both return the glare. "You were so worried about being found by demons. Well, your yappin' is gonna–"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, for a massive shape suddenly hurls itself out of a particularly large piece of debris and slams into him like one of the many trains that cross through Fiore. Lucy and Levy scream; he yelps, caught off guard, but immediately tears into the creature that has buried very sharp teeth into his shoulder.

"Gajeel!" cries Lucy, instinctively snapping out her whip. She's been carrying it around since she arrived on Tenrou Island, Levy realizes, having not noticed it until this moment. Levy moves to dart forward and join in, willing to help regardless of how little she likes to fight.

Gajeel stills her with a single snarl, his crimson eyes just briefly burning into hers. It only lasts for the briefest of moments, and then he's back to tearing into the demon that is trying so very hard to tear his throat free of his body.

The next few moments are rather frightening, in Levy's opinion. The dragon seems to be actually losing before he suddenly takes rips free of his humanoid appearance. All it takes is one bite of those massive jaws, and the demon is still before him.

Gajeel remains in this massive form, towering hundreds of feet above them as he heaves for air. Blood seeps from a nasty looking wound that crosses over his snout. His sharp metallic wings are spread in agitation, much like those of a bird, and when he snarls again, the sound shakes the ground beneath them, intending to draw out anything else that might linger there. Nothing emerges, however, so he finally returns to his humanoid appearance again.

When he does, Levy is startled to see him stagger. Instinctively, she lurches forward, hands already outstretched to offer what help she can. Their supplies are limited, she realizes; they'd not thought to bring anything for more than a day's outing with Gajeel's capability of getting them back within hours. They have bandages, at least, and some things to clean out such injuries.

Gajeel bares his teeth at her, irritated, but she ignores him and instead draws an arm around her slim shoulders. She does her best to pretend that there isn't blood that sticks to her skin and clothes. He's got more than a few cuts, she realizes, studying a particularly brutal one that decorates the back of his forearm. After his initial protest, he doesn't say anything more though, which reassures Levy that she's not acted too hastily.

She thinks he puts a little more weight then necessary on her when she helps him over to where Lucy is already tearing through the pack she's been carrying, yanking out what they need. Her knees buckle and she thinks he snickers a little. "For someone who claims he doesn't like humans," she huffs, "you sure like to – gah!"

A squeal leaves her as she suddenly hits the ground, legs giving out at the weight that he suddenly rests on her body. Gajeel smirks down at her, relatively balanced although his breathing is still ragged. She glares viciously up at him, irritation gathering in her gaze, and Lucy hastily intervenes.

"Come, Gajeel," she says firmly, approaching him with a roll of her eyes. "Let's get you patched up so we can finish looking around and get back to Magnolia…"

* * *

They find nothing of particular interest outside of the confirmation that, according to Lucy, it is nothing but a minor skirmish – a threat and promise of more to come. There are no demons to truly worry about just yet. But it is enough to confirm that they are going to come if they complete what they wish in the Celestial Realm.

When they return to the guildhall, they are met by a very unhappy Makarov. He scolds Levy severely, and she does her best not to bite back that she didn't like that they were just sitting there doing nothing. They have come to the mainland to _help_, not sit back. But she says nothing. Lucy and Gajeel are granted scoldings as well, and it almost makes it worth it. Gajeel looks as if it is the last thing he expected.

They deliver what little information they gathered, and then are dismissed. Levy finds herself fuming – something that Gajeel clearly finds amusing as he sips curiously at a mug of ale that Mirajane had given him alongside his meal for the evening. Lucy is speaking in a friendly manner to the silver-haired takeover mage, leaving them to each other's company.

"What's your problem, shrimp?" he demands suddenly, eyeing her over his mug. "S'not the end of the world. You got told off by Metalicana once, didn't you? Not nearly as bad as that."

Levy debates telling him to mind his own business, but is too tired to bicker and argue with him, so she instead sighs heavily. "It's worse," she says glumly, resting her chin on a fist and frowning at him. "Makarov gave me a home, you know. I love him more than I loved my own parents." He perks up, clearly interested, so she reluctantly admits, "I lived in poverty for the first few years of my life. My father abandoned my mother and I, and my mother was…well…" She remembers the angry woman who had declared magic witchcraft, who had more than once struck her in her rage, screaming how worthless she was. "She eventually died, and I spent some time as an orphan in the streets of Crocus before Natsu hunted me down and convinced me to go with the few guild members that were hanging around."

Gajeel's gaze missed nothing, apparently, because he said, "Your mother wasn't a fan of magic, eh?"

Levy tugs lightly on a lock of blue hair and says simply, "She was from the Pergrande Kingdom. Those with magic were burned alive until a few years ago. And she was always so angry about the fact that my father left us…well, I mean, she was angry before he left, too, but…" She flushes suddenly, realizing she's never said so much about the matter, and hastily changes the subject. "What about you? What was your mother like?" She remembers Metalicana mentioning the dragoness once, although he'd said nothing about what she'd been like.

Gajeel's expression hardens. She sees him consider how to answer as he sets the mug down. Finally, he says quietly, voice lacking any of its normal edge, much to her surprise, "She was a piece of work. Pops says she was nice most of the time, but all it took was one thing to set her off, and she'd launch into rants like no other. Never towards me though, and my old man could always calm her down." He presses his mouth into a hard line. "Was killed a couple o' centuries ago. S'why we isolated ourselves." His expression shifts into one of hatred. "She was harvested like some common animal."

Levy stares at him, her mouth dropped open. Hastily, she clamps it shut and says softly, "I'm sorry. She didn't deserve that."

Agitated and no longer wanting company, Gajeel rocks to his feet and mutters, "No, she didn't."

* * *

Levy is walking around, showing Lucy one of her favorite parts of Magnolia, when the reason for Makarov's reluctance to let them help is made known.

It is a rare moment, in which Gajeel has decided to go off on his own despite the people that happily roam the streets. Levy is enjoying the break she receives from his overwhelming presence – although she feels admittedly off without the grouchy dragon beside her after weeks of his constant company. Lucy, if she even notices, says nothing, merely enjoying their time out in the town.

The blow comes out of nowhere, as Levy is showing Lucy the window display of the store she tends to buy many of her clothes from, and instinct has many people around them scattering.

Levy yelps, immediately tasting blood from where she's bitten her tongue, as she hits the ground. It takes a moment for the pain to come, but when it does, it explodes through her, and she cries out, unable to stop it. Disoriented, it takes her a few moments to come to terms with what's happened as Lucy, shockingly glowing in her rage, shouts and lurches after the man that immediately flees her violent wrath. She blinks at the sky above her head, her shaking hand touching her side.

The fog snaps away and she's left with a burning pain. She hisses, snapping her hand away and finally sits up to look.

She's stunned by the sight of her own blood for some reason. It stains her side, her clothes, her fingers and palm. She studies the wound closely, feeling a little nauseous. Caused by a knife, from the looks of it, it stretches along her ribs and is deep enough to see bone. When that realization strikes her, Levy hastily looks away, her stomach churning.

She's a little bothered by the fact that none of the witnesses around them offer any help, merely bustle along on their way as she forces herself to her feet. She ignores the sting to press her hand over the injury, face white as Lucy hurries back over, annoyed. "I'm sorry," she says honestly, immediately peering at the injury despite Levy's protests. "I lost him."

"It's fine. I just…" Levy looks down at the blood and frowns. _What did I do to deserve _that_?_

The answer comes hours later, when Makarov informs her that there are several people involved with the Magic Council who aren't happy with her. Whether it be about her working with the dragons or bringing back news of war they don't want to hear, they're not happy about it.

"I'm sorry," Mirajane says mournfully as she gently tends to the wound as best as she can, suturing it with practiced hands. Levy's face is white, her fingers clenched into fists. This is the second time she's received such a wound, and she can't help but mourn the loss of her perfect skin. "I overheard some things, and I…I should have told you, Levy."

Levy doesn't bother to respond, simply gritting her teeth against the pain.

When Mirajane is finished, Levy staggers out of the back room she was being tended to in and simply sinks down onto a bench at the back of the guildhall. She's exhausted, and miserable, and beyond angry. With her guildmaster, with Mirajane, with the people who apparently warranted her actions dangerous enough to harm her. With herself, too.

She can't help but think that she should have seen it coming, done something to fend him off the second she knew something was off.

Levy's thinking such thoughts, head in her arms, when someone heavily drops into the seat across from her and demands, "The hell are you doing covered in blood, shrimp?"

_Gajeel. _Of course. Who else would ask about her well being in such a manner? Slowly, Levy shifts until her chin is resting on her folded arms. She meets Gajeel's shockingly serious and angry gaze. "I was attacked while Lucy and I were out," she murmurs, wondering where Lucy's gone. Likely helping Mirajane, as she tends to do. "Someone tried to stab me. They did a pretty poor job." She gives a shaky laugh and Levy realizes that she is suddenly crying. "They don't like that I went to live on Tenrou, or that I'm trying to help prevent the deaths of so many people." She wipes angrily at her eyes. "I should just forget about doing it. Let the war come to them."

She stills when Gajeel reaches across the table and roughly pats her head, his fingers purposefully mussing blue strands of hair in a way he knows she doesn't like. She furrows her brow when he pulls back and rocks back in his seat. "You're startin' to sound like me," he tells her. "It's why I don't like humans. They're greedy and selfish and don't deserve half of what they got."

Levy blinks, and then frowns at him. "But we're not all like that. Some of us try pretty hard to be the opposite, you know…" She trails off, blinking at him in realization, and he bares his sharp teeth in a smug grin. She knows what he's just done, and he knows it, too. "Oh," she murmurs, and wipes her lingering tears away. She smiles faintly at him, and thinks there might be a hint of warm amusement in his gaze. "Thank you, Gajeel."

* * *

Only a day has passed when the doors burst open, scaring the daylights out of the people working in the guildhall to sort out the supplies they've gathered to send to Tenrou Island with Gajeel. Levy rocks to her feet with a hiss, pressing her hand over her injury when she recognizes Rogue, and Gajeel, who is wandering among the mass of crates that appeared overnight, focuses intently on him.

"Forgive me," rasps Rogue, and Lucy pushes her way towards him, Gajeel a step behind. "I have to hurry and get to Crocus, too, but Natsu said to stop here and inform you that we've entered the war officially. Igneel led many of the dragons into the Celestial Realm with the help of a celestial spirit – Leo," he adds to Lucy when he sees her, and she cups her hands over her mouth, eyes lined with tears. "The Celestial Realm has been able to get a hold on the situation and though they've been unsuccessful in pushing the demons back, the demons have not gained ground."

Cheers ring out and Levy lets out a breath she doesn't know she's been holding as she waves. Rogue inclines his head in a brief greeting to the three who had come from Tenrou, and then is gone, disappearing out of the guildhall before anyone can ask him anything.

"Do you think Natsu went?" Lucy suddenly asks, her face full of worry for him.

"No," Gajeel says, surprising them both. "Doubt it. Sucker doesn't have a larger body like most of us. I sent word about Clover Town; Igneel won't let him go."

"I don't know," Levy says, thinking about Natsu and what she knows of him. He's rather notorious for his insistence and ability to pester until he gets his way. He's never failed to get it with Mirajane or Makarov.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," Lucy sighs reluctantly. "I suppose there's nothing that can be done now about the matter."

No one says a word more.

* * *

When Levy's feet hit the sand, she takes the first good breath she's taken in some time. She nurses a cut from Gajeel's sharp plating, but ignores the sting in favor of watching Lucy throw herself forward with a laugh. Natsu meets her with an equally as delighted smile, his arms already held out for her, much like their first meeting, except this time, the force carries them both to the ground. Neither mind that they're covered in sand, or that the few dragons who've come to greet them after staying behind, are chuckling, looking upon them fondly.

"Levy! Gajeel!" cheers Wendy from her place near Grandeeney, who has been left in charge of Tenrou Island until the king's return. Grandeeney smiles kindly as Levy meets Wendy with a happy hug, excited to see the young dragoness after so long. Gajeel shakes himself, shedding metallic scales as he takes on his humanoid appearance once more. He looks rather tired, having flown such a distance carrying heavy supplies, but he stills gives Wendy a wicked grin and ruffles her hair when she goes to him.

"Hey, Wendy," he rumbles. He glances over at Levy, grin turning into a smirk. "Cut yourself again, shorty?"

She glares at him. "Shut up, it's not my fault you're sharp," she mutters, earning a giggle from Wendy as the young sky dragon tends to the cut.

Gajeel growls back at her before focusing on Grandeeney. "My old man fighting?"

Grandeeney's smile flickers out of existence. "Yes. Lucy," she adds as Natsu and Lucy climb to their feet, still grinning at one another. Lucy's smile fades as she looks to Grandeeney. "You've been summoned back to the Celestial Realm to speak with the Spirit King. You'll need an escort. Natsu, I'm sorry," she says far gentler, "you cannot go. If Zeref is truly there…"

Lucy sucks in a sharp breath and Natsu's expression tells everyone that he's not yet heard about this. His grip on Lucy's hand tightens and Levy worries he'll break her hand for a moment. Levy glances at Gajeel when he comes to stand at her shoulder, frowning at the pair as Natsu rasps, "C'mon, Grandeeney, I don't care about Zeref–"

"You could not stop Zeref," Grandeeney says very quietly and gently, although firmly, "when he was only human, Natsu. What can you expect to do now, when it is possible that he is simply more than human?" Natsu looks stricken by this, horrified by the reminder, and Lucy brushes her fingers over the scar on her throat, leaning in to murmur comfortingly to him.

"I'll go with her."

Levy blinks, glancing over her shoulder at Gajeel again. His gaze is locked on Lucy and Natsu. When Lucy stares at him in surprise, he repeats gruffly, "I'll take her there. Might as well. Got nothin' better to do since Igneel's not summoned me to fight yet."

"He says he won't," Grandeeney informs him. "Metalicana requested that you be entrusted with helping this realm prepare."

Gajeel's gaze flickers with annoyance, but he doesn't protest. Instead, he says, "So I won't be gone long. Couple o' days at most, and when I get back, we'll figure out what the dragons really need for the war."

"I'll start making a list," offers Levy, smiling brightly. _Now_ she is capable of helping.

She's startled when Gajeel heavily drops a hand on her head and pats it a few times. "Get that cut looked at, too. I ain't stupid, shrimp, I smelled blood on our way here. Reopened, right?" She huffs, flustered, and he smirks knowingly. "Last thing a human like you needs is for it to get infected."

"I will," she sighs, touching her ribs.

Grandeeney studies them with interest, seeming startled by the interaction, but then nods. "I believe you would be an acceptable escort. Please, leave as soon as you've rested, and ensure that you are prepared for any fighting you may encounter. It may be impossible to avoid it."

"Right," mutters Gajeel, and then glances over when Natsu suddenly snarls in anger. Natsu storms away, his face murderous, and Lucy hastily goes after him, trying to speak to him, although he doesn't look as if he hears her in his anger.

Levy can't blame him, and she frowns when Gajeel mutters, "Told ya they'd be right back where they started."

She merely says, "Wouldn't you rather have had a chance to see someone again versus never seeing them again at all?"

Gajeel considers this for a few moments and then says rather bluntly, "I'd rather not meet them at all."

* * *

"You know," says Natsu that night, after Lucy and Gajeel have gone. Levy had watched them leave with particular interest; a flash of light was all it had taken for them go to the Celestial Realm, completely unlike Lucy's fall from the sky. "I don't know why they won't let me go with her. Dad, the Spirit King. I didn't do anything. Lucy didn't do anything. We just want to be with one another. That's all we want."

Levy is unprepared for the conversation. They're sitting together in her own little shelter, and when she looks at him, he looks furious in a way she's never seen him look – furious and miserable. "Oh, Natsu," she says softly, touching his arm. "I know."

His gaze snaps to hers, and it burns immensely as he stares at her. "I'm not immortal like she is," he says suddenly, and Levy, who is even less immortal than he, blinks. "I take a long time to get old, but dragons get old, too. One hundred and fifty years…I _grew_. I changed. Lucy looks exactly like she did back then." He rakes his hand through his pink hair, looking down at his lap in frustration. "I don't want to waste any time I have. I want to spend it with her."

Levy can't answer him. She instead smiles sadly and rubs his shoulder comfortingly. "Perhaps this war will repair the fracture that occurred all those years ago, so you can be with her."

"I want that," he rasps. "Does that make me bad? 'Cause there's going to be so many dragons and spirits that die in the process. Maybe even humans, too."

"No," Levy says firmly. "I think it makes you a little more human, that's all. There are plenty of us who would wish for the same thing, Natsu. You're not a bad person at all. I think you might be one of the best I've ever met, if I'm being honest." Natsu snorts, and she merely smiles broadly at him, doing her best to cheer her friend up.

All the while mourning her own mortality and the pain it will likely cause the dragons she's befriended.

* * *

"Hey, shorty," calls a voice she definitely does not expect. Levy snaps her head around, her loose blue hair wild around her face. She blinks as she realizes she's really looking at Gajeel. He's clearly back from the Celestial Realm, and a flicker of relief fills her when she realizes Lucy is waving farewell as she walks away to go find Natsu. At least Lucy has been allowed to come back, something that will inevitably please Natsu. "The hell are you doing out here?"

She grimaces, realizing that she is rather far from her own little den – and she can't say that she even knows why she's so far out. All she knows is that she'd been rather bored, her heart tight with fear for some reason, and had decided to wander, ultimately ending up here. "What happened while you were gone?" she counters instead, curious to hear more about what was happening in the Celestial Realm.

He rubs the back of his head with a frown, and Levy realizes he supports a nasty bruise on his jaw, he has a limp, and he's favoring a side. He'd been fighting, she realizes with wide eyes, and feels an ounce of worry for the dragon she's been slowly semi-befriending over the last few months.

"It's not pretty," he says finally. "There's chaos everywhere. Everything's wrecked. We must've landed in a bad spot, 'cause were ambushed only a little bit after we got there. One of my kind managed to show up and help out though, so…" He shrugs.

"And with the Spirit King?" prompts Levy, clasping her hands behind her back and trying to push back the urge to offer her help. If he wants it, he'll tell her, she tells herself. "What did he want with Lucy?"

"Dunno," says Gajeel, much to her disappointment. "Didn't let me sit in on the meeting. Didn't take very long though. Bunny girl got to see that cat friend of hers though. Cried up a storm."

"Leo?" Levy asks for clarification and he nods. "Good, I know she was really worried about him…" She smiles broadly at him, her gaze lighting with warmth. He blinks, studying her warily, though she thinks that there is a hint of fondness in his crimson eyes as he reaches over and ruffles her hair. She can't bring herself to be annoyed – not when she realizes that she can breathe for the first time in days. It's as if their safe return brings her relief unlike anything she's ever felt – particularly the cranky dragon who repeatedly says he hates humans. "Did you get to see Metalicana? I know you two are close."

"Yeah, for a minute." Gajeel looks pleased with this. He rocks back on his heels, creating furrows in the sand, and then starts forward, wincing a little when he sinks into the sand a little more than expected. Levy hurries to walk beside him, easily keeping up for once. She doesn't offer her help, but she keeps close in case he wants it. "He asked about you."

"He _did_?" Levy says, caught off guard. She knows that Metalicana had been particularly interested in her after hearing of her initial meeting with his son. He'd not come around very often, but when he had, he'd teased her mercilessly in a manner that Levy associated with the iron dragons. The desire to tease in place of talking seems to be hereditary, after all. "What'd you tell him?"

"Told him you got attacked in Magnolia and he said you had to stay on Tenrou," is Gajeel's response, scowling at the reminder. Levy bites back a smile, barely managing to keep her face straight as they slip into the trees. The day after she'd been attacked, Gajeel had been particularly irritable. Mostly because he'd not been allowed to hunt down the human behind the attack, from what she'd gathered. The only response he'd ever given when she'd playfully asked why he was so determined to find the man had been something along the lines of _"You're one of the residents of Tenrou. S'personal now."_

"Did he now?" Levy says teasingly, her gaze sparking with mischief. She looks thoughtfully to the sky after a few moments. "It's selfish of me, but I sometimes wish that the dragons weren't taking part in the war." Gajeel slides her a look, and she shakes her head. "I said _sometimes_, not _all the time_. I just…have been here long enough, living with you all, that to me, this has become a home." She gestures to the island before them, grand and beautiful and thriving with life. "And all the dragons…even the bad ones that hate me…you've all become family. I care deeply for what happens to each and every dragon on this island, Gajeel, and it kills me that they've been pulled into a war that supposedly ended so long ago that even an old man like yourself," she flashes him a wicked grin when he glowers, "wasn't alive during it."

Grumbling that he isn't old – Levy grins, knowing she's struck a nerve and tucking that information away for later – Gajeel cocks a pierced brow. "You sayin' we can't protect ourselves, shorty?"

She sighs in exasperation and stops. He stops, too, looking at her in confusion. "No," Levy huffs, putting her hands on her hips and glaring briefly at him. "I'm _trying _to say that I'm glad that you and Lucy came back safe, and that Metalicana and the others are doing alright."

He blinks, caught off guard. "Me, too?" he nearly sputters.

Her lips twitch as she fights back another laugh. "Yes, Gajeel," she says with exaggerated slowness. "You, too. I like to think we're at least a little bit friends."

Gajeel furrows his pierced brow, eyeing her for a few moments. His large form is tensed with confusion, his arms folded despite the pain that clearly emanates from his ribs. Finally, after a long moment, he rolls his eyes and pats her head hard enough that she jolts with a hiss. "I gotta report to Igneel." He starts forward again and Levy gapes after him, a little hurt that he'd not confirmed her desire to be friends despite their initial dislike for one another. That is, she's hurt until he calls over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not, Levy?"

Levy can't help but smile.

It's the first time Gajeel's called her by name.

* * *

Levy finishes gathering a list of supplies that will be needed a few days later, and when she does, Grandeeney gives it a swift once-over to ensure that it has everything they'll need. Confirming that it does, she hands it back and sends the three off again. As Gajeel launches himself into the sky, Levy catches sight of Natsu watching them with frustration, his onyx eyes blazing with a look that makes her nervous. Lucy, noticing as well, tells Levy quietly, "He feels as if there's something being kept from him – the reason he's being kept on Tenrou rather than being allowed to come with us. I am inclined to agree."

Levy furrows her brow, wondering what could be so important as to keep it from Natsu when the dragons, despite being secretive, see no point in keeping particularly important secrets that involve another of their kind.

They repeat this exchange of supplies a few more times over the course of the next few months. If Gajeel is agitated with the fact that he's being kept from the fighting in such a way, he doesn't say anything.

It is during one exchange in Magnolia that Levy is told she's been summoned to the Fioran Archives again, this time by a different Council member than the two she spoke with last time.

Where she'd once been ecstatic to go there, Levy finds herself wary. She knows that more than one Council member is rather unhappy with her and her continued interactions with the dragons of the world. It hurts her, she realizes the night before she is set to leave, that the one place she had dreamed of visiting for so long is now tainted by menace.

From where she sits on the roof of the guildhall – a place she doubts anyone will think to look, regardless of who they are, for Levy can't say she's ever managed to get up there before – Levy kicks her legs and looks to the stars above, silently distracting herself from her thoughts by wondering how the stars can look the same as ever when a war is occurring between them.

"The hell are you doing up _here_, shorty?" a voice suddenly demands. She doesn't bother to look over as Gajeel clambers up to join her, merely wonders silently what's got him so interested in joining her. She doesn't mind his company, though she doesn't bother to answer him, her gaze still locked on the stars.

He drops heavily down onto the roof beside her, and Levy warily notes that something creaks beneath his large body. Maybe it's _not_ so safe up here on the roof, she can't help but think warily. But nothing gives in, so she doesn't bother to bring it up. Instead, she muses, "I wonder if I'm going to be arrested if I show up at the Fioran Archives. Or if I don't. I wonder why a few of those Council members are suddenly so very interested in what I'm doing when the Council was the one who wanted to send me to Tenrou Island in the first place."

Gajeel eyes her out of the corner of his eye, his pierced brow furrowed. "Ya think it's a trap then?"

"Maybe. The Councilmen and Councilwomen can be extremely clever. I wish Natsu was here. They'd not try anything in front of the son of the king of the dragons." She kicks a leg again, reaching up to trace her fingers over the scar that has formed alongside her ribs. "What would you do in their position, Gajeel? You don't like that I live on Tenrou Island. At least, you didn't when I did live there. We've been rather back and forth lately."

Gajeel wrinkles his nose, looking somewhat amused with the question. He kicks a leg up to rest his elbow on it, the other dangling over the side of the roof. "If I didn't want ya on Tenrou, I would've let Zirconis eat ya."

Her lips quirk as she remembers their initial meeting, and she hums, "But your solution would have been to kill me. I'm worried about what the Council will do. If they do arrest me – or possibly have me executed or something, although they've not done that for a very long time – then it could spark a war in this realm, right? Fairy Tail…we don't take kindly to those who hurt our family. And the other guilds won't stand for it, I don't think. Our goal is to help prevent violence among those who cannot help themselves."

"Could be the demons got to 'em," suggests Gajeel. She glances at him, expecting a further explanation. "Blackmail, or threatening. I dunno. Humans always cave in to threats on their lives. Especially greedy old men and women who play around with politics." He snorts, rolling his eyes as if he's praying for patience just thinking about such people. "We'll see when we get there."

"_We_?" she questions.

Gajeel shoots her a sharp look. "What, ya think bunny girl and I ain't coming? You're a resident of Tenrou, and Igneel likes ya. He'd kill me if I didn't make sure things went okay. And like hell you're gonna be able to leave Lucy behind."

Levy thinks that it's a front, a lie. He's coming because he wants to ensure she's not hurt again, she can't help but think, if the look on his face and the way he taps his fingers irritably on the roof are something to go by. She knows he wore this look when it was reported that Metalicana had attained an injury that had downed him for a while.

"Gajeel," she says after a moment, and he looks at her again. He looks as if he's trying not to be annoyed by her chattering, which makes her smile broadly, her face lightening with gratitude and warmth. "Thank you," she says. "For coming to sit with me. I was really worried, but I feel better now."

He scoffs almost playfully before looking to the sky himself as if he, too, is thinking of the war that is happening between the glimmering stars, and Levy contents herself with the companionable silence between them.

* * *

_Told you Part II was almost finished! I haven't even started Part III so no idea when it'll be out. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Lodemai04, Meow Orbit, CrazyZaika, stranger1999, silverwolfwarrior13, piranha pk, Trollka21, Mskumiko24, Purplemara, Glass Dragon's Rose, and Firiare!) as well as those who favorited and followed! _


	3. Part III: Marigold

_**Part III**_

* * *

**Marigold**

_(Despair; Grief; Jealousy)_

* * *

From where she stands, her head tipped back to look up at the beautiful building with its stained windows and ancient architecture, Levy can't help but remember a time when she'd wanted nothing more than to walk through its massive wooden doors. For so very long, she'd wanted nothing more than to be allowed in to this beautiful building, the archives with its ancient words and languages. Now…she feels fear. She brushes her fingers over her scars and remembers that one is because of _the_ people who occupy this very building she's walking into.

At least, she thinks, glancing to her right, she has company – and powerful company, who will make anyone think twice before acting. As he'd promised, Gajeel is there. Lucy, however, had chosen to reluctantly remain in Magnolia at Makarov's request. Natsu would be coming with Sting, they'd been told as Levy was leaving, and Makarov didn't have the time to deal with the tantrum that would undoubtedly occur if Lucy wasn't there.

Reluctant to enter and trying to delay the inevitable trouble this summons would bring, Levy says, eyes darting back to the archives, "I used to stand out here for hours and look at this place." She smiles fondly as she points to an alleyway entrance behind them. "I'd stand right there, avoiding women using the alley for work and the men who would pay them for it."

Gajeel wrinkles his nose at that thought of what kinds of things she must have seen, but only says, "Didn't ya get bored?"

"There was nothing else to do. Besides." Levy bites her lip. "It was the best place to beg for money. Rich folk would come and go from the Fioran Archives and sometimes, if I was very lucky, they would give me a few coins here and there so I could eat. When we're done, I can take you past the place I used to live in. Magnolia's a much nicer town than Crocus is a city; there are no slums. Everyone helps everyone else. Here…" She shakes her head. "You fend for yourself, regardless of age."

"Humans," Gajeel mutters in disgust, and she knows precisely why he's so irritated. Despite their secretiveness about their dens and hoards, the dragons of Tenrou Island are very close with one another. If one begins to struggle, there are a multitude of dragons who will come to help, regardless of the reasons for why the dragon is having so many issues.

Levy takes a deep breath – and then forces herself forward. Gajeel moves with her, not more than a few steps away, and Levy finds his presence incredibly reassuring. She wishes that Jet and Droy could have come, too, but…they had been avoiding her a little. She wonders if they're upset with the fact that she's made other friends.

She approaches the front desk with much less enthusiasm than she had the last time she'd been here, with Natsu. "Hello," she says to the woman sitting there, and the woman calmly looks up from her paperwork. Her eyes flicker with recognition, and Levy feels a stab of pain at the disgust that crosses through her gaze. So very different, Levy thinks mournfully. "I was summoned by a member of the Council to speak with them?"

The woman slowly rises to her feet, as if intent on taking her time. "Of course. I'll inform them that you're here, Miss McGarden." She mutters something under her breath, gaze flashing between the pair, that Levy doesn't catch.

But Gajeel does.

And his glare freezes the woman in her tracks, like a rabbit that finds itself staring unexpectedly at a fox. "Wanna try that again?" he challenges, and Levy blinks, wondering what she'd said.

The woman clears her throat anxiously. "M-my apologies," she says hastily and then races off to inform those that want to speak with them that they're there. Levy frowns after her before looking to Gajeel for an explanation. She can't say she expects what she sees.

He is livid – angrier than Levy can ever recall seeing him. Angry enough that it makes her flinch when the look suddenly turns on her for the briefest of moments. It vanishes just as abruptly. "What'd she say?" Levy says faintly.

Gajeel looks as if he's debating whether or not he should tell her, which warns Levy right away that it's particularly bad. Finally, the iron dragon clears his throat, looks her in the eye, and says with a wince, "Basically said that all you're good for is keeping dragons…busy, and that you're a glorified–"

She cuts him off. "I get it." She understands what the woman has accused her of almost immediately despite Gajeel's rare moment of tactfulness, and she feels a flicker of hurt that must show on her face, because she's surprised when Gajeel gives her a grin that is all sharp dragon teeth and pats her on the head.

"Don't worry so much, shrimp," he tells her, mussing her blue hair until she hisses at him. "Like to see that lady deal with Zirconis like you did, or impress Igneel like you did with your weird languages."

Levy's lips twitch and she smiles faintly at him, shoving her gratitude into her eyes before she turns as her name is called. The woman is back, and this time, she keeps her eyes on the floor. Gajeel gently pushes her forward, and Levy trips but quickly catches her balance with a scowl over her shoulder. He ignores her, and she returns the favor, although she sticks close, truly grateful that he is with her. She's not have preferred anyone else.

They're taken to the same room that Levy had spoken with Mest and Lahar in with Natsu so long ago, and she stills upon ducking through the open door. Five Council members reside within, all older men, and she feels nervous. She doesn't let it show on her face, taking comfort in the uncertainty that appears on their faces when they see Gajeel step in behind her.

"If you'd wait outside, sir," tries one of the Councilmen, but Gjaeel silences them with a growl so deep it rattles Levy's bones. It gives her a boost of confidence, and Levy lifts her chin proudly as she sinks into a chair across from them. Gajeel doesn't sit; he positions himself near her shoulder and instead leans his hip on the table, arms folded.

As if they'd not just tried to isolate her, Levy smiles in an attempt to be friendly and says, "What can I do for you? It's not often Fairy Tail mages are summoned to speak with the Council for things outside of destructive tendencies – and I most certainly have not been around enough to cause any of that." She dares them to try and say otherwise. She knows better, and Gajeel's been particularly careful to avoid damaging anything – outside of a one time incident in which a daily brawl had broken out in the guild. It had been started by a rare visit from Natsu and a comment from Gray, of course. Somehow, Gajeel had gotten dragged into it and it had all come to an end when, eager to challenge a full-blooded dragon, some idiots had approached with playful grins – and had failed miserably, resulting in several broken tables.

He could say otherwise all he wanted, but Levy knows that he had fun in that moment.

All five of the Councilmen exchanged grim looks and Levy knows this is going to be anything but fun. Sensing the same, Gajeel shifts behind her.

Finally, the one at the head of them all says firmly, "We would like you to reconsider what you've been doing with the dragons, Miss McGarden. You're creating unnecessary panic in the public with all of this talk of a war that has nothing to do with the rest of us – if it really is even happening. We believe it would be best to withdraw your company from the dragons entirely and suggest it may be best to go back to what you were doing before Lahar implemented this ridiculous plan to encourage relationships between humans and dragons."

A braver one levels Gajeel with a rather nasty look. "Monsters like him have no reason to interfere or so much as be a part of human lives when we have only recently convinced the public that we are not evil creatures who should be burned at the stake."

Levy knows that several Council members have been thinking about this for some time, but most certainly isn't expecting it to be stated so obviously to her face. Expression stricken, she says, "_Unnecessary panic_? Have you…have you not seen what happened to Clover Town? To the surrounding villages? They've been destroyed by demons that are slipping through the cracks of another realm, intending to bring the war here if they somehow win against the stars and the dragons–"

"Those are isolated events," denies another member. "And they are not demons."

Levy barks out an angry laugh, remembering their trip to Clover Town. "I beg to differ."

She's so angry, she realizes, she's shaking. Her hands, placed so carefully in her lap, shake as she says with a carefully handled voice, "Right now, in a realm we cannot touch because we are fragile, pathetic little humans, other beings are fighting for their lives to ensure that creatures who dwell within death and destruction do not come to this realm and kill us all. You think that there is panic now? What will you do when a war appears on your doorstep and you are unprepared for it because you are too blind to admit that it's coming – because you are too _scared_ to?"

Rage flickers across more than one face, and Levy rises to her feet again, refusing to stay if it means listening to such nonsense. Gajeel shifts aside to let her. Levy looks at each of them, one after the other. "You are the worst of our kind. Greedy, and blind, and hateful. You are why other species like him," she points at Gajeel, "hate us. You are why I have come to hate myself for being what I am." She presses a hand over her heart, her hazel eyes blazing. "You sit in here, claiming that I am a harlot, that dragons like Gajeel are monsters, when there are children starving in your city streets. When you look at us with that type of hatred, stop and look at yourself in the mirror."

One particularly mean looking man's face twists with fury and disgust as Levy waves for Gajeel to leave, indicating that she'll be a step behind. "You should watch your words, girl. Was one warning not enough for you?"

Levy stops, and even one of the five Councilmen stops to frown at the man beside him. "Warning?" says the man. "What kind of warning? What have you done?"

Levy is so surprised by the man's alarm that she doesn't think to keep an eye on the response of the one in front or her. Between one blink and the next, Gajeel is easily perched on the table, crouched with perfect balance on the very edge with his face only inches away from the man who'd threatened Levy. Levy cannot see his face from where she stands, frozen in horror, but she has the feeling that it resembles the one that had scared her not too long ago. "Gajeel–"

"Just because," says Gajeel, and the man who had threatened Levy is pale, his body trembling in his seat. He is frozen, unable to move. "We are at war with the bastards you're too scared to fight against doesn't mean we'll forget a threat against our own. Levy," Gajeel says, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the wide-eyed woman, "has a bunch of big, nasty friends who wouldn't mind crushing a bug like you for that assassination attempt."

"What have you _done_?" demands the Councilman again, but Gajeel ignores him.

"Don't forget that it's not just her you're dealing with," Gajeel says darkly. "Igneel's been pretty lenient with you bastards 'cause of what he's dealing with. But the second we win that war – and we will win it, 'cause we don't want to deal with the aftermath – he's gonna come looking to settle all those little things that popped up when he couldn't deal with 'em. Next time you think about sending someone to stab someone who's trying to save your pathetic lives, think about that."

He doesn't move for a few more seconds, letting his warning sink in. And then he straightens, walking over the creaking table. He jumps down with ease, snapping his jaws angrily. "C'mon, shrimp," he says firmly. "We're goin'."

Levy's too stunned to do anything more than follow him.

She says nothing until they've left the Fioran Archives far behind, and she blinks when she realizes where she's led them to, because Gajeel is now trailing behind, keeping a close eye out for danger. She stops dead in her tracks, and he grunts when he bumps into her. Finally, she takes a deep, shaken breath. Suspicious, Gajeel ducks around her to peer at her face. "You ain't cryin' again are you?"

"A little," she admits, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just…angry." She looks at all of the people that surround them, and feels a deep gratitude towards him. Gajeel so very clearly hates Crocus and all of the humans that press in on them, but he came with her anyways, knowing that she had so desperately craved some form of safety when facing down such people.

She starts walking again, leading him away from the more crowded parts of Crocus. Before long, they're in the broken parts. And, as promised, she stops in front of a crumbling building, long since abandoned. It's smaller – so much smaller – than she remembers. It had seemed so much bigger when she'd been little. She thinks she can hear her mother's harsh voice berating her for some reason or another for a moment.

Gajeel, sensing that she's not in the mood to discuss the event with the Councilmen, studies the building before them. "This the place?"

"Yes," she murmurs, pushing the door open. It's barely hanging on by a hinge and rattles horribly against the wall. She winces, but ducks inside anyways, taking in the old, half-rotten furniture. The kitchen is dirty and she winces at a mouse she sees, scampering to safety. "It's not much, but it was home for the first thirteen years of my life." She points to a half-broken bed frame in the corner of the kitchen. One of the legs had broken, the corner resting on the ground. Someone must have stolen the blankets she'd left there. "That's the bed my mother died in. It took me days to figure out what to do – to knock on the neighbor's door." She smiles wryly. "He charged me for the help. I didn't eat more than an apple here and there for a week afterwards."

"Bastard," mutters Gajeel, peering around with interest. He ducks around a corner and vanishes down the tiny hallway that holds a single closet and a small, horrid bathroom. Levy watches him closely, thoughtfully. Her stomach twists with warmth as he carefully nudges the closet door open, his movements cautious as to not break anything.

It strikes her in that moment that Gajeel's become a very, very good friend, and she can't properly say how happy she is that he decided to accompany her to this horrid city.

Clearing her throat, Levy steps forward and squeezes her way psat him. He stills, frowning at her when she ducks into the little closet, expertly shoving a nasty sheet aside to let some light in through a hole. "This," she says, sneezing as her nose is filled with dust, "was my room." She points to a threadbare blanket. "That's what I slept with. And here," she ducks to push aside some bricks that have been so very carefully placed to hide the hole away, "is where I kept my treasure."

She pulls the book free, straightening, and fondly brushes dust away. It's old and ragged, barely staying together. Pages threaten to flutter to the ground. But she smiles at it as if it's a newborn child, and then hands it to him, trusting him with it.

He takes it carefully, peering at the cover. Amusement flickers across Gajeel's face. "Dragons, eh?"

"Fairy tales," she corrects, "with my favorite being about a dragon. Not that I could ever read it. I didn't learn how to read until I joined Fairy Tail. I'll read it on the train back." She waves him out of the way, squeezing past him again. She leads the way back into the main part of the small home, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. She remembers what it was like to live here with her parents, and then her mother, and then alone. She remembers how frightening it was to stop at the front door every evening and realize that there was no one waiting for her, no one to cook her warm meals or offer her a very rare smile.

Her mother had been a lot of things, Levy admits, but she'd been her mother.

Gajeel is carefully flipping through the pages of the book, not bothering to rejoin her just yet. When he's done, he closes it, neatly ensuring that all of the pages are tucked securely between the covers, and hands it over. She takes it lightly, grateful for his care with it. "Do you have anything like this?" she suddenly asks, curious.

He glances at her, studying her closely. "Yeah," he says finally, searching her gaze. "I'll show ya next time we go to Tenrou."

She smiles as if he's given her the world.

* * *

The world has shattered before her very eyes.

Levy stares at the scene presented to her, her face white with shock and her hands trembling at her sides. _This can't be happening_, she thinks, her knees nearly buckling when she stumbles forward a few steps. A hand snags her elbow, stopping her. Gajeel rumbles a low growl in the back of his throat. "Don't. Could be demons around." And it isn't a "could," she realizes, staring at the massive shapes that slink through the rubble.

Levy doesn't know how they knew where to strike, but they'd done a very good job of it.

The town she had called home after Crocus – the beautiful warm and welcoming town of Magnolia, who prided itself on its guild and old buildings – is gone.

A sob builds in the back of her throat. She had known it was coming – the conductor on the train had realized where they were heading upon seeing the emblem on Levy's shoulder and had warned them. But to actually see it as it was…full of wreckage and ash, destruction and death…

She hits the ground on her knees, not caring when she bruises and scrapes them, and _screams. _

The sound is ragged and agonized, the vicious pain that encompasses her, drowns her, evident in it. She buries her face in her lap, not caring what the dragon standing over her thinks anymore. What point is there when her family and their home are _gone_?

Gajeel lets her cry for once. He slowly drops into a crouch beside her, keeping an eye out for danger. "Levy," he mutters, not sure what he intends to say, because he doesn't know what it's like to find his entire home has been annihilated in one fell swoop. She shudders beneath his touch when he briefly rests his calloused fingertips on her back. He finds that he doesn't like this at all, much preferring her to smile or laugh.

Levy lingers like this for some time, drowning in her misery. She can't bring herself to sit up, to start pushing ahead. So Gajeel makes her. "C'mon, Levy," he says gruffly after nearly an hour of this. He finds he doesn't want to interrupt her mourning when she blinks at him from dazed hazel eyes. "We gotta get to Tenrou and let someone know."

She knows he's right. Sting and Natsu had been in the town, as had Lucy, she realizes. Uncertain of what that means for them, Levy lets him pull her to her feet. His fingers grip her arm gently, and when they turn to leave, she doesn't bother to try and stop the tears that roll down her cheeks.

"The worst part," she whispers as he guides her away from what is left of Magnolia, not wanting to take on a larger form so close to a dangerous area, "isn't even that it's gone." She lifts her silver-lined eyes to his, a hiccup escaping her. He fights the urge that bubbles out of nowhere to push the blue strands of hair that stick to her tear-stained cheeks away. "The worst part is what they said. They said what we were doing is unnecessary. So _why_," she stresses, throwing an arm out in the direction of what is left of a town and guild that she loves so much, "is it all gone now? How can what we're doing be unnecessary when so many people are–"

She cuts herself off, voice breaking, and this time, Gajeel doesn't fight the urge. Instead, he brushes her hair away in silence, expression murderous.

* * *

Gajeel hits the ground a little more gently than he normally would, Levy notices, and she runs her fingers fondly over a heavy metal plate of armor that protects his hide. She doubts he notices – doubts he even cares. He probably just wants her off of him. She slides down a little less gracefully than she normally would have, stumbling numbly in the sand. She feels light-headed – exhausted. She's not slept since before they'd gotten off the train to go to the Fioran Archives over a day previously.

She blankly watches as Gajeel's form shoves itself into something smaller. It's uncomfortable looking, and she can immediately see that he's just as tired as she is – mostly from what he's just done. It takes a lot of energy to go between bodies, he had once told her. She can tell he wants to go straight to Grandeeney. His body is tensed, his fingers twitching with impatience, so she just tells him quietly, "You can go ahead. I'm just going to go and sleep."

Gajeel ignores her, shortening his stride to walk beside her as they head in the direction of Levy's small den. Grandeeney's den lies in the same direction, so at least, she supposes, he's going that direction anyhow.

It's as they're crossing a small creek that takes no more than a single step to get over that Gajeel suddenly pauses. He looks over in the direction of Grandeeney's lands – and then simply grabs Levy's wrist and starts dragging her towards them. "Gajeel," she protests tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up. "What are you…"

He ignores her, as if she's not speaking, and Levy falters when they reach Grandeeney's den. The dragoness is settled half-in, half-out of her den, her massive form comfortably lying in the warm patch of sun that strikes her beautiful white feathers. Wendy is darting this way and that in front of her, rambling on about something, and Levy feels something in her buckle at the peaceful sight.

She makes a low, broken sound that they catch immediately. Both pause to look over and Wendy lights up at the sight of them. "Gajeel!" she laughs. "Levy!"

Wendy's laughter shatters what little is left of her sanity.

Levy stumbles forward a few steps, sobbing, and Wendy's smile vanishes. Grandeeney rises to her feet, body shifting and stretching, shrinking and twisting until she is striding forward, her face sincere and serious and gentle. She extends her arms and Levy slams into them, crying harder when they curl gently around her small form. "Oh, my dear," whispers Grandeeney, furrowing her brow. "What's happened?"

Levy can only cry against her as Gajeel quietly explains. Grandeeney's confusion quickly turns to sympathy and grief. "I was wondering why we'd not heard from Natsu and Sting yet," she admits, running her fingers comfortingly through Levy's hair as she tucks the stricken Wendy against her as well. "They should have been back yesterday, but…thank you for telling me, Gajeel, you may go."

He hesitates, and despite the sadness Grandeeney feels, she smiles warmly at him. There is a knowing look in her gaze as she says kindly, "You both need rest. I will fetch you first and foremost should anything happen, Gajeel."

So, Gajeel inclines his head, and Levy watches him leave with distress in her gaze, worried that she will turn around and find that another of her friends is unexpectedly dead.

* * *

She doesn't know how word gets back to him, but a matter of days later finds Levy standing numbly before Igneel in the light of the dawn. He looks as tired and miserable as she feels as he peers down at her from ancient green eyes. She takes a shaken breath as she meets his gaze and whispers, voice cracking from exhaustion and lack of use, "I'm sorry."

Igneel's gaze flickers with grief. "You have nothing to apologize for," he rumbles, lowering his head until the very tip of his nose brushes her head. Hot smokey breath washes over her, and she finds that it gives her more comfort than anything else has. For the first time in a while, she can breathe despite the haze of smoke around her, simply because she knows that someone hurts as much as she does.

"I will speak with the Spirit King and inform him of what has happened," rumbles Igneel. "Nothing changes with regards to you, although I will retract Rogue from Crocus and the guild he has joined there if what you tell me about the humans threatening you is true. Dragons do not take kindly to threats against their own."

Levy's lips twitch into a ghost of a smile. Gajeel had told the Councilman something similar. "Thank you," she murmurs, and then jumps when a voice interrupts their quiet conversation.

"Igneel, Lucy's not dead," the spirit that accompanies Igneel says, looking puzzled. Leo, Levy believes, for there is something about his fierce expression that reminds her of a lion. His shaded green eyes are sharp with intelligence and knowledge, and not for the first time, Levy craves knowledge as if it is what will sustain her forever. To know what the spirits of the stars know…

But she focuses on what he's said instead of that craving. "What?" she breathes, stunned.

Leo's gaze slides to her, softening. He seems to understand her grief just as well as Igneel. "I have known Lucy for a long time," he gently tells her. "All of the spirits have. She once held our keys, tying us to her. We can feel her very life force as if it is our own." He presses a hand gently over his heart. "And Lucy is not dead, Levy McGarden. She lives. I don't know why she would not have come home, but she is alive."

Levy's lips tremble. "But where could she have…where could she have gone? Magnolia is _gone_. I saw it myself. All that remained were demons and destruction." Her eyes mist at the thought once again. "I saw death."

She will _not_ give herself hope, she tells herself firmly.

_Cannot_ give herself that hope only to lose it just as quickly.

But he has planted that thought in her mind and that evening, when Igneel and Leo have returned to another realm to fight in a war that Levy has not seen but has felt the effects of, Levy finds herself wandering across the island. The sun is very nearly gone when she reaches the other side, a part of the island she has not yet gone to despite her constant interactions with its owner.

"Gajeel?" she calls hoarsely, her throat still sore. She doesn't know where his nest resides within his small section of the island, but she doesn't want to stumble into it by accident. She knows that doing so will only make him angry with her, and she doesn't think she can truly handle an argument with the generally cranky iron dragon at the moment. When she receives no answer, she tries again. "Gajeel!"

She is only met by silence, so Levy decides to simply stand there, finding she feels like an idiot. She isn't standing there long before she hears a click of irritated jaws. Levy turns and finds Gajeel emerging from a particularly thick cluster of foliage, scowling. "Are you an idiot? Why the hell are you out here this late? You're gonna get lost going back."

She can't help the hint of a smile that crosses her face. "Worried?" she teases faintly, and he pauses, studying her closely.

She blinks when a flicker of relief crosses his face. He _was_! She nearly gapes at him before hastily moving on, not wanting to admit just how happy it makes her to know that he likes her enough to worry about her safety to such a degree. Instead, she says, "Will you take me to the mainland?"

Gajeel slowly tilts his head to the side, as if debating how to answer. "No," he says finally, and her stomach plummets.

Just as quickly as she's decided she likes his concern, she decides she hates it with passion. "Please," she begs, stepping up to him. She knows from experience that people are less likely to say know if you're staring them down. She meets his gaze head on, shoving as much emotion as she can into the look. She _needs_ to go look, to make sure that at least someone survived.

Gajeel leans in so that his face is only inches from her own and grins, his sharp teeth rather lethal-looking in the light of the dimming night sky. "_No_."

She puffs her cheeks up angrily. "Why not?"

He promptly jabs her beneath the eye, making her swear quietly and yank back. "You ain't been sleeping, and there's no way in hell I'm takin' you back there just so you can get attacked by a cranky old human or a demon."

Levy stares at him, admitted startled that he'd noticed. She _has_ been having some trouble sleeping, mostly because she feels rather lonely despite being on an island she's called a second home for some time. "Leo said," she says, voice quivering, "that Lucy is alive." Gajeel's gaze sharpens with interest, and she tentatively circles his wrist with a hand, squeezing gently. His narrowed eyes watch the movement suspiciously. "Please, Gajeel," she begs, voice soft. "_Please_."

Gajeel studies her for a few moments before letting out a huge breath, rolling his eyes. "Fine," he mutters before repeating in a louder voice, throwing his free hand in the air, "_Fine! _I'll take you to the mainland. But you do what I say when I say it, ya hear me? _Especially_ if we go to Magnolia."

"Yes!" she agrees immediately, a small laugh escaping her. "Thank you, Gajeel!" She smiles at him, and she doesn't miss the way his face softens a little. Gruffly, he responds by ruffling her hair. She doesn't bother to scold him for it. Instead, she smiles more.

* * *

They don't tell Grandeeney or even Rogue, who has returned from Crocus at Igneel's demand almost immediately with a furious and mourning expression on his face, where they go or even that they're leaving; mostly because they both agree that she'll likely demand they remain on the island. So when they leave at dawn the next morning, they leave in silence with no one to send them off. The trip is more relaxed than the one that had brought them back to the island, and Levy finds herself perfectly at home in the sky, her eyes curiously scanning the never-ending oceans around them.

Briefly, she wonders what traveling across them would be like.

When they reach the mainland, they strike off for Magnolia first and foremost. Reluctant as he is to go there, Gajeel admits that it's their best starting point. Levy's determined. If they can just search the guildhall, she tells him, then maybe they can understand where any survivors might have gone. He asks her if she really thinks she'll be able to handle going near the ruined building, and though her voice shakes, she promises that she can.

Which is how they find themselves back in that same spot they'd been in not too long ago. Levy's heart aches as she stares down at the destruction, but she feels a flicker of determination. She will not cry, she tells herself, even as those tears fill her eyes against her will. "I'm fine," she tells herself, and Gajeel glances at her out of the corner of his eye, clearly not believing her. "

I'm fine," she repeats as she presses her mouth together as they start down towards the town. Gajeel is on high alert. He can't seem to stop the growl that rumbles in his chest, though it's a rather quiet one that Levy can feel more than hear. She knows to keep silent, and she knows to stay close. She stays both, quiet as a mouse and close enough that her arm regularly brushes his.

The town is empty. At least, it appears to be. No shapes lurk in the devastation, as if they've moved on since Levy and Gajeel had seen it from a distance. When they enter it, Levy looks past the bodies that she can see, past the ruined buildings and the flooded canals that make them have to detour through the nastiest parts of Magnolia's ruin.

It takes them much longer than it should have to reach the guildhall, and even then, they've not yet seen anything dangerous. But Levy knows better than to trust the peace of it all, and so does Gajeel, and they pause at the broken doors, taking in the sight of the once lively guildhall. Half of the roof has crumbled in where something struck it, there are many holes in its walls, and the doors are barely holding onto the hinges.

"Structural damage," mutters Gajeel so quietly she can barely hear him. "Not safe to go in."

"But I'm still going to," she breathes back. She doesn't know where else someone could hide in this town if they're still alive. She glances at him anxiously and he rolls his eyes, indicating that _yes_, he will join her in her suicidal decision to enter the ruined building.

The inside of the Fairy Tail guildhall is just as ruined as the outside. Tables lay in splinters, the bar seems to have been ripped apart, and the location of the stairs has been buried by the collapsed ceiling. Levy carefully investigates each nook and cranny with Gajeel, who remains wary of any demons that may come out of hiding.

She checks Makarov's office with care when she realizes that it still stands and hasn't been touched. Her throat clogs with emotion when she sees that it looks just as it should. His desk and books and paperwork are still there, just waiting for him to never come back for it, because everyone in the guild knows that Makarov detests the paperwork the Council demands of him. He'd much rather spend his time with his children.

Levy gently closes the door behind her, stroking the wood. Tears roll freely down her cheeks, but she makes no sound as she slides down a hallway, Gajeel a step behind. She checks a few other spots – storage closets that have been ripped to shreds, mostly – before she stops before the final door. She takes a deep breath and pushes it open, wincing at the dark she is met with.

Gajeel stops her immediately. "Bad idea. The demons love the dark; s'what all the stories say."

"I know, but it's the last of it," she whispers back. "The door was untouched. Every other door they've come through is broken."

"Could be a trap," he points out, and she shrugs.

"I know, but…this place," she gestures to the basement, "is protected against magic. It's the safest part of the guildhall." She squares her shoulders, scribbles a word in the air to give them light, and then ignoring his irritable snarl, descends into the basement below the guildhall. She peers around with care when she reaches the bottom of the stairs, willingly let Gajeel sweep ahead, looking for any danger. The meek light her magic offers casts scary shadows that she doesn't dare look past as she makes her way deeper into the storage place that had once been shockingly bright and cheery for a storage area.

She's checking behind some shelves when something curls around her ankle and _yanks_.

Levy goes down with a gasp, and Gajeel whirls around with a nasty snarl on his face, prepared for what's coming. He's instead met with a flash of light so bright that he's temporarily blinded, and Levy's ankle burns with the force of leather striking the flesh. She throws her hands up to protect her eyes, breathless from hitting the ground, and hastily scribbles a word in retaliation.

There's a startled yelp, and then the light is gone, and Levy finds herself staring at complete and total darkness until she retrieves her own light, heaving for air. Gajeel is quickly working himself into a frenzy behind her, she realizes as the ground trembles beneath them, his body threatening to hurl itself into something much, much bigger.

But Levy sees a flash of gold – a familiar, pale and frightened face – and gasps. "_Lucy_!" she can't help but cry. Ignoring the bite of the whip curled around her ankle, Levy shoots to her feet. "Gajeel! Gajeel, stop!" she gasps when the ground shakes again. "It's Lucy!"

The ground stops, and Levy finds herself worried about what that might bring to their "safe" basement.

"L-Levy?" stammers Lucy, her dark eyes filling with tears. She hurls herself at Levy with a cry of relief, and Levy tightens her arms around her comfortingly, remembering how she'd done the same only days before. Lucy shudders at the friendly touch. Levy pulls back after a moment, horrified when she realizes that blood slicks her front, and her body trembles with the effort of remaining upright.

"Lucy, you're _hurt_," she breathes when Gajeel joins them, growling irritably at the blonde.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" he thunders in a whisper, his furious red eyes nearly glowing in the darkness. Lucy ignores his temper in favor of hugging him, too, and he swears unhappily, making Levy laugh softly.

"It's not bad," Lucy says after a few moments, wiping at her eyes. "It looks worse than it truly is…it's safe! They're safe." She calls this over her shoulder, and something in Levy sinks when she sees two shapes duck out from behind a wall, hand in hand. She recognizes Sting immediately and can tell that he's in rough shape. His body trembles with the effort it takes to move, his wary blue eyes dull and full of agony. And clutching his hand in terror is none other than Asuka, one of the few children that were born into the guild.

"Oh, Asuka," Levy breathes, and Asuka sobs, lunging for her. She catches the girl, hugging her tightly. She understands then, noting the way Sting's knees suddenly very nearly buckle and he leans heavily on a shelf, his fingers curling around his side. She understands why Lucy has not returned to her realm.

"How bad?" Gajeel demands, staring at Sting.

Sting blinks blankly back at him for a moment. Finally, he croaks, "Bad."

Lucy explains, "He was protecting us. It got bad very quickly. One moment, everything was fine, and the next…there was fighting everywhere. I grabbed Asuka when something came after her. Sting got between us and killed the demon, I think, but the wound…it won't stop bleeding. I know it takes a lot to kill a dragon, but he could really use help," she tells Gajeel hastily.

Gajeel nods curtly, eyes searching the air as he debates what to do. "No way in hell we can fly with him like that," he tells Levy, and she nods her agreement. "And I ain't going to be able to convince Grandeeney to send Wendy to the mainland or get Grandeeney herself to come."

Levy bites her lip, thinking, and then gasps, "Chelia!" They glance at her. "Lamia Scale," she explains quickly, "has a girl who uses sky magic. It's rather like Grandeeney and Wendy, actually." She looks to Gajeel with wide eyes. "It's not far, either. Hargeon's the port town that we went to when we took the train here the first time we came out to speak with the guild. She can't do as much as they can, but maybe they can fix him up enough that we can get him back to Tenrou, where they can do the rest."

"Yes," says Gajeel dryly, "but there's another problem, shrimp. We gotta get him to Hargeon."

Sting snaps his teeth in frustration. "I'm not completely helpless, jackass." Lucy reaches over and covers Asuka's ears delicately with a frown. Asuka merely giggles nervously, clutching Lucy's hands over her ears with trembling fingers.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Lucy says quietly. "I've not sensed anything particularly bad in Magnolia for the last few hours, but we need to leave before they come back to look and see if anything's come back, and Sting won't make it without help."

"Again, not helpless!"

"I could knock you over with a pinky," Levy sighs, rolling her eyes. She still feels miserable about the losses her guild has taken, she realizes, but…there is a smile that won't leave her face, because Leo had been right and _someone_ had survived. She gathers Asuka up into her arms and looks to Gajeel. "There's a few villages on the way to Hargeon," she says. "We can get a cart. It'll let us travel quicker."

Sting makes a face of horror. "I can't ride in a cart."

"I'm walking," Gajeel adds, scowling.

"Then walk, and like hell you're not doing what I tell you if you want to survive," snaps Levy to Gajeel and then to Sting, able to smell the blood on the air even as a human. Her voice is sharp, determined. "I'm not letting anyone else die, so let's go."

No one bothers to deny her.

* * *

By some miracle, they get out of Magnolia without any further incident. Levy doesn't dare put Asuka down, even when she gets heavy, and is startled when Gajeel willingly takes the child from her, muttering under his breath. Levy finds herself thinking that he actually likes the girl, who gasps and whispers how much she likes his pretty earrings, because he carries her far longer than necessary.

The trek is a very, _very_ long one when trains no longer run from Magnolia to Hargeon, and it's only made longer by the complaints of two cranky dragons. Sting, for all he complains, is clearly not doing well. When they acquire a cart from a traveling merchant, he doesn't bother to complain about being told to climb into the back. He sinks down gratefully and doesn't move again, even as Levy and Lucy work together to clean and bandage the wound in his belly that is deep enough to show what Levy really doesn't want to see.

One night, when they stop later than normal and prepare to sleep beneath the flickering stars, Levy finds herself wandering a short distance away to simply give herself a chance to breathe. She curls into a ball with her back to a tree and rests her chin on her knees. She's long since lost her usual headband, and her hair is a tangled mess, but she doesn't care as it is whisked around her cheeks.

"Levy," a voice says almost an hour later, and Levy glances over when she finds Lucy standing there. Lucy looks tired. So, so tired. Levy remembers feeling the same upon first discovering the destruction that is now Magnolia.

"Join me?" suggests Levy, and Lucy gratefully sinks down beside her. She leans into Levy, who lets her with a warm smile. Lucy rests her head against Levy's in a friendly manner, her body shuddering as she holds back tears. "What's wrong?" Levy asks softly, and it's all it takes for Lucy's expression to crumple.

A sob escapes her. "Natsu," is all she can say, and Levy slides an arm around her, holding her as she begins to cry.

They stay like that for a short while. Eventually, Lucy can cry no longer, and she says hoarsely, "I don't know where he was when it started. He said he was going to get something out in town. And then it started, and I…I tried to find him, but I saw Asuka, and…"

Levy hugs her tighter, unsure of what to say.

They sit there for some time, and then, eventually, Asuka's nervous voice calls Lucy back. Levy can't make herself smile like Lucy can when she retreats back to comfort the young child. Instead, she remains where she is and returns her gaze to the stars. She's barely been there a few moments like this when she's interrupted – this time by someone she can't really say sheminds, but doesn't really want the company of at the moment after a long day of bickering and arguing over travel.

Gajeel doesn't seem to care that she doesn't want him around for the moment, instead, pointedly nudging at her with a foot from where he stands over her, arms folded. "Hey. Shrimp. You gonna come over or are you gonna stay here and keep being bait for something that wants to eat ya?"

"I think," she says grouchily, glaring up at him as he nudges her again. "I'm going to let myself be eaten and spared the annoyance of dealing with you any longer."

A spark of mischief and delight appears in his eyes, as if he's found something enjoyable that he wants to play with. She nearly groans. She doesn't want to deal with this, she nearly wails. She rests her cheek on her knees, ignoring him, and she's sure that she briefly notes a pout that crosses his face, as if he'd wanted to mess with her.

But sensing she doesn't want that at the moment, he nonetheless gives up and instead shifts his weight. "Bunny girl good?"

"No. She doesn't know what happened to Natsu. I don't know what we're going to tell Igneel." Levy bites her lip, thinking of that. She'd not missed the hope that the Fire Dragon King had shown when Leo had said Lucy was alive, for where Lucy went…Natsu was there, too.

Gajeel makes a face at the thought. "The truth," he says finally. "He ain't gonna want anything but the truth."

"I suppose, but…how much trouble are we going to be in?" Levy responds. He grimaces, expression twisting at the thought of what Grandeeney is going to say when she hears of what they did and she can't help the small laugh that escapes her. She can't regret what they've done though. Not when they managed to find not only Lucy and Sting, but _Asuka_. They've saved a child, and she will not let them make her regret that.

"I'm more worried about what my old man's gonna say," admits Gajeel. She glances at him questioningly and he wrinkles his nose, not bothering to explain, although he clearly knows why he's worried about what Metalicana will say. A comfortable silence falls for a few minutes before he roughly drops his hand to her head so he can lightly tug on her hair. "C'mon, shrimp. Bad idea for you to sit out here by yourself and we gotta travel more tomorrow."

"Right," she sighs, reluctantly getting to her feet. She clasps her hands behind her back and glances at Gajeel. She opens her mouth to speak, but realizes she doesn't know what she wants to tell him, so she simply closes her mouth and heads back, ignoring the semi-curious look he gives her.

* * *

They reach Hargeon a few days later, and from where she drives the horse-drawn cart, Levy lets out a cry of joy. "We're here!" she cheers, and Asuka claps. Lucy and Gajeel exchange grim looks of relief. Gajeel has been walking beside the cart while Lucy kneels in the back with the barely conscious Sting, who's been very quickly going downhill. Lucy has been doing her best, but there's only so much she can do when the dragon won't heal.

Levy encourages the horse to pick up the pace and it slips into a brisk trot. She's not sure how Gajeel easily keeps up, but says nothing, instead focusing on steering as they clatter onto cobbled streets. The smell of salt and fish is heavy in her nose. Grateful that she's come to this town many times before, Levy guides them towards the Lamia Scale guildhall, trusting full-heartedly that the guild will help them.

When they reach it, Levy says, "Gajeel, stay with them. I'll be right back." She doesn't bother to make sure he does as she says, she simply hurls herself from the cart and for the doors. She nearly slams through them and is caught off guard by how empty the guildhall is. She blinks, but pays it no mind as a voice calls, "Levy?"

"Jura," Levy says in relief, grateful that he's there. He strides over without hesitation, his face kind, and Levy finds herself feeling like a child before him. He's a powerful mage who is very capable of puzzling his way through complicated situations – a skill that she knows they'll need. "Jura, we need help – and Chelia! We need Chelia–"

Jura furrows his brow, and then blinks, as if recalling something. But he says nothing about it, instead studying her soundlessly as realization crosses his features. "Of course," he says gently, smiling warmly at her. He makes a small gesture and someone nods, running to fetch Chelia. They bolt from the guildhall. "Who needs help?"

"Sting," Levy supplies immediately. "He's a dragon who was with Sabertooth, remember?"

Jura's gaze flickers, and he stares at Levy for a long moment before he says, "Levy, where have you been until now? Are you aware of what happened in Magnolia?"

"Yes," says Levy irritably, impatient in her desperation to get Sting – and Lucy, who is still hurt no matter what she says – help. "I was in Crocus with Gajeel – another dragon – and when we got back, Magnolia was gone. So we went to Tenrou, and then we went back to Magnolia, where we found some survivors, so for the love of everything your guild holds dear, will you _please_ help us?"

Jura blinks and then laughs softly. "You've certainly grown more confident during your time with the dragons, Levy," he tells her. "We will help you, just as I said. Chelia's merely across town helping some friends. Come, show me Sting."

Levy leads him outside, relieved, and hurries over to where Gajeel is prowling in circles around the cart, looking crankier the longer people in the street stare at them in interest. Lucy has climbed out of the back of the cart and is speaking quietly to him, urging him to calm down. They leave when they see Jura approaching out of respect for Jura, and Levy scowls after them before introducing, "Gajeel, Lucy, this is Jura. Jura, these are Lucy and Gajeel. Sting's in the back of the cart, and Asuka Connell – you remember Bisca and Alzack, don't you?" Her voice trembles a little as she recalls the pair.

"I remember them," Jura says calmly.

"A pleasure to meet you," says Lucy, very aware that her clothes are covered in dried blood, both hers and not. She's exhausted, Levy realizes, and she reaches over to take her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. They are safe here in Hargeon – for now at least, unless the demons decide to overtake the port as well.

Gajeel's not nearly as polite and merely glares at Jura. "You gonna help this idiot or not?" he snaps, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Sting.

"I can hear you," Sting says hoarsely, voice cracking in pain.

Jura frowns, peeking at the dragon lying half-dead in the back of the cart. "Chelia will be here within the hour," he promises. "Come, let's get Sting inside. And when Chelia gets here…" He looks at Levy with a warm smile. "I believe, Levy, that I have something that you and Asuka need to see."

The next hour seems to go by so slowly that Levy wants to scream. She finds herself at a complete and total loss as to what he has to show her. Gajeel is suspicious about it, no matter how much Levy reassures him it'll be fine. After what seems like forever, Chelia arrives, and Levy feels as if she can breathe as she watches the young girl's sky magic work on Sting. No one says a word as she hums, her face full of exhaustion, and puts all her effort into mending the injury.

Levy beams in pride when she finishes and Gajeel, upon having investigated and finding that Chelia has left nothing but a scar that will let Sting rest peacefully, roughly ruffles her hair to show his gratitude. Levy bounces on the balls of her feet as Chelia kindly tells Lucy that her injuries will heal on their own if she's careful. When Chelia is done entirely, she turns to Jura. "What do you have to show us?" she says immediately, gathering Asuka in her arms.

Jura merely grins and says, "Follow me."

So they do.

Levy tells Lucy and Gajeel to stay with Sting, but neither are willing to. Both accompany Jura, Asuka, and Levy through the busy port town, and it doesn't take long for Levy to realize that something is amiss in the generally calm Hargeon. She frowns as she looks around, seeing people bustling this way and that – and that there are more people out than normal. "What's going on?" she murmurs more to herself than to anyone else.

"You'll see," answers Jura anyways.

"Come on, Jura," she complains, and they are nearing a town square when she hears it, smells it, even feels it – everything so familiar that she can't help freeze.

"Levy?" mutters Gajeel, but she's already shoving forward.

Within moments, she's burst into that town square and she stares numbly at the sight before her.

It is full of countless people who are laughing and talking and eating. The square is lined with crudely made tables and benches. People weave among one another, laughing and chatting, coming and going from small shelters and the buildings that line the square. Magic dances in the air like a living being, and Levy makes a strangled sound when she realizes that each and every one of the people before her possess something that she, too, wears proudly: an emblem, in the shape of a dancing fairy.

At the center of the chaos, Levy can see Gildarts speaking calmly with Makarov. Various children of the guild, some of which bear scrapes but seem content and happy nonetheless, dart this way and that as they play, as their wary parents watching over them from nearby with the help of a few other mages. She claps a hand over her mouth, choking on a sob when she sees a tired looking Droy speaking with Jet at one of the tables, Lisanna and Elfman leaning over to talk with them as Mirajane whisks past with plates of food. Gray and Erza speak peacefully with one another, laughing at something another guild member has said. Even Laxus's team is there, all four looking uncomfortable as they eye an amused dragon watching them nearby. Levy barely notices when Gajeel and Lucy stop dead beside her, their own shock evident on their faces.

And then, Lucy is running.

"Natsu!" she sobs, and the pink-haired half-dragon snaps his head around, hearing her cry over the commotion. His agonized, grief-filled expression vanishes, replaced by a stunned look that almost makes Levy laugh. He supports some serious amounts of bandages around his torso, but Lucy barely seems to notice for the time being.

"Lucy," he breathes, and he barely catches her when she trips, her face streaked with tears. He laughs breathlessly as he winds his fingers gently in her golden hair, pressing his forehead to hers with an expression that is so full of love and relief that Levy quickly averts her gaze.

"Momma!" screams Asuka suddenly, and Levy hastily puts the small girl down. She takes off at a dead run, scampering between people's legs until she reaches her parents. She, too, sobs as she slams into Bisca's legs, and Bisca takes one look before collapsing with a small scream that drags over the attention of several others. In a flash, Alzack is there, and Levy finds herself smiling through tears as they clutch their child to them.

Gently, Jura tells Levy, "Not everyone made it, but Fairy Tail was able to get at least some of the town and themselves to safety. We offered them shelter, of course. If you are staying with your guild, you're more than welcome to stay as well. Simply let us know what you need."

Levy makes another strangled sound, and Gajeel shocks her by outright laughing, mussing her hair into a wild blue mess. "And you thought," he tells her with a broad grin, "about giving up on other humans."

She only pushes his hand away from her head, takes it into her own, and squeezes it tightly. She smiles broadly at him, not minding the tears that flow down her face without end. "_Thank you_," she breathes, searching his gaze. "Thank you for bringing me to the mainland."

He studies their hands for a moment, furrowing his brow, and then mutters, "Whatever. S'not like I care about the rest of them."

Levy knows it's a lie, knows that the grin he wears isn't entirely out of amusement, but she says nothing, only smiles at him with so much warmth that she thinks she sees a tinge of red on his face.

* * *

In traditional Fairy Tail style, night finds them partying in celebration. Upon realizing that Levy and Asuka are alive, the guild is beyond ecstatic. Levy's so full of joy over the fact that her family is alive that she finds herself nearly delirious. Maybe it's the alcohol, or the warmth, but when she finally withdraws, she's stumbling and giggling. Her gaze searches the streets and people that are slowly dwindling. They head home, eager to sleep after a long day of putting up with such a rowdy group, although from the way Natsu's playfully spinning Lucy 'round and 'round and 'round, Levy doubts the party's going to end anytime soon.

But she has other responsibilities, and she wants to check on Sting – even if she is a little drunk. She knows that come morning, she and Gajeel will likely return to Tenrou with news of what they've discovered. She believes that Natsu and Lucy will accompany them, if only to help with Sting, who Chelia has said will take some time to recover entirely.

She finds Gajeel watching the chaos from the shadows of an alley, his eyes reflecting light like those of a nighttime predator. She smiles fearlessly at him. Where she once would have been anxious or wary, even angry if she was in the middle of bickering with him, she now finds herself exceptionally pleased to see him. "Gajeel," she says, and she winces. Her voice is a little slurred. Time to cut off the alcohol.

He seems to realize the same, because she thinks there might be a hint of amusement in his voice when he drawls, "Havin' fun out there, shrimp?"

"Yes," she says, not at all ashamed of it, "and you should be having fun, too." She offers him the plate of food she's brought with her. "Here. I know you don't like to be around so many people, so I brought you something. I'm sorry. I know you probably want to leave, but…" She looks back at the chaos, feels her heart twist at the memory of how much it had hurt to think she'd never see any of these people again.

He takes the plate with only a grunt to show his gratitude. She doesn't expect anything more; that is plenty, coming from Gajele. "S'fine." She wonders if he's had some alcohol as well when he suddenly adds unexpectedly, "They're not so bad, I guess. They're leavin' me alone, but won't stop tryin' to pull me in at the same time." He wrinkles his nose. "You humans are _weird_."

Levy laughs at the way he says this and takes a seat on one of the many storage crates that line the alley. She has to hoist herself up a little and grimaces at how her legs kick without touching the ground. Gajeel seems to take notice of her annoyance and snickers, but says nothing about it, much to her relief. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Gajeel scarfs down the food that she's brought him. When he's finished, he rocks back, propping a foot on the crate and an elbow on his knee. His sharp, jagged teeth flash as he grins. "You're gonna have to tell Igneel."

"What?" she says, glancing at him in confusion.

"You told Igneel his brat was dead," Gajeel tells her, and she briefly thinks he sounds rather like his father. "So now you get to tell him he's not."

Levy stares at him for a heartbeat and then looks horrified. "Oh, _no_!" she cries, throwing her hands in the air and earning a laugh from him. "I…oh, _no_, I feel so _bad_." She buries her face in her hands, shaking her head. "I really did think…oh, dear. Oh, this is really, _really_ not good. He'll be annoyed with me…and after all of those nice things he said…"

Gajeel reaches carefully over and ruffles her hair. "He ain't gonna care. You thought they were actually dead, didn't ya? He'll know that. He's just gonna be happy that idiot," he jerks his chin in the direction of the alleyway entrance, which seems to have somehow perfectly outlined a view of Natsu bellowing flames into the sky for the entertainment of those around him, "is alive. And Lucy, too."

"I suppose," she sighs, and he pats her head again before withdrawing. She furrows her brow. He's been doing that a lot lately, she can't help but think. She doesn't mind, but it's…rather odd, she supposes, for someone who "hates humans."

Then again, he's a friend, and seems to be okay with the human that she is.

Out of curiosity, Levy decides to risk the peaceful air between them. "Hey, Gajeel?" she asks, and he grunts to show he's listening, though his eyes are locked on the entrance of the alley. "Do…do you still hate humans? Like Metalicana said you do?"

Gajeel's gaze snaps back to her for a moment, studying her very closely. And then he looks back to the alley's entrance, making a face that almost makes her giggle nervously. "Dunno," he finally admits, much to her surprise. "Most of 'em, yeah. Definitely the ones like the guys in that city you went to."

"Crocus," she supplies, "and those were the Councilmen."

"Yeah, ones like that," he says with a small wave of his hand. "But I _guess_ the ones like these morons," he gestures to the group outside the alley – the guilds, the residents of Hargeon – aren't so bad for the most part. There's a couple of bastards in there that could be weeded out, but…the idiots in your guild didn't care all that much that there was a dragon. Didn't think they could take advantage of me or anything, or how they could profit other than how much I could help in a war. Can't fault 'em for that though, the dragons do it." He shifts, rocking back again. "And since the bunny girl was a human once and likes 'em even after Zeref, they can't be all that bad."

When he glances at Levy, her eyes practically glow with the warmth she feels at hearing him say all of this. She smiles brightly at him. "There are still bad people," she hums softly, caressing the scar on her ribs, and he scowls lightly at the reminder. "But most of us try to do the right thing on a daily basis, try to live happy lives. I'm happy that you get to see that part."

He rolls his eyes – mostly for show – and scoffs. She merely giggles softly and then jumps down from the crate. "You should come out and join the party," she says. "I know a few people have been asking if you'd join a drinking contest. Natsu's pretty hard to beat, but he's only half-dragon and Cana can out drink him. She wants to see if she can out-do a full dragon."

Gajeel stares blankly at her for a moment. "You serious? She can out drink someone who's half-dragon?"

Levy's lips tug into a grin. "Yep," she confirms. She offers a hand playfully, wiggling her fingers. "I bet her a couple thousand that you could outdo her. Care to make a profit for me?"

Gajeel studies her hand for a few moments, looking as if he wants to be suspicious but is failing miserably. Finally, he sighs heavily and clambers off the crate, grumbling under his breath. Instead of taking the hand she offers, he grabs her wrist and starts tugging her out of the alley. "C'mon, then," he growls as she laughs again, the sound bright – so bright after the days of misery and grief he'd felt coming from her.

* * *

"Alright?" Levy asks as Sting hits the ground with a groan, grimacing. His face is pinched with pain, but his blue eyes are bright as he looks around, searching for something – no, Levy realizes when he nods curtly. He's looking for someone – for Rogue, more than likely, who is the closest to a brother he can get without blood tying them together.

Gajeel's body forces itself down with some effort into a humanoid form, and Levy pauses to watch, frowning even as Natsu bounces in the sand nearby with Lucy, their hands wound tightly together. Lucy murmurs soothingly to him, trying to calm him. It does little good; Natsu has been impatient to get home and correct what Levy had told him she'd told Igneel.

"Gajeel," she says when he rejoins them. "Going back and forth like you've been between different bodies…is it bad for you? You're having more trouble than you used to."

He looks shocked that she's noticed, and Sting suddenly narrows his eyes at Gajeel. Gajeel levels him with a glare when he opens his mouth to say something, clearly knowing what was up, but Sting falls silent, shrugging. Levy looks between them expectantly and frowns in disapproval when Gajeel says gruffly, "S'nothing."

"Liar," mutters Sting, just loudly enough that Levy glowers at the iron dragon. Gajeel ignores them both and pushes past, heading towards Grandeeney's portion of the island, just as he normally does after he returns. Natsu sets off after him at a swift pace, tugging Lucy along, and Levy ensures that she stays close to Sting in case he collapses, which he does look rather prone to doing.

They take their time to get to Grandeeney's lands, and when they do, Natsu pushes ahead, yelling at the top of his lungs. "_Wendy_!" he bellows, and Levy's gaze softens. The young dragoness had been especially distraught by the news of Natsu's death, and Levy fully expects that she'll be relieved to see him home.

Wendy curiously emerges from her own little den just outside of Grandeeney's, looking rather sleepy. But when she sees the group that has come, she stops dead and stares before screaming, "_Natsu_!" She lunges, slamming into him so hard he stumbles, and Natsu bursts out laughing, hugging her tightly. Wendy wails, sobbing hysterically, and it is enough to draw a rather irritable sky dragon from the main den. Grandeeney's anger vanishes when she sees who stands there.

"Natsu! Lucy! Sting!" says Grandeeney with shock, her lips parting. She snaps her gaze to Levy. "What is…I thought you had said–"

Levy smiles broadly, her eyes glimmering with happy tears as she watches Wendy turn and launch herself at Sting, a little more gentle when she realizes that Sting is hurt. "Fairy Tail surprised even me," she says simply, and Grandeeney nods in understanding.

"I'll contact Igneel immediately. He has had a rather rough time recently. They've lost ground in the war," Grandeeney tells them grimly before vanishing into her den.

Levy exchanges a wide-eyed look with Gajeel, worried, and then smiles when it's her turn for a tight hug, this one of gratitude. Only this time, her smile is semi-forced. "Hi, Wendy," she says quietly, wincing a little at the force with which Wendy hugs her.

"Thank you," she says softly, arms tightening until Levy has to gently nudge her away, rubbing her side where she thinks Wendy might have bruised her. "For bringing our nestmates home, Levy." She whirls on Gajeel, giving him a big toothy smile that is all sharp white teeth – a smile that he returns crookedly. "And you, too, Gajeel!"

He merely grunts in response, losing the smile the second she looks away. It's clear that he's about as happy as Levy is about the news that Grandeeney has given them.

Levy can't help but think that even though she's gained her family back in Fiore, she may very well be losing some of the family she's found on Tenrou Island.

* * *

A couple of days later finds Levy thoughtfully curled up in the sand on the eastern coast of the island, watching the sun rise. She knows that it's a risky beach to be sitting on; part of the beach only a few miles away belongs to Zirconis, who she has no wish to visit with again. Luckily, she doesn't have to worry about him. He's in the other realm, fighting demons with others of his kind.

She knows that she'll need to get going soon. Sting, recovered, had promised to take her back to Hargeon after a tear-inspiring reunion with the beyond relieved Rogue, and had told her to be ready to go around mid-day. It would take her until then to get back to their meeting point if she was to leave immediately.

But she finds herself reluctant. Something twists in her gut, making her feel sick to her stomach. She finds herself thinking that if she even thinks of leaving Tenrou Island, something bad will happen. She can't find it in herself to draw herself to her feet and leave, knowing that.

So Levy finds herself feeling a little guilty when the sun has fully risen and is lifting further and further until she's sitting there in the boiling heat of noon on a beach with no shade. She's thirsty and her body hurts from the sun burn that she knows she has. Levy ignores it.

At least, she does until she hears low, angry muttering. Levy can't help the quirk of her lips when a very cranky Gajeel snaps from behind her, "The _fuck_ are you doing out here, shrimp?" He's growling low in his throat, the sound so loud it threatens to shake the world beneath her. Where she might have once gotten an attitude in return, Levy merely hums softly in response.

"Watching," she says softly, her stomach churning again.

He comes to stand in front of her, blocking her view. Gajeel puffs up like a viciously angry cat and it only makes her cover her mouth with a hand to stifle her giggle. She knows he's trying to look intimidating and scary. He looks anything but to her. She knows that he won't harm her, no matter what he does. Not after everything that they've done thus far. "Watching," he snarls, teeth bared, "_what_? I've been hunting the entire goddamn island for you."

This time, Levy laughs. She thinks it might be partially the stress that accompanies the bad feeling she's been having all day. He glowers, clearly not finding the situation as funny as she does. After a moment, she pushes her blue bangs from her face, reaching into a pocket to see if she can find a sash to use for a headband. She's pleased when she does and carefully does just that, casually tying her hair out of her face as she looks past him to the water and says, "I have a bad feeling. Not a normal bad feeling, but a _bad_ feeling. If I leave, something's going to happen and...I don't want to risk it."

He wrinkles his nose at her, reluctantly settling into the sand a few inches to her right. He can sense that something is most certainly off, even if she clearly doesn't know what it is. He believes her, and that's all Levy cares about, if she's being honest. "Well, ya can't sit out here forever. You already look like some kind of lobster."

"Thank you," she sighs, amused. "I love being compared to sea life." Something that he seems to do regularly. She bites her lip, her fingers trembling a little as she tucks her arms around herself. "I've never been scared like this. _Never_. Even when I heard that Magnolia was gone." She takes a breath and then adds honestly, refusing to be embarrassed by her thoughts, "I wonder if it's you."

"_Me_?" Gajeel echoes, cocking a pierced brow.

She fights the urge to flush at the look that suddenly appears on his face. It's a self-satisfied smirk, and a spark of mischief enters his eyes, but she ignores it. "You," she confirms. "I mean, we've been hanging out with one another for months now. It'll be the first time I don't have to look at your annoying face." Gajeel snickers at her attempt to diffuse the smugness he's practically exuding. "Just...you'll be careful, right? And you won't sneak yourself off to another realm to fight in the war?" She twists her fingers anxiously. "You're my friend, Gajeel, and I don't want to find out that you've been killed by a demon."

Gajeel's smugness vanishes. Instead, it's replaced by that look of reluctant fondness - as if he can't help but like what she's saying, even if he doesn't want to like it. He reaches over and roughly ruffles her hair, knocking her headband askew despite the fact that she's just fixed it. She squawks, drawing a grin to his face, although it disappears a moment later. "I'll be fine, Levy," he tells her. "And I won't sneak off, but if I get called in by Igneel, I can't say no."

"I know that." She takes a shuddering breath. Igneel will be coming by that evening, from what she's heard, to visit with his son and Lucy. Levy wonders what news Igneel will bring. If they're winning the war or if they're losing it. If the humans will have to actually participate more than they already do. Her fingers curl into fists at the thought. She is a mage - her entire family is full of mages. And if war comes...they will fight, to defend all of those who stand around them, helpless as can be.

She glances at him again. "But you promise you'll be careful, regardless of if you get called in or not?"

Gajeel watches her for a few moments, and when she glances at him, she sees a flicker of warmth in his face. A warmth he hides as quickly as he can, but one that is still seen nonetheless. Levy's not ever seen something like that on him, and finds that it pushes the breath from her lungs. "Yeah. Promise. You be careful, too, got it?"

It looks good on him, that kind of warmth. Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

"Where's Gajeel?"

Levy's surprised by the bitterness in Droy's voice as he picks at the food in front of him, and she pauses halfway into sitting across from he and Jet. Jet won't look at her, but says nothing. He won't even look at her. She furrows her brow, faltering. "He's...back on the island." She bites her lip, instinctively looking over her shoulder for the one she speaks of despite knowing and admitting that he's not there, and wonders just how much time she's spent with Gajeel if she's doing such a thing. "He won't be coming here. Not this time."

Jet lifts a glass to his lips. "You sure? Because it seems like everywhere you go nowadays, he's there, too."

Levy's jaw drops. Her hazel eyes flicker between each of them. "What's your problem?" she finally snaps, rising to her feet entirely once more. She feels her voice tremble a little, but forces that tremble away. She won't allow her confusion and hurt to show. Ignoring the fact that most of the guild is looking at her and her two friends. "We've been working together. To stop a war. That _you've_ been caught in!"

"And great job you've done," Droy grumbles. "If he was any good at what you two were trying to do, then the guildhall would still be here."

Levy stiffens, her face filling with rage. "Are you blaming _us_ for Magnolia?" she snarls. She clenches her hands into fists. "How dare you. How _dare_ you! Magnolia...the guildhall... They are my _home_, and you dare to accuse us of-"

Jet levels her with a nasty look. "He never said anything about _both_ of you. He said Gajeel." Silence rings out, and Levy can't believe what she's hearing - can't believe that no one is jumping to the dragons' defense with her as Jet says casually, "For all we know, the dragons are actually siding with the demons. How else would they know where the one guild that's helping the supposed celestial beings be? I don't think they actually exist either. There's no such thing as beings who live in the stars."

Levy stares at him, unable to believe what she's hearing. How can he think that way? When she looks around, she finds others looking away, too, as if they agree. There are very few who don't. Lisanna and Mirajane both glower at Jet, while Makarov looks on in disapproval. Gray and Erza - who have both become fairly good friends with Lucy - frown as well, not at all pleased with what they are hearing.

"And what about Natsu?" Levy challenges after a moment. "What about him, Jet? Droy?" Her gaze darts between them. "Do you think he'd side with the demons? After all that time he's spent with us?"

"How else would they know where to find us?" mutters Jet, refusing to look her in the eye.

Levy slams her fist down on the table so hard her knuckles split open. Hissing in pain and ignoring the blood that trickles down her fingers, she storms away from the table, beyond furious. How _dare_ they think such things of creatures who are trying to save _their_ lives?

Levy is so angry, she finds herself crying as she meanders her way through the town of Hargeon. She eventually finds herself at the port, where the many merchant ships dock, and she stands upon one made of wooden planks to look out at the sea, the roaring of the waves helping her to focus. She ignores the hot sun, finds it not even close to the heat of Tenrou, and looks at her crimson-stained fingers. Blood has dried, but more is pooling, the action splitting the skin again. She wonders tiredly if she's broken anything.

For the first time since she's come back to Hargeon - a place she's really only been in for a matter of hours - Levy misses her dragon friends and Lucy. She misses _Gajeel_, who she can guess would have reacted violently and angrily to the accusations of those around her, who would have defended his kind. Carefully, dropping into a crouch, Levy wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin upon her knees.

"Hey, Igneel," she breathes to the skies above. "I don't know if you can hear me, but…" Her lips tremble. "I want to go home." Her voice cracks on that word. Fairy Tail should be her home, but clearly, they don't feel the same as she does. "I want to go back to Tenrou. Please. Send someone to bring me back. Please." She buries her face in her knees, listening to the comforting ocean waves.

Much to her despair, she is still sitting there when the sun begins to sink beyond the horizon, leaving her alone in a land of people who think her an oddity among them.

* * *

_Ey, an update! And a whirlwind of one at that. ;) _

_Thank you to the reivewers __(BrixyWB, Kinaseptiana, CrazyZaika, Meow Orbit, stranger1999, Lodemai04, FlameDragonHime, living-the-future, piranha pk, and trienniagala!) as well as those who favorited and followed! It really means the world. :)_


	4. Part IV: Rhododendron

_**Part IV**_

* * *

**Rhododendron**

_(Danger; beware)_

* * *

Levy finds herself at a loss weeks later when there hasn't been any word from Tenrou Island. They're supposed to be helping the dragons, aren't they? So why has no one come with information? Selfishly, she finds herself asking, _Why has no one come to take me back? _She misses Wendy, and Grandeeney, and Natsu, and Lucy, and heavens above, she finds herself flustered by how much she misses the iron dragon she'd initially disliked.

She hasn't spoken to many members of the guild since her last conversation with Jet and Droy. She hasn't even so much as looked at them since then. She finds herself spending much of her time alone in the ports with books and translations or with Mirajane, who is sympathetic to her situation.

It has been nearly two months when Makarov approaches Levy during supper. She's been picking at her food, feeling downright miserable as the guild laughs and enjoys themselves around her. But she looks up when Makarov clears his throat and greets her warmly. "Levy, my child, I have a message from Natsu for you."

She nearly tips the bench when she rocks to her feet. "What is it?" she demands, eyes wide.

Makarov's lips twitch and he tells her, "Natsu says to inform you that the Council wishes to speak with Igneel himself, but Igneel is incapable of meeting with them. They have lost a lot of ground in the war they fight in and the war is threatening to spill into our realm." Levy's face pales and she thinks of all of the dragons that she knows - wonders what those on Tenrou Island are doing. "He wishes to send you in his place, accompanied by Natsu and Lucy, to speak with the Council."

Levy bites her lip, not entirely excited. The Council scares her now. After the admission of the assisnation attempt...she doesn't look forward to meeting with them. But for Igneel, she will. "I'll do it. When do I need to be in Crocus?"

"Tomorrow. Natsu and Lucy should be arriving shortly to the mainland," he says. "You're to meet them on the southern beaches."

Casually, Levy asks, "Who's bringing them?"

Makarov's eyes sparkle with knowing mischief as he replies, "I'm not entirely sure of who. I'm sure Natsu will let you know." He takes her hand and gently squeezes it. "Levy, I know that you have been suffering as of late. It is not easy to stand apart from the opinions of those around you."

Tears burn her eyes. "I've been thinking maybe I'm the one who's wrong," she whispers. "Maybe they're right."

"Nonsense," he says firmly. His grip tightens. "They are merely frightened of the prospect of such a war, my dear. I agree with your thoughts, although I cannot say so aloud to the guild. Besides, there are others in the guild that agree with you as well. Erza came to me just yesterday, requesting news of the dragons. She wishes to find out a way to help them more than we are. So it is with that request in mind that I ask you: while you are with Natsu, would you ask him if there is any way some of our mages can help fight?"

Levy swallows thickly. "Of course." She smiles faintly and bends to hug him. "Thank you," she whispers.

He pats her back. "You are one of my children," he tells her fiercely, "and a proud member of Fairy Tail - as well as one of very few trusted by Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. Remember that when you face the Council. Now, go and meet Lucy and Natsu." He steps back, and Levy flashes him a blinding smile before turning and bolting from the town square Fairy Tail has been sheltering in for months now.

She weaves expertly among the streets and is panting by the time she leaves town. When she reaches the southern beaches - a long strip of golden sand that follows the coast to the south of Hargeon - she finds them empty and sighs in disappointment. Natsu and Lucy will be there soon though, she tells herself and she sits among the sands as she tends to do quite often, curling herself into a ball.

She's been sitting there for some time when she hears it: the massive beating of heavy wings.

Levy shoots to her feet, her heart missing a beat. She recognizes the sound of those wings - has sat between them for hours as she travels between Tenrou and the mainland. Gajeel's massive body descends sharply, and Levy laughs at the shout of annoyance from the iron dragon's back. She waits until Gajeel has settled calmly, allowing Lucy and Natsu to slip down, to jolt forward.

"Levy!" cheers Lucy when the blonde celestial being sees her. Levy slams into her without hesitation, tightening her arms around her in the biggest of hugs she can manage. Tears burn in her eyes as Lucy hugs her back, laughing.

How she's missed them.

Gajeel doesn't miss it, rumbling a low growl, as Natsu hops down. When Natsu has jumped down, his body begins to shift and shove itself into a smaller form. A grunt of effort leaves him as he finishes, already looking tired, but knowing he hates it when it is brought up, Levy ignores it as she pulls away from Natsu's friendly hug to give the iron dragon the brightest of smiles. Her heart aches with the sharp relief their company brings.

"It's good to see you," she says sincerely, wincing at how her voice trembles.

Gajeel greets her with a rough pat on the head, and she doesn't miss the way his fingers briefly linger there before he drops his hand. Levy's lips quake and she finds herself suddenly struggling not to cry again. Lucy doesn't miss this; none of them do. But it is Lucy who pulls Levy into another hug and asks softly, "Oh, Levy, what's wrong?"

Her resolve breaks, and Levy buries her face in Lucy's shoulder. "Nothing," she lies, ignoring the piercing glare that suddenly lands on her when Gajeel recognizes the lie for what it is. Everyone does. "Nothing at all. I'm just glad you guys are here." She pulls back, pretending that there aren't tears staining her cheeks.

"I don't think I believe you, but I'll let it slide." Lucy smiles gently and then whirls around to Gajeel. "Thank you for bringing us, Gajeel. You didn't have to, but it really saved us the trouble of asking around when there wasn't much time to begin with."

He grunts. "No problem," he mutters.

Levy's lips part in surprise. "Gajeel, you're not staying?"

Lucy hides a smile behind her hand when she hears Levy's disappointment. Gajeel rubs the back of his head. "Can't," he mutters. "Grandeeney was called out to help with the war along with the other grown dragons, so I'm in charge of Tenrou for the time being. Sting and Rogue went to help fight. I would've gone if Natsu didn't need to come out here."

"Oh," Levy breathes, startled and worried. "It's...it's really truly bad then." She lowers her gaze, biting her lip. "I guess Makarov wasn't kidding when he said that Natsu said that it was going badly. Will the war come to this realm, do you think?" She glances between them all.

They all exchange uneasy looks, debating how to answer. "Yeah," Gajeel says finally, knowing she doesn't care for lies when it comes to the war. His expression is grim. "It'll come here. Just a matter of time." When she looks at him anxiously, he reaches out and pokes her cheek with a gentle finger. "We ain't done yet, shorty. S'why you're going to the damn Council people, right?" He suddenly glares at Natsu. "Keep an eye on her. The bastards want her dead. Thinks she's causing issues for no reason."

Natsu snorts loudly, rolling his onyx eyes. "I know, I know. You wouldn't shut up about it on Tenrou."

Levy can't help the playful smile that flickers across her face as she teases faintly, "Worried, Gajeel?"

He merely wrinkles his nose, scrunching up the piercings that dot it in an odd way. "Mind your own damn business, shorty," he mutters, but she knows better. "I need to go. Seriously, Salamander," he adds, pointing at Natsu as he retreats a few steps, his body shoving itself out of his smaller form again. "Watch her." The movements are painful. It flickers across Gajeel's face, and Levy feels a stab of anxiety.

There's something that the dragons are hiding from her she thinks as he takes a moment upon finishing his shift to pant for breath, his massive body shuddering with effort as he forces himself to rise, shaking his iron plating. But before she can ask, he is extending his wings and beating at the air. Levy throws her hands up to protect her face, wincing.

When he is gone, Levy whirls on Natsu, wanting an explanation, but he's already striding off down the beach with his hands behind his head. "Come on," he calls. "I want to see the guild!"

Levy's face pales. "Wait!" she says, throwing herself at him to stop him. He yelps when she does so by knocking him to the ground. He whines a complaint, claiming that she's pulled something in his back, but Levy ignores him. "You can't...I don't think it's a good idea to go to the guild, Natsu."

"Why not?" he snaps. "I've got friends there, you know."

"Yes, I know," Levy says quietly. "But not as many as you would think." She moves away and Lucy sits in the sand beside her and Natsu as Levy explains what had happened two months prior in addition to the attitudes since then.

Natsu is smoking at the ears when she finishes. "I would _never_ bring demons to Fairy Tail!" Natsu snarls, heat exploding from him. Levy flinches a little at the sheer amount, but a single brush of Lucy's fingers against his arm soothes him. "I lived with the guild for years...they really think that I'd…"

"We know that," she murmurs, taking his hand in hers and grasping it tightly. "And what did they say to you, Levy?" asks Lucy when she sees Levy faltering, not wanting to finish the story.

"It doesn't matter," Levy sighs, but Lucy stares sharply at her. Natsu glares, too. So she fidgets with her slim hands and says, "They accused me of making things up and said that it was partly my fault we'd lost Magnolia. I wasn't there. So…"

Natsu stares at her for a few moments, utterly at a loss about how to respond to this information. "That's not normal," he says finally, anger gone and replaced by disappointment. "The guild doesn't _ever_ turn on its own like that."

"They do," says Levy quietly, "to those who they think have betrayed them. Remember that girl who went and attacked Evergreen when her back was turned out of jealousy?" Both Natsu and Levy shiver in remembrance. The girl, jealous of Evergreen in every way possible, had chosen to try and quite literally stab her in the back. The guild had become the equivalent of a raging pack of wild dogs, foaming at the mouth in their eagerness to get revenge.

"But you didn't _do_ anything," mutters Natsu finally. "And neither did I. I was hurt in the attack, too, and you and Gajeel went to go talk with the Council when it happened. It had _nothing_ to do with either of us." His fingers curl into fists, frustration creeping into his tone. "Even now, we're losing more than they are. My dad is risking his _life_ for them."

"I know that," says Levy with a grimace, "it's them that you need to tell that to, Natsu." She falls quiet for a few moments, and then adds suddenly, "By the way, Natsu, Makarov asked me to request that you see if there's anything some Fairy Tail members can do fighting-wise. Erza and a few others believe us, but they feel as if they're not doing enough to help."

Natsu thinks it over for a few minutes, and it's Lucy who finally answers. In a very soft voice, she says, "I can speak with Leo and the Spirit King. The war is so close to spilling over into this world...we may need you to prepare here versus helping now. There's something Zeref is seeking. We don't know what it is, but I think it's here, in this world and realm."

"Is it you?" Levy suggests, not really specifying if it could be Lucy or Natsu, but they get the idea anyways.

Lucy flinches at the idea. "He could be looking for either of us," she murmurs. "He was a very proud man all those years ago…" She glances at Natsu. "And you...he was always rather interested in you, Natsu, we just...never understood why."

"He was my brother," Natsu mutters in a way that tells them he's not happy about it. "I don't know what he'd want with me outside of that. So should we head for Crocus?" he suggests. "If we get on the train, we can get a room there and see them in the morning. If we're lucky, we'll be done and back by evening. I wanna talk with Makarov."

"That sounds ideal," agrees Levy, and Lucy nods, too, her dark eyes thoughtful.

The situation at hand is a strange one, Levy thinks, looking over her shoulder as they start for the train station. Her gaze skims the empty skies and she feels disappointment heavy in her chest. She wishes Gajeel was going with them to Crocus. There had been something particularly comforting about his presence the last time she'd gone.

* * *

Levy shifts anxiously back and forth, rocking on her heels and then onto the balls of her feet with uncertain eyes. Beside her, Lucy and Natsu speak quietly to one another, their heads bent close together and their fingers wound tightly. Both are dressed professionally - and in a manner that ensures that those looking at them are aware of where their alliances lie. Levy had been told to do the same, given some items by Natsu at Igneel's request.

After the Councilman's threat, Igneel wants them to know that Levy is allied with him.

She finds that she actually likes what she's been given.

Clothes-wise, she wears what she always does. She's able to dress herself in a shirt with a vest pulled on over top in addition to a pair of shots with some warm stockings underneath. But she's been given a new headband - one she swears is made of dragon scales. It's soft and warm, and she finds herself smiling warmly at it. There's also some jewelry that includes a heavy golden amulet inscribed with what she thinks might be words of protection.

Levy likes all of it.

The same girl from last time is there to lead them back into the meeting room. Levy keeps her chin high when the girl sneaks her a nasty look as she guides them to it. When she tries to give Lucy the same look, Natsu makes sure she sees the smoke that curls from his nostrils in warning. Lucy hides a smile behind her hand.

Levy's stomach flips and flops when they are guided into an empty room.

She stops in the doorway, suspicion curling in her belly even as Natsu slumps into a chair, making himself at home. Wary, but trusting Natsu, Lucy carefully sinks down beside him, her back ramrod straight.

"Where are the Councilmen?" Levy asks the girl.

"Finishing another meeting," the girl tells her. She curls a lip a little. Levy shifts her weight. "They will be here momentarily, Miss McGarden." She inclines her head in a show of mock respect before disappearing, closing the door behind her. Reluctant, Levy goes to sit beside Lucy, her fingers clenched into fists.

They wait rather impatiently for quite some time. Enough time that Natsu loses his easygoing attitude and begins fidgeting himself, his onyx eyes ablaze with rage towards the insult on his father's name. Lucy is rubbing his shoulder calmingly by the time the door opens. Levy nearly flinches when it does.

She has a very bad feeling about what is about to happen.

The feeling only increases when several men dressed in armor and wielding weapons enter the room - not just entering the room, but _flooding _it. Natsu stiffens, but remains seated even as Levy and Lucy rise, uncomfortable with what is happening. Levy's gaze darts from person to person.

Finally, a man that she recognizes enters. Her eyes harden when she recognizes him immediately; he's the one who had threatened her - the one Gajeel had threatened when they'd last been there. In a flash, Levy moves closer to Lucy and Natsu, trusting the pair to keep the danger at hand away.

"What's going on here?" asks Lucy with a scowl on her face. She glances from person to person before finally letting her gaze rest on the Councilman. She can tell that he is the one in charge, and so can Natsu, who is listening with his eyes on Lucy, waiting rather than reacting. Levy thinks it is a new thing for him; he's normally the type to jump first, think later.

All of their suspicions are proven correct when the Councilman says simply, "Levy McGarden, you are hereby under arrest."

As if on command, several men and women step forward. Two take hold of Levy's arms and haul her away from the other two. She squawks in outrage and shock, even a bit of pain when it shoots through her. "Let go-"

It's what she thinks Natsu's been waiting for, because he rockets to his feet, heat and flame exploding from every part of him. His tipped chair slams back, the sound crashing down on silence that has suddenly fallen when the Councilman and his soldiers flinch away, even releasing Levy in their surprise. His hand snakes out and snags her wrist, hauling her back to safety. He pushes Levy at Lucy, who catches her with a gasp. Levy quivers, caught off guard and hisses softly at the pain of a burn that has sprung to life on her wrist.

Natsu gives the Councilman a cold grin that is by far the scariest look Levy has ever seen on someone's face. "Think carefully, Councilman, before you continue with what you're doing. Levy is an honored friend of the dragons - of my father himself - on top of being a favored member of Fairy Tail."

"And," adds Lucy, and Levy can nearly hear Lucy's heart race in her chest as she holds her. "She is an honorary member of the stars. The Spirit King and leader of the Zodiac have both stated as much." The unease in her voice tells Levy otherwise, but she says nothing, only hopes that such a statement won't get Lucy in trouble. "Would you challenge a realm such as ours, when it is far more advanced than your own?"

The Councilman doesn't seem to think such threats are worth considering, for he says, "She causes unrest in the civilians of Fiore, wastes resources mindlessly, and has been declared accountable for the destruction of Magnolia, Fiore, in addition to various other villages." His gaze touches the stunned Lucy's icily. "You would do well to refrain from speaking again, girl, or you may find yourself under arrest, too."

"Is that a threat?" says Lucy so quietly, so softly, it makes Levy shiver. "The Spirit King does not take kindly to threats upon those of us who serve him."

"Who accused Levy of such crimes?" says Natsu with such calm that Levy knows there is a storm brewing. She's only seen him so calm once in her time with Fairy Tail, and it had ended with nothing but ash remaining. Natsu doesn't move from where he stands, but Levy notices a black stain spreading along the table. It's as if it's disintegrating beneath his touch.

"It doesn't matter. Arrest her," orders the Councilman.

The soldiers hesitantly step forward to do just that; Natsu surrounds the pair of women near him with flames that bite and lunge at any who approach, not moving an inch. He's not moved since standing, and Levy gets the feeling that had he been capable, he would have taken on a much larger form by now. It's too bad Gajeel's not here, she can't help but think mournfully.

"Who," repeats Natsu coldly, "accused Levy of such crimes?"

Levy bites her lip, noticing how the soldiers trying to arrest her look at one another unhappily. None of them want to be there; none of them want to arrest her. One even shoots the Councilman a suspicious look, as if he doesn't quite believe that there's reason to arrest Levy. Understanding flickers through her.

No one had accused her of anything.

The Councilman is merely trying to have her arrested because _he_ alone doesn't like her.

She bites her lip harder, until blood wells. This is all happening, she can't help but think, because of _her_. Even though the Council had made the request, it was _her_ that had gone to Tenrou Island, _her _who had befriended the dragons and demanded to bring the humans into the war that had started. Many of her guildmates think so, too.

Seeing her wavering expression, Lucy wraps her arms around her in a tight hug and says lowly, in a very confident tone, "You've done nothing wrong, Levy."

"Then why," demands the Councilman, overhearing, "do you resist arrest?"

"And why," retaliates Natsu furiously, "are you so insistent on arresting Levy if she's done nothing wrong?"

"I never said," says Levy suddenly, sighing heavily, "that I would resist arrest." Shocked looks are thrown her way when she shakily steps away from Lucy. Lucy holds her wrist lightly to try and stop her, but Levy shakes free of her grip. She won't cause problems for the pair accompanying her. They are, as both have mentioned, a part of the alliance formed between dragons and stars, and both are important to each respective leader.

And to one another. She will not force them to risk harm because she is scared.

But she will not go with them so easily.

"I do want to know before you arrest me," she says sharply, "why it is that Makarov said we were summoned to speak with the entire Council on Igneel's behalf when I have only been shown your face. Where are the other Council members? I was under the impression that someone charged with the extreme crimes I've supposedly committed usually is arrested before the entire Council."

The man stiffens, and the soldiers all shift anxiously, muttering among themselves questioningly.

Lucy and Natsu catch on, exchanging a look that Levy doesn't see. When no one answers, Levy thinks she's been successful in planting such an important idea into Lucy's head at the very least. She steps forward, willingly. "You can arrest me now," she tells the men around her, and they reluctantly move to do so, shackling her wrists.

"Levy!" Natsu says in exasperated frustration, not sure how to intervene anymore. Lucy shushes him, however, and Levy _knows_ she's been successful. She smiles triumphantly, earning herself a suspicious look from the Councilman. Nonetheless, he makes a gesture, and Levy is escorted from the room.

She walks confidently among the soldiers that escort her. The woman who had called her names smirks from behind her desk when they walk by. The soldier to her left gives the woman a cold look alongside a few others; clearly, the woman is not well-liked among them. Levy doesn't miss how they're gentler now, how they almost reluctantly nudge her along, clearly not agreeing with what's going on.

She will put her trust in Lucy and Natsu, Levy has decided, and she hopes desperately that they can do something about what's happening, because the only outcome for someone charged with such crimes is execution, and Levy doesn't think she's quite ready to reunite with her mother just yet.

* * *

The Council's prison is anything but pleasant. For one, it's rather cold. The temperature is a solid drop from the temperature of the world above. For another...there are others in the prison. People Levy herself could have put away. It makes her nervous, and it's for that reason that she keeps her emblem pressed to a stone wall, not daring to risk the sight of it.

She can feel the harsh staring at the person in the cell next to hers - a staring that makes her particularly nervous. She tucks her knees to her chest, chewing on her lip. She hopes that someone will figure _something _out soon. She's fairly certain she's been there for at least a few days.

She's been dozing for a short while when she feels the world tremble around them.

It silences the hissed voices of those in cells around hers.

The hairs on the back of her neck rise when she feels a magic she recognizes surging through the air, making even the criminals around her nervous. "What is that?" calls one in a small voice that surprises her; they can't be more than a teenager. What kind of people are being thrown into these prisons?

Forgetting about her determination to keep her emblem hidden, Levy rises to her feet, her hazel eyes searching. She glares at the manacles on her wrists. The Councilman had strapped them to her wrists; she knows exactly what they are and what they're for. She won't be accessing her magic until they're gone.

Another shudder, and then the world doesn't just tremble around them - it caves in.

Screams fill the air as the stone floor cracks and gives way. Levy's scream is among them, and she reels back as she watches something big and slicked with shadows rise from the debris. It shakes itself off, and then _roars_.

She stares.

She knows that roar.

But it's not Skiadrum. It's higher-pitched and the shape is just slightly different, smaller than Skiadrum.

"Rogue!" she shouts, but the dragon doesn't seem to notice her as something slams into it from above, screaming a sound that sends chills down her spine.

_Demon._

The war has spread to her world.

"What the hell?" yelps another prisoner as several other creatures spill in through the opening. Within seconds, the entire prison is overrun. Levy stares, wide-eyed, and presses her back to the wall in fear. She flings her arms in front of her face to protect it when a shadowed tail slams through the iron bars that trap her - as well as those of other cells.

She ignores the sting of cuts as screams and the heavy metallic smell of blood, distracted as the man in the cell beside hers suddenly comes flying at her. A muffled scream escapes her as she hits the ground, the man straddling her. Her face pales at the hate-filled, black grin that decorates his own.

"You're of the fairies," he breathes. She flails, slamming the manacle that pins her magic in place on the stone so hard it creates sparks, as his hands curl around her throat in a crushing grip. "You and your damn guild put me in here - and watched as my brother was executed."

She pries at his hands, unable to breathe. Black spots are dancing in her vision.

And then he's gone, his hot blood splattering her skin. Levy's too dazed, coughing and heaving for air, to scream at the demon that tears the man's throat from his body. This demon is particularly nasty, with a misshapen body and long jagged, half-rotten teeth. Levy rolls away, head spinning, and forces herself to stumble to her feet.

She blinks dumbly when something flies past her head, but stumbles forward with determination, searching. She finds a rock of decent strength, kneels among the chaos that has erupted, and slams the rock on one of her manacles over and over with as much strength as she can manage. Again and again, she strikes - until the manacle finally cracks. She rips it from her wrist, ignoring the ragged pain of its sharp edges slicing over her skin. Magic floods her veins, revitalizing her enough that she can ignore her pain and scribble "bricks" into the air, flinging it at the demon that is wrestling with Rogue. It isn't all of her magic, and she feels more drained than she should since one still remains on her wrist, but it's enough.

The shock of the attack gives Rogue the opening he needs. Blood drips from his wounds as he buries his teeth in the demon's throat, thrashing his head back and forth until a loud snap fills the air. Only then does Rogue drop the body. Heaving for air, Rogue's head snaps around. A growl spills from his lips as his glowing red eyes land on Levy's shaking form.

She manages to crack a smile. "Hi." The word is raw and pained, barely escaping her damaged throat.

He blinks, and then is surrounded by shadows. Unlike Gajeel, whose massive body looks nearly awkward as he switches forms, Rogue's attempt is rather graceful, and when he emerges in a humanoid form, he is barely affected. "Levy? You're alive? What are you doing here?"

Not bothering to try and speak, she makes a small gesture. _I'll tell you later._ She wants to escape this prison as soon as possible. Rogue steps up to her, gently taking her elbow to help her climb over some rubble. He growls softly when she winces a little, body bruised from where she hit the stone ground.

Together, they climb out of the prison and into the chaotic world above. Levy's heart drops when she sees what has occurred in Crocus. The building she has loved for years is in ruin; much of it has collapsed, although she notes that half of the building looks as if it was burned to the ground long before this attack had started. Smoke fills the air, coming in great billowing clouds from another part of the building. Blood stains the floor, and Levy's stomach churns when she sees the woman from the desk in the middle of a particularly large pool.

"Come on," Rogue urges, nudging her along. "We've set up a safe location for those who can make it in a canyon to the northeast. Some other dragons are guarding it, Grandeeney among them. She'll take a look at you."

Levy falters, but says nothing. Instead, she strides swiftly through a broken street, ignoring the dead that lay around her. Buildings have collapsed around her. In the near distance, screams and roars, shouts and explosions of magic clashing fill the air.

She nearly stops dead when she sees a family dead on the ground. A child who can't be more than ten lays prone upon the ground, her young infant sister in her arms.

By the time they turn the broken street's corner, her face is streaked with tears. Ragged sobs escape her with every breath, and she can no longer see where she's walking. Looking sympathetic and grim, Rogue pauses to pick her up, gentle. "Come," he murmurs kindly, "don't look."

She hears and feels the booming of moving dragons before they reach the safe spot that is several miles away from the city. The spot itself is a good one for such a situation. It's a canyon, with Grandeeney and Metalicana on either side, prowling along the edges. Alert eyes dart in their direction when Rogue clears the trees, and Metalicana rumbles a sound of recognition for both of them.

Levy can scarcely breathe past her tears and likely bruised throat, but she can certainly start crying anew, simply relieved to see the dragon. She had very much liked Metalicana in her time on Tenrou Island, and is pleased to see him alive, even if he supports several new scars.

"Levy," says Rogue with a hint of amusement as he strides right into the small canyon, "you're going to get me in trouble with the others."

She laughs shakily, whispering with a wince, "Sorry."

It only takes them a few more minutes to reach the others, and when they do, Levy finds herself sobbing anew, simply because the first person she sees is none other than Gajeel, whose head snaps around at the sound. His eyes widen. "_Levy_?" he calls, abandoning his task to stride swiftly towards them. Rogue lets her down, and Levy's feet have barely touched the ground when she's hurling herself at him, a cry in her throat. Levy slams into the iron dragon and buries her face against him in sheer relief.

She doesn't know how long she's been in the prison, but to see Gajeel...someone she finds she'd missed immensely in her time down there...

She's beyond surprised when he nearly crushes her in turn, his arms curled like bands of iron around her. She thinks he even presses his face into her hair for a moment, a ragged breath escaping him. Rogue looks fascinated by their interaction, but quickly looks away when Gajeel bares his teeth at him. Gajeel moves away after a moment, hand lingering almost fondly on her back.

Rogue clears his throat and tells him what happened before adding, "I found her in the bottom level of the Council's prisons when a demon I was fighting threw me down there." A hint of guilt fills his gaze. "I...left quite a few people down there unprotected."

Levy winces; they weren't people to grieve for. At least, most of them hadn't been. Gajeel narrows his eyes sharply and Levy is somewhat surprised when he rumbles in a dark, angry tone, "Salamander told us you were _dead_."

_What?_ Levy mouths, and then stares at him, understanding dawning in her eyes.

The Councilman had lied and told them that he'd had her executed out of sight of the others, likely threatening to do the same to others. He'd come down not long after Levy had been imprisoned and torn the band tying her hair from her face away from her head before using a knife to draw a rather large wound on her arm - one that hadn't yet healed and remained scabbed over. She remembers how he'd stained it with the blood that had slicked her arm - some of which still sticking there, dried and flecked from time.

Before she can even consider explaining the matter, Gajeel suddenly takes hold of her chin and tips her head back, ducking his own to peer at the bruises she is sure have begun to form. A low growl tumbles from his throat, and she catches a glimpse of malicious fury and hatred in his expression - a look akin to the one that had scared her during their visit to the Fioran Archives. Levy swats his hand away fearlessly. "M'fine," she whispers, wincing at how hoarse and raw her voice sounds.

"No, you're _not_," he snaps, and Levy stops to do a small inventory of her appearance. She's still bleeding from her wrist, the other completely sealed in the second of the pair of manacles. There's a barely healed and massive slice down the length of her arm, her neck is bruising, and there are other bruises that haven't even begun to form from where she'd hit the hard ground. To top it all off, she thinks she's lost some weight from a lack of regular nutritious meals.

So maybe she's not at one hundred percent, but she feels much better simply by being out in the fresh air with familiar dragons surrounding her on all sides.

When she glances up at Gajeel again, his expression is flinty and his crimson eyes gleam with rage. But rather than saying anything, he pushes her forward, towards where he'd been initially working. A few people watch them anxiously, their faces streaked with soot, blood, and tears. One woman alone looks calm, her dark eyes confident as she calms them while flashing a relieved look over her shoulder at Rogue. He gives her a once-over in turn, making sure she's unharmed before turning away. "C'mon," is all the iron dragon says. "You need some water. Grandeeney'll look at ya in a bit."

Levy peers over her shoulder at Rogue and gives him a final, grateful smile before he swings around and starts back for the canyon entrance, fully intending to head back out. He waves in farewell, and Levy hopes that she'll see him again so she can thank him properly later.

She's still smiling a fraction several hours later, when she rests on the hard, rocky ground, her heart at peace with the fact that there are several dragons around her.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Igneel told you that you were to stay here until the all clear was given, regardless of whether or not the city seems empty of demons for the time being...did you hear me? ...Guess not."

* * *

Levy is awoken mid-morning by the sound of rocks clattering into the sheltered canyon and alarmed cries from those around her. She blearily rocks upright, groaning at the pain that flares up in her bruised, battered body. But she ignores it, instead focusing on the familiar red dragon that peers curiously into the canyon to investigate how many survivors there are, and looks disappointed.

Out of the thousands of residents, only a hundred or so made it to their shelter.

"Igneel!" Levy recognizes aloud, her voice still barely a whisper. Grandeeney had been unable to look her over the night before, too busy defending the canyon itself from any stray demons that might come looking.

Nevertheless, she is somewhat surprised when Igneel manages to hear her. His massive head lowers further into the canyon, and his green eyes are sharp with shock. "Levy," he greets. "We were under the impression that your soul no longer resided in this world."

She smiles faintly and then shrugs, hoping that he got what she meant. She'd heard, and she doesn't know what to tell him. She scurries forward fearlessly to stand beside Grandeeney, who has resumed a humanoid appearance now that Igneel has returned. Metalicana, however, remains perched on the edge of the canyon, growling softly, his face turned towards the city.

It is then that Levy realizes Gajeel is nowhere to be found. Before she can ask about his whereabouts, Grandeeney asks quietly, "What is the status of the war after this battle?"

"It's not looking good, but we got a victory," calls a man perched on the cliffs beside Igneel, his voice echoing loudly in the canyon. Levy recognizes him immediately; this is Leo, the spirit who is very good friends with Lucy. There are other celestial spirits and stars wandering among those in the canyon, Levy realizes. Some keep to the shadows; others, like a friendly, but shy pink-haired woman, are offering what help they can to the terrified humans that have survived.

"We won back Crocus," adds Leo proudly. "And the demons have retreated into the mountains for the time being. We'll need to give chase soon if we want to keep our victory. They didn't expect some of the mages that lived here and were caught off guard. We won this battle only by chance."

Levy's eyes widen and she tugs lightly on Grandeeney's arm with a purposeful look. "Fairy Tail," she whispers. It's time for the guilds to partake in the war. With the ruin of Crocus, the Council - or those that remain - won't have a choice but to agree. Especially since Sabertooth appears to have been mostly lost, except for a few members.

Grandeeney gently touches a few fingers to Levy's throat, lightly prodding the bruising. Levy hisses in pain, but is relieved when it fades slightly. It's not perfect, but it's enough that she can rasp to Igneel, "Fairy Tail's sympathizers are looking for ways to help. They'll come as quickly as they can."

Igneel inclines his massive head and opens his mouth to respond, but pauses when a shout of protest fills the air. He turns to look as Metalicana rumbles, peering sharply down at something further down the canyon.

"Gajeel went out?" muses a voice near Levy's left shoulder, and she squeaks in surprise when she sees that Rogue has appeared. His red eyes are sharp with interest and he barely seems to notice that he scared her. Instead, his body is tensed with alarm.

"What is that child doing?" breathes Grandeeney.

Levy gets the feeling that the dragons and celestial spirits know something she doesn't for the moment, and the feeling is proven correct when Gajeel finally appears, hauling something behind him. He wears a blank look that makes Levy nervous as he storms forward, pausing only to ensure that someone staggering along behind is still there.

"Th-that's Mest," breathes Levy, taking a step forward. _He lived? _She wonders what he knows of her imprisonment - but is effectively distracted by Gajeel when he suddenly dumps what he's been dragging at her feet.

Her heart skips a beat as it moves, heaving for air and coughing.

It's the Councilman - the one that had arrested her, tried to have her assassinated, and imprisoned her.

Her eyes are as wide as saucers when she looks up at Gajeel sharply, her fingers trembling. Metalicana clicks his jaws above their heads, and Grandeeney and Rogue tense as Igneel rumbles, "What is the meaning of this, Gajeel? We are here to defend human life - not take it."

Igneel snarls when Gajeel ignores him, dropping into a heavy couch beside the Councilman. His fingers tangle roughly in the old man's hair and yank his head back forcefully. He studies him for a moment, and then glares up at Levy pointedly. The looks he gives her is so intense it makes her stomach twist oddly. "He's the one, right?" he says finally. "The one who hurt you?"

Silence falls. Levy's lips part, but then press together into a hard line. She doesn't know what to say. She glances to Grandeeney for help, but the sky dragoness suddenly sheds her shock for a steely-eyed look. She glares at the man at their feet. So, Levy looks to Rogue. He leans in and murmurs, "It's a grave offense to dragons to come after one of our own when one has already received a warning. It gives a dragon permission to hunt down the offender. Gajeel did it for you since you are unable to."

Levy's stomach flips. "Err," she mumbles, unsure of what to say or how to react. She understands a second intended meaning behind Rogue's words; Gajeel's silently indicating that she may as well be a full-blooded dragon to those around him.

The others' attitudes have changed, too. Even the celestial spirits wear angry looks, and Metalicana snarls above them, jaws clashing together with a loud crash. Igneel says nothing, emotionless as he watches.

"Yes?" she says finally. What else can she say? Gajeel knows that he is the one, and with the way Mest is glaring down at the man…

She's surprised when Mest, holding an injured arm, turns to Igneel and bows in apology. "You have my sincerest apologies regarding this man's actions, Fire Dragon King. He acted on his own, without the rest of our knowledge - although I remain the last living Councilman. His actions do not reflect the ideals that we held and will continue to hold in the face of Crous's ruin. I hope that we can continue to forge a bond between humankind and the dragons."

Igneel judges Mest in silence. Finally, he says sharply, "A dragon does not forget when they have been slighted, little Councilman. See that it does not happen again. To be subjected to such trickery is an insult, and I will show you mercy for your lack of participation in it. To be subjected to it a second time will be a grave offense and I will not be so forgiving."

Mest nods his agreement, and Igneel's attention turns elsewhere - onto Levy. "What would you have done, Levy?" he asks quietly, and Levy stiffens. "You are the one that was wronged by the man. So it remains up to you what will be done with him."

Levy feels sick as she stares down at the very same man who'd done so many bad things in his time in the Council. He glares hatefully up at her past swollen black eyes. She winces delicately at the state of his shattered nose. Gajeel must have taken a little too much anger out on the man. Finally, she says quietly, "Let him go. Violence begets violence, and there has been enough in the last few days." Her voice cracks, and she grimaces. It will be some time, she thinks, before she can talk properly again. Grandeeney will not likely help her too much when she has more severely injured dragons to tend to.

Gajeel's jaw tightens and Metalicana snarls his disapproval above them. He's echoed by several other dragons present. "You serious, shrimp?"

"Yes," she mumbles, meeting his gaze with a faint, but warm smile. "I'm tired of all the fighting. We had a victory today, right? Let's not stain it with the spilling of more blood. Just…" She eyes the Councilman, who looks at her with such malice that it sends chills down her spine. "Let him go, and let's move on. I want to know…" She swallows thickly, clearing her throat, and her voice is hoarse again. "I want to know what you were told happened."

Gajeel doesn't move, and Levy worries for a moment that he intends to kill the man regardless. But then he mutters something in the Councilman's ear and drops his grip so quickly, the man smacks his already injured face on the ground. The Councilman is quick to scamper away. Levy wonders what Gajeel has said to him, for his face is white with sheer terror.

Gajeel rises to his feet slowly, backing up a few steps. The Councilman rushes to hide among the other humans that have found shelter with the dragons in the canyon. Levy watches him go without much thought; the man knows that the dragons are in charge now - and that without the power of the Council behind him, he has nothing.

Shaking off any seriousness, Grandeeney gives her a smile, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Come, let's tend to your wounds, and then we can celebrate our victory with a good meal. A few of the dragons have gone hunting, and a few of the braver humans have offered to help skin and cook the animals for those who cannot. Tomorrow morning, Gajeel can take you to see your guild. They were quite devastated to hear that you were dead and will likely be just as excited to see that you're alive."

Levy winces at the idea and wonders again what they'd been told to make them think she was dead.

* * *

Levy finds out the story that evening, after supper, when she somehow manages to climb the canyon walls so she can see the stars better. They're a comforting sight - as is the sight of the few saved children, who dart among the dragons without care, laughing and chasing after the celestial spirits who play with them and distract them from their grief.

She's only been up there for a few minutes before a heavy hand drops on her head and Gajeel flops down to sit beside her. He must have been watching her, she thinks, to know so quickly where she'd gone. She enjoys his company, however, and doesn't say anything to chase him off, instead simply asking the question that's been burning on her mind: _what happened after I was arrested?_

Gajeel tells her in a short and simple manner: when Natsu brought Makarov and Lahar around to demand answers, the Councilman presented them with her headband, soaked in her own blood, and announced her execution. Lahar had been furious, but hadn't been able to do anything about the situation, and had given his deepest apologies to Natsu, Lucy, the Fairy Tail guild, and everyone else involved in the situation.

Natsu had responded by burning down half of the Fioran Archives.

It had taken Lucy nearly two days to calm the half-dragon, and she'd burned herself in the process. Levy wonders what such a sight had looked like; she's seen Natsu get close to the mood that is described to her, but not to that point. There had been an instant when she was younger when Gray, in a rare moment of trust towards the half-dragon, had come in and run straight for him, bruised and battered with a man chasing him.

She'd not soon forget the sight of Natsu springing lithely into the air, landing before the man who'd been chasing Gray with a lethal look on his face. The man had been brought up short by the way Natsu had slid into a crouch, fingers burning through the wood of the Fairy Tail guildhall and charring the space around him within seconds. Levy hadn't been able to see the look on his face - the older mages had been ushering the children safely into Makarov's office - but she could still recall the hours it had taken before it was safe enough for the children to come out.

After Lucy had finally calmed Natsu, she'd apparently dragged him to Fairy Tail's new home base in Hargeon, and after telling the guild what had taken place, had eventually been brought home to Tenrou Island, where the news had spread.

"So…" Levy whispers when he's finished telling her everything that has taken place. "How long was I in those prisons? Time seemed endless down there...I couldn't keep track. And...why are you here and not on Tenrou? I thought you were protecting the island."

Gajeel studies her closely out of the corner of his eye. There's a few moments of silence before he admits, "Couple o' weeks. Couldn't stand sittin' around anymore. Thinkin' about it all was driving me crazy. So I asked Igneel when he stopped to check in on the situation and he let me tag along with the condition that Natsu and Sting had to stay on the island until I wanted to go back."

Levy's lips quirk playfully as she says, "I bet Natsu's not pleased…"

Gajeel nearly cackles. "'Course not, 'cause he knows I'm not gonna go back until the war's over."

She notices that he doesn't say much more about why he left Tenrou Island, but decides not to pry at it. Especially when he suddenly rasps, "I _told _you. I told you to be careful, that the bastard would try something."

"I know." Levy rocks back a little, grimacing. "And I knew he would." Her fingers curl into fists. "I guess I could have fought it a bit more, but I didn't want to put Lucy and Natsu at risk. They already didn't like Natsu - the entire Council, that is. He has a habit of destroying everything unintentionally. Or intentionally on occasion, I suppose. And...I didn't want to make things worse. I'd already caused enough trouble."

"Like hell you did," he growls. "You didn't cause _any_ trouble."

She glances at him sharply, caught off guard. _Says the person who got mad at me for running off to sit on a beach and wandering Tenrou when the island is empty of dragons, _she wants to mutter. But she keeps her thoughts to herself. Instead, she says, "Did you seriously leave in the middle of the night just to go hunt down the Councilman?"

"He pissed me off. 'Course I did." His voice hardens, and Levy bites her lip, not sure of how she should respond. "You let him off too easy, Levy. There are plenty of dragons that would have killed him for you. I'd do it now if you changed your mind."

It's moments like this, Levy thinks, that reminds her that while she likes the dragons and taking part in their culture...she is so clearly not a full-blooded dragon. He says the statement without hesitation, without consideration for the fact that he'd take a life. The Councilman had injured her and humiliated her - even left her to rot in prison - but the idea of taking his life made her ill, while Gajeel looked as if he longed to be the one to end it.

"I know," she breathes. "But I'm not that kind of person, Gajeel. He hurt me, yes, but...I'm not one who takes revenge so brutally. I'm content enough with seeing his position stripped from him like this. He can do nothing but watch as everything he told me I was wrong about comes true."

"Guess so." Gajeel props himself on his hands, stretching out slightly. "Still think you should have had him killed."

She sighs, choosing not to respond again to such a statement. She falls quiet for a couple of minutes, studying the skies above. She's so distracted by her own thoughts that she doesn't notice him moving until his finger is gently pressing against the skin of her throat. She winces, jumping. It still aches. Grandeeney hadn't taken all of her injuries away - merely the direness of them, as she'd had a lot of others to help. It looked as if she'd attained even more scars. "Ouch!"

"What happened there?" he demands. "How'd you get those bruises? It looked like-"

"Someone tried to strangle me with their bare hands?" she finishes wryly. "That's exactly what happened." Gajeel growls low in his throat, the sound ripping violently from him, and she rushes to tell him, "And don't you dare go hunting for the person who did it; there's no point, Gajeel, a demon ripped him to pieces." She kicks a leg, grimacing. "I was in the bottom levels of the Council's prisons, where they put the particularly bad criminals. The man who did it said that Fairy Tail had been behind his capture and the execution of his brother. The Council doesn't execute people often, so it must have been something particularly bad that they did. In any case, the second he was freed by Rogue and the demons that followed him, he came after me. I'm fine now...it just hurts a little."

"So shut up and go down there to get some sleep," Gajeel says and she gives him an exasperated glare.

The man is infuriating this night, she thinks, wanting nothing more than to kick him. "I will," she retorts, "but only because you're being ridiculously confusing and annoying." She rises to her feet, grumbling about annoying iron dragons, but pauses when he suddenly snags her wrist.

"Stay near Rogue tonight," he tells her. She frowns down at him. "I've got guard duty, and Rogue said he'd keep an eye on you. Camp full of dragons or not, I don't trust that bastard. He's gonna try something, and I ain't gonna-" He pauses, flexing his fingers around her wrist, and then yanks her back towards him, ignoring her squawk as she almost trips and slams into him. "The hell is this?"

He's looking at the manacle that even Grandeeney had been unable to remove. It worries Levy that Grandeeney hadn't been able to do anything about it; what is she supposed to do if even a dragon couldn't remove it? Will she be stuck without her full magical capabilities forever? She isn't sure she can live with that.

"It's one of the Council's favorite conceptual designs that actually turned out well," says Levy hesitantly. "They come in pairs. I managed to break the other one off. They seal magic away." His gaze slides to hers sharply, irritated and questioning, and she admits, "I haven't been able to properly summon my magic for a while now. It hurts."

"And the idiot that you are decided not to say anything to Igneel." She finds herself flushing when Gajeel sniffs thoughtfully at it. "Know what it's made of?"

She shakes her head. "Metal, I know, but I'm not sure - Gajeel, what the _hell_ are you doing?!" she squeaks suddenly, because he's parted his jaws and taken a thoughtful hold of the manacle with sharp teeth, careful not to catch her delicate skin in the process. "Gajeel," she hisses in protest when he actually bites down - harder and harder, until the metal creaks between his jaws.

"Hold on," he mutters, pulling back to eye it thoughtfully. He yanks her down beside him, arm still held in his hands, and she splutters, flustered by his proximity. He ignores her entirely as he twists his head, looking like a dog with a bone, in Levy's opinion, as he tries to bite into it again, this time with his back teeth.

Levy lets him, figuring that it's his own fault if he breaks his teeth. She's rather surprised when it actually works. The metal gives way beneath the pressure, crumpling in and cracking until it falls away from her wrist.

Apparently, he's as unprepared as she is, because he grunts in surprise when his teeth suddenly close down on soft flesh. Levy squeals, and he immediately reels back, swearing under his breath as he crunches down on the mouthful of metal he suddenly holds. "Sorry," he mutters around his mouthful, wincing at the taste of blood that taints it.

Levy ignores him for a moment, too relieved to find that her magic is back entirely without any of it hidden away. She smiles briefly, reveling in the feeling. It had hurt for so long, to be separated from that glorious light that fills her with such joy. But then she realizes that her wrist stings, and she winces, studying the bloody tooth marks. "You bit me," she complains.

"Said I was sorry, didn't I, shrimp?" he retorts, though he wears a hint of a smirk.

Levy merely rolls her eyes and studies her small wounds for a moment longer. "Was it made of iron then?" she asks, knowing that her friend had mentioned being capable of eating iron previously. He and Metalicana both did it.

"Yep." He snags what's left of the manacle, curiously eyeing it before tossing what's left into his mouth with a smirk when she makes a face of horror. "Tastes good. Whoever made it knows what they're doing."

She sighs. Only Gajeel would think in such a way, she thinks. Well, he and Metalicana, seeing as how they're father and son, and Gajeel _had_ to have acquired such habits from _somewhere_. Still…

She brushes her fingers gratefully over his shoulder after getting up again. "Thanks, Gajeel," she says honestly before going to find somewhere to rest, comforted by the fact that her magic is available to her again.

Gajeel merely watches her go with a sharp-eyed look, his skin burning where she'd touched it, and Levy knows for a fact that he allows her to see that look on purpose.

* * *

Levy is awoken by the warning scream of a dragon accompanied by the smell of blood so heavy on the air that her human nose can pick it up.

Having been sleeping near Grandeeney, who'd been resting, Levy rolls to her feet, already for the battle that has suddenly and violently erupted around her. She gasps in shock when Grandeeney assumes her larger form, her massive body nearly crushing Levy in her rush. Levy darts out of the way and immediately finds herself confronted with a humanoid man streaked with the marks of a demon. His smile is wide, his eyes glimmering with malicious amusement.

Levy understands immediately what had happened; the dragons and spirits had not won the previous battle. The demons had allowed them to take Crocus and had sneaked their most human-looking demons into the safe spot.

She launches into action. Her magic rises and roils beneath her skin in a violent wave as she shouts a warning to Grandeeneey. Grandeneey rounds on the demon immediately with a piercing cry of warning to those around her. They understand immediately, turning their attention on those that have begun their violence among the clueless group of humans that begin to flee in every which direction, only to be met by the jaws of demons they thought to be allies.

Knowing she can do nothing, Levy bolts out of the way, letting Grandeeney take over. Frost and ice stain the world around her, making her shiver as she slips to safety. When she's sure she's out of the way, Levy fearlessly launches herself into action upon hearing a scream from some nearby children.

She slams her magic into the demon that towers over them again and again, refusing to let it touch the three that clutch one another. Two younger children cling to their older sibling, sobbing hysterically in fear, while the eldest glares up with terrified wide eyes at the demon. Levy fights harder to drag its attention away when it ignores her. Finally, the demon roars in outrage and rounds on her.

It's in that moment that Levy remembers that she is but a human herself and that even the dragons have problems with demons.

She forces such thoughts away. She might be human, and her magic incapable of matching a demon, but she can certainly do her best to try and keep these children safe. She wields words of sharp stones, of steel, of flame and water and earth and wind, driving the demon back step by step until it finally loses patience with her, its black blood raining down around her from the wounds she has left upon its body. The animalistic creature that has torn free of its humanoid disguise barrels towards her with a snarl, gaping jaws parted to gulp her up. Levy scowls, readying her magic, but the person that appears at her shoulder, unleashing a bellow of iron, doesn't allow it much closer.

Gajeel doesn't hesitate as he falls into step beside her. Levy wonders why he doesn't take on a larger form like the other dragons, but appreciates his help nonetheless as they work seamlessly together, until the demon retreats with a high-pitched cry of rage, vanishing into chaos.

Heaving for air, Levy flashes her companion a wicked smile and then ushers the children away from the fight, towards a safe little pocket of space near a cliff. They press to it, sobbing softly. She makes sure they'll be safe, and then bolts back to where Gajeel is watching through narrowed eyes, ready to leap to her defense if need be. "You good, Levy?" he rasps, not at all bothered by the mass of swirling shadows that suddenly curves through the air. Levy gawks at the sight of a full-sized Skiadrum's shadowy form exploding around them, slamming several demons into the shadowy ground.

This canyon is a world of shadows in the early dawn, making it the shadow dragons' playground.

"I'm fine," she reassures, winking despite the anxiety curling in her stomach. How had they not considered that this could happen. "Go help the others. I'll keep an eye on the humans over here," she promises, glancing back at the scared children.

He nods curtly, ruffles her hair, and vanishes into the chaos. Levy watches him go nervously, hoping he'll be okay.

Levy has taken but three steps back towards the children when the eldest suddenly screams, "Look out!"

Levy blinks - and then gasps as she's slammed to the ground from behind by a figure that is much heavier than hers and distinctly humanoid. She swears loudly, earning a startled look despite the situation, and manages to squirm enough to peer over her shoulder. Her heart sinks in her chest when the man that had imprisoned her grins back with a nasty look in his eyes. He is taking advantage of the chaos to attempt a final blow.

"_You let him off too easy, Levy."_

Apparently, Gajeel had been right.

She let the bastard off far too easily.

Her entire body stills outside of trying to lean away when a blade materializes in his hand, angled at her throat. She hisses when the tip slices delicately along her skin, drawing blood. She hears a roar above her head somewhere as demons and dragons and celestial spirits all clash with one another. The screams of humans are fading as one by one they are slaughtered around her.

She scowls and scribbles a word as quickly as she can. She will _not_ allow anyone else to die because of her mistake.

A mass of stone slams into the Councilman's face, and she barks out a triumphant laugh when he is thrown away from her. She rolls to her feet with a neat shove, gasping for air. He'd been _heavy_. She is relentless on her attack. Word after word slams into the man before her, even as he seems to laugh it off, stalking towards her. He wields magic, too - magic he uses to defend himself from her attempts.

Levy swallows thickly and comes to the grim realization that her magic will fail her for the first time in her life. That beautiful light that gives her such joy can no longer help her. So, she'll have to take him on in a different manner - and that she needs to deal with him permanently.

_ "But I'm not that kind of person, Gajeel. He hurt me, yes, but...I'm not one who takes revenge so brutally."_

She feels so hypocritical as she lunges, catching the councilman by surprise. This time, it is her who catches him by surprise - her whose body carries them to the ground. She wrestles with him, fighting until she kneels over him, pinning his older body beneath her. He might be larger by far, but she has youth - even if she's nowhere near as well-fed or as strong as she could be after sitting in a prison for as long as she had.

"You had several warnings," she breathes. "They warned you. _I _warned you." Even as she speaks, her voice shakes and tears spill down her cheeks. She doesn't want to hurt him, let alone kill him, but that is what she'll do, if only to stop him from hurting her and those she cares about any further.

The Councilman only laughs. "The words of a woman who gives her body and service freely to a monster is as worthless as the dirt beneath my feet," he tells her as he lashes out. She doesn't react when the knife skims her cheek, carving deep into her flesh.

She smiles coldly when she wrestles that knife from his hands and takes it in her own. "You forget," she rasps, "that without the dirt beneath your feet, you would have nothing to support you. Wherever you go in your next life, remember that. Those you consider your lesser are the ones who give you everything you have and if you choose to erase them…they will in turn erase the footing with which you stand upon."

Levy has never felt colder than when she forces herself to plunge the knife into the man beneath her.

He cries out when the knife sinks up to the hilt in his heart. She withdraws immediately, wincing at the way the blood slicks her fingers. She waits until he stills, eyes staring sightlessly at the sky above, before looking over. The children are silent, staring, and for a moment she worries that she's scared them.

Instead, the youngest smiles nervously.

She smiles back, retrieves the knife, and retreats to stand protectively in front of them, forcing herself to steel her nerves and slash at anything that thinks about coming close. A celestial spirit eventually comes to help her, and it isn't long before the battle wanes.

The cold feeling doesn't leave her throughout the next few minutes, as the dragons finish chasing the demons out of the canyon. It is a devastating victory for them. They've won the ambush and successfully chased the demons out of Crocus - something they double-check, this time - but have lost almost all of the humans they had saved in the process.

All but three children, the silver-haired woman proudly bearing the Sabertooth emblem and clearly knows Rogue well, and Levy, who stands proudly before them, heaving for air. She doesn't look at the body of the man she's killed. She feels her stomach churn, the icy feeling creeping further through her veins, and she finds herself worrying about what the dragons have turned her into.

"You alright, little one?"

Levy is unprepared for the voice to her right, and her first instinct is to slash with the knife. There's a low swear as the person who'd approached lurches back to avoid it, but even so, she catches them across the cheek, creating a wound that matches her own. Metalicana looks so shocked that she feels hysterical laughter bubble up.

But when her confusion fades, she reacts immediately. "I...I'm sorry," she stammers, hurling the knife away. She feels sick, her stomach churning. Her hands are shaking, she realizes, eyes blearing. Black spots fill her vision.

And then a heavy hand is on her head. Metalicana grins at her, not at all bothered by the blood slicking his face, mingling with the blood of humans and demons alike. His eyes are bright with mischief. "Who knew ya had it in you, shorty," he muses, and Levy blinks blankly at him when the humanoid dragon looks over his shoulder and bellows, "Hey, brat, your girlie cut up my face!"

She stares at him in horror as several other dragons take interest - including Igneel himself.

And as Gajeel emerges from the chaos with only a couple of nasty scratches on his arms, annoyed, she barely catches her whimper of relief before it leaves her throat. He frowns at Metalicana in disapproval before frowning even more at her. "The hell happened to…" His words die off as his gaze touches the body nearby.

She sets her jaw, finding herself suddenly worried that he'll think badly of her. She knows better; he'd been the one scolding her for letting the man off too easily to begin with. But still, the silly thought wracks her mind with fear until he asks simply, "You good, Levy?"

Her knees buckle and Metalicana grabs her arm to keep her from falling.

She is anything but okay, she thinks as she retches.

She's killed a man, and it is the one thing Fairy Tail tends to avoid doing it all costs.

* * *

Levy can't help but stare numbly at her hands as she listens to Igneel announce what he plans for them all. She barely hears what's being said, too distracted by the feeling of blood crusted beneath her fingernails. She's long since scrubbed them clean. She'd scrubbed them so hard that Yukino had forced her to stop, wrapping her in a warm hug instead.

"-return to Hargeon," Igneel continues, and she snaps her gaze up blearily, confused. "They will be accompanied by Rogue, Leo, and Gajeel, as requested. From there, they will remain in Hargeon to keep an eye on the human population that is gathering there. Metalicana, you and Wiessologia will go northwest to investigate the state of the world there. We need to know where the demons have spilled over before we can continue onward."

Murmurs of agreement fill the air and Levy can't differentiate between celestial spirits and dragons. The two sides have become one in their determination to eradicate the danger that surrounds them.

Levy blinks a few times, and then glances over when Yukino sighs in relief beside her. Realizing she's being watched, Yukino flushes. "Sting and Rogue are good friends," she explains shyly. "I don't like when they're running around participating in these fights. Not that they told us...Sabertooth only knew because Makarov sent word."

Levy's heart twists at the mention of the man who'd welcomed her into a guild that had accused her of lies, and she wonders what those who disagreed with her will think now, when the dragons arrive to tell them what she warned them of had come true. She wants nothing more than to return to a time where she and the other children curled up in the guildmaster's office and listened to the stories he'd tell them.

But then…

She'd have never met the dragons.

Life is much more complicated than what she once thought.

"Come on," says Yukino, ushering her away. "Let's go find the children. Grandeeney was watching them, and we'll need to start preparing them to leave...I think the oldest will be okay, but the middle has been having some issues since the battle ended, and the youngest…"

Levy forces herself to function normally, though she finds it incredibly difficult as she does just that. Together, they prepare the three children. The younger two, though rather uncomfortable with the battle that had taken place, are excited at the prospect of riding a dragon. The oldest is scared, but says nothing.

Levy lets Yukino do most of the work, occasionally trying to wipe her hands on her clothes, fighting the urge to get sick when they don't feel any cleaner than they did before. She finds herself quickly getting worked up about it and after a third round of trying to wipe them clean, simply leaves, ignoring Yukino's worried questioning.

She finds a basin and quickly goes to retrieve some water from a nearby creek that crosses through the shadows of the canyon. When she has her water, she finds a secluded place, knowing no one will leave without her. She carefully kneels, sets the basin down before her, and goes to work, even going so far as to rip a piece of cloth from her clothes to use to try and scrub her hands clean.

They're raw and stinging by the time someone comes across her. A massive shadow falls over her, and Levy hunches her shoulders, but doesn't stop as a voice booms above her, "That will not help, Levy."

_Igneel_. That admittedly startles her. While Igneel is friendly, he has rarely ever come to speak with her one-on-one. The Fire Dragon King crouches on the canyon overhead, his massive head lowered into the canyon so he can peer at her when she finally looks up.

"You don't know that," Levy mumbles, dropping her gaze hastily. She feels guilty for some reason; as if it's wrong to feel so bad about killing another human being. And out of cold blood, nonetheless.

She doesn't realize that she's said as much aloud until Igneel responds, "But it was not cold-blooded murder. It was self-defense, was it not? The human children have told the dragons as much. The man took advantage of your mercy and attacked you when we were ambushed by demons; it is only right that you defended yourself."

Levy swallows thickly, pausing in the scrubbing. "You say," she rasps, "that it is only right, Igneel, but it doesn't...I never wanted to become someone who was capable of murder, self-defense or not."

Igneel snorts softly, smoke rising from his nostrils in a manner that reminds her so heavily of Natsu that she feels a wave of homesickness; she misses her friends - her _family_. She wonders what Jet and Droy, who she'd not spoken to before she'd left for Crocus, think. "There is a difference between being capable of killing another being and defending yourself once. Your reaction tells me that you are of the latter kind."

Levy falters, studying her red hands, painfully throbbing from the effort she'd put into scrubbing them. "I...I suppose so," she whispers. "But I still feel terrible about it, regardless." She takes a shuddering breath. "I wanted to help in the war, Igneel, but I didn't...I really didn't think I'd end up in _this_ situation."

A low chuckle scrapes from the dragon's throat, bitter. "None of us think such things, Levy, yet here we all are. I had a request, if you will." Levy blinks up at him in surprise, waiting, and he says calmly, "When you return to Hargeon, it is very possible that Natsu would have disobeyed orders and returned to the guild he has lived with for the past few years. The boy has no patience," he sighs suddenly, "nor does he understand the risk he puts himself in, particularly now that the demons and Zeref have broken through to this realm. Will you ensure that he is careful and safe?"

"Of course," says Levy, startled. "Lucy will help, I'm sure."

"Thank you." Igneel's gaze is warm with love for his son, the warmest look Levy thinks she's ever seen on the dragon's large face. It strikes her that the Fire Dragon King is just that; a king, who likely cannot allow his subjects to witness much weakness, for there are some who would turn against him. "I have asked the same of Gajeel as well, so it will not remain entirely up to you. I would not wish dealing with my son alone on anyone but Lucy, who seems surprisingly capable."

Levy laughs softly. "Lucy is quite capable," agrees Levy. She sighs softly, eyeing her raw hands for a few moments before shaking them free of water and rising to her feet. "Igneel...do you think that we'll win this war?"

"I thought, perhaps, the chance that we would not was slim, but it had become an increasingly larger possibility as of late." Igneel cocks his head a fraction, looking to the sky grimly. "I will not lie and say that I fully believe we will. There are equal chances in us succeeding and us losing."

Levy nods, not letting herself be frightened by such a prospect. What is there to be scared of, after all? After what she's seen in the last few weeks...from the dungeons, to this mess before them...she can't bring herself to be as frightened of death as she had been initially. But the deaths of those she loves...the potential danger to Fairy Tail, Lucy, even Gajeel...that is what scares her more.

Hot smoke washes over her as Igneel softly snorts. "Gajeel was seeking your company. Perhaps you should find him." Igneel's eyes glimmer with mischief. "Metalicana informed me recently that Gajeel holds an oddly particular fondness for you that he's not expressed before, and I find that I agree. Even when he was a young hatchling, I would have not thought him one to eventually be one capable of what he's done in recent times."

Levy's cheeks flame red and she clears her throat rather awkwardly. "Th-thank you, I think," she murmurs uncertainly. "I suppose I'll go find him then." She flashes Igneel a faint, grateful smile, and then hurries away, eager to get away from the playful glint in the dragon's gaze. He wants to tease her, which makes her feel a little strange, given that he's the king of dragons.

Levy spends the next while trying to find the elusive iron dragon, who clearly has taken to avoiding the group that has gathered. Levy pauses, watching dragons and celestial spirits alike chatting like old friends, a few of each occupying the human children she'd saved. Yukino stands shyly with Rogue, Skiadrum, and a smirking Weisslogia.

She remembers the people who have called the dragons monsters in the past and thinks them ridiculous when a playful dragon scoops up the youngest child and nuzzles their face playfully against the child's.

Levy eventually finds Gajeel watching everyone else from the shadows of a cliff. No, not the others. He's watching _her_ as she approaches, his expression unreadable and his crimson eyes blazing with something she couldn't read. She doesn't bother to call out a greeting as she strides swiftly over to him, her eyebrows lifted. "Igneel said you were looking for me."

"Yeah," he grunts, rocking forward as she carefully slides to sit beside her friend on the ground. "Wanted to check on ya. Didn't look so good earlier."

She blinks, and then realizes she's not seen him since she'd collapsed earlier in the day, when she'd injured Metalicana. She flinches at the reminder; she'd not meant to hurt Metalicana, although she's heard since then that he's rather proud of the little wound. She hopes it doesn't scar.

"I'm…" She trails off when he glares at her, daring her to lie. She isn't fine. She's anything _but_ fine. "I'm tired," she says instead, dropping her chin to her chest so she can look at her hands. They're still rather sore. "I'm really tired and want to go home, but...there's no chance of going to Magnolia or Tenrou yet. Hargeon will suffice, I suppose." She smiles faintly at him, and then lets her smile grow genuine. "I'm glad that you'll be coming with me though. It's been a while since we've gone anywhere together."

Gajeel wrinkles his nose. "Wish I could keep helping in the war instead," he grumbles, and Levy's smile fades slightly. "Why am I gettin' sent back to watch Natsu _again_? What the hell is so important about that bastard that Igneel needs three dragons and one of the commanders of the celestial spirits in the town to watch over him?"

Levy's smile vanishes entirely. Her hazel eyes flicker as she glances over to where Igneel in his massive form is conversing with various other dragons. "That's...a good question," she admits. She takes a deep breath and then sighs heavily, shaking her head. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I wish I had answers, but I think you know more than I do at this point." She'd not heard much during the big meeting earlier in the day, after all.

Gajeel reaches over and ruffles her hair with surprising gentleness, his gaze locked on her. "Don't worry so much, shorty. I'm annoyed, but we'll figure it out." She stills when his touch shifts to brush over the gash that the old Councilman had left on her cheek. She can barely breathe as his calloused fingers smooth lightly over her skin, a slight furrow in his pierced brows telling her he's not happy about the sight of it. "You get that looked at?"

"Grandeeney said it'd heal on its own," she sighs, grimacing at the thought that it will likely scar. She hates the scars that continue to increase on her body with every passing day. She's not vain, but they bother her nonetheless. She swallows thickly, somewhat unnerved by his proximity for a reason she can't understand. "Were you hurt at all?"

He shakes his head, dropping his hand away. She finds herself able to breathe again, though she doesn't know if it's because he stopped touching her or if it's because he's unharmed. "M'fine."

"Good," she murmures, leaning heavily into his shoulder. She's more relieved than she'd thought she'd be hearing such news. She moves to run a hand through her hair and freezes, unwilling to touch her face when she feels as if her hands are still staind red with the Councilman's blood.

"It ain't gonna go away."

"What?" mumbles Levy when she glances at him, completely confused by what he's saying.

He's not looking at her; instead, he extends his own hands before him, showing the marred flesh of his arms. Only then does he look at her out of the corner of his eye. "The feeling of the blood doesn't go away. But ya learn to live with it and after a while, it's not so bad."

Her lips tremble lightly as she realizes he's trying to comfort her in his own weird way. "Thank you," she murmurs, choosing to tuck her knees to her chest and wrap her arms around her knee. They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments until she murmurs, "Hey, Gajeel?" He merely grunts to signal he's listening, his gaze instead latched onto the dragons that are discussing something in a hushed voice. "If we survive all of this...you should join Fairy Tail."

"Why would I join that guild of idiots?" he says bluntly, somewhat amused with the question.

She answers simply, "So we can keep working together, even if there's no demonic army trying to kill us. I mean, I'm not a big fan of the jobs in which you have to look over your shoulder. I've always preferred to do translation work, but-"

Gajeel tips his head back and barks out a laugh, a wild grin on his face. After a moment, he ruffles her hair again. She sighs heavily at the fact that it's going to be a tangled mess now. "Why not?" he snorts, still snickering under his breath. "I'll join your guild of idiots. M'tired of hangin' around Tenrou Island anyways."

Levy's face glows as she smiles at him. For the first time in a while, she finds that there is truly hope.

* * *

_Ey! A chapter! Was bored today (waiting to fly tomorrow) and thought I'd finish this chapter. ;) _

_Thanks to reviewers __(Livalibus, stranger1999, triennigala, Meow Orbit, piranha pk, Lodemai04, Trollka21, MissVarta, madaraswife, CrazyZaika, Lovetoreadff, and Dragonfly2311!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	5. Part V: Bittersweet

_**Part V**_

* * *

**Bittersweet**

_(Truth)_

* * *

"Does the guild know we're coming?" asks Levy hesitantly as she slides from Rogue's back, requiring a little help from Yukino and Gajeel as she does so. Her dark eyes scan the area for danger, though she's been told that it's unlikely that there will be any so far into the "safe zone." Leo has returned to his own realm for the time being, having promised to reappear when they find Lucy.

"I doubt it," says Yukino with a soft sigh, brushing herself off. She looks exhausted, with heavy shadows resting solidly beneath her eyes, and Levy knows that she will need somewhere quiet and safe to rest once she and Rogue have given the news to Sting. Levy wonders if she'll be able to get the information out; Yukino's gaze is wild with grief this day. Now that they are out of danger, the loss of her guildmates is rampant in her soul. Rogue is clearly worried about her, and Levy wonders how Sting will react. She'd heard how the white dragon had prided himself on his guild and even after Igneel had ordered the withdrawal of the dragons from the guilds, he'd proudly worn his emblem.

Levy nods thoughtfully, and then turns to catch children as Gajeel slides them down one after the other. She sends them over to Yukino as Gajeel hops down, and they all patiently watch Rogue shove his body into a smaller form with little effort. He rolls his shoulders as he counts people, ensuring that all are there.

Levy frowns suddenly, a question drawn back to her mind. As Rogue and Yukino usher the children in the direction of Hargeon - a good two and a half hour hike from where Rogue had landed to avoid dragging attention to the port town - she turns to Gajeel and says rather bluntly, "Gajeel, why do you have more trouble going back and forth between forms than the rest of the dragons? Even the older dragons don't struggle like you do."

Gajeel's face flashes with shock, and Rogue hisses in surprise, having overheard. Gajeel wrinkles his nose in distaste after a moment. "S'not a polite thing to ask, shrimp." Levy merely waits, downright refusing to budge until he agrees to answer her rather nosey question. With a roll of his eyes, Gajeel glares at Rogue, and Rogue shrugs. He ushers Yukino and the three children away, ignoring Yukino's curious protest.

When they're a decent distance away, Gajeel runs a hand through his hair and scowls at her. "Not really any of your business, Levy." She says nothing, still waiting, and he sighs heavily before admitting, "I'm not a pure-blooded dragon." Levy's eyes widen in surprise, startled as he continues. "My old man's a full dragon, but my mother's mother was half-dragon. I've got some human and it makes it hard."

Levy's lips part as she leans in, fascinated by this discovery. "But if you have human blood, you shouldn't be capable of changing bodies like that, right? Natsu can't."

"Half-dragons can't. My mother only did it a handful of times before she decided to stick to her bigger body 'cause it got to be too much." He pauses. "Wouldn't have ever found out it was a problem if it hadn't been for the war. Switching back and forth...I ain't like Metalicana. I've got a finite amount of times I can do that."

Levy stares before reeling back, horrified as she realizes that it's partially her fault he's even had to do such a thing. Had she not needed his help...he'd not have had to transform time and time again, countless times over the last year or two that they've known each other. "You...you're going to have to pick one then, right?"

He cocks a pierced brow and says, "Yeah, but ya don't need to get so freaked out, shrimp. I like this one better."

Her cheeks flush, and she clears her throat, embarrassed by the fact that he thinks _that's _the reason she's so worried. "I...I just….I'm sorry. You wouldn't have to worry about it at all if it weren't for me."

Gajeel just shrugs and mindlessly ruffles her hair, shooing her forwards. "C'mon, they're gonna ditch us back here if we don't start movin'." They set off after the others, walking side by side. As Levy walks, she tugs nervously at a lock of blue hair. "What's your problem?" he demands after a few minutes of silence, as worry appears on her face, and she's surprised by how quickly he realizes that her thoughts are still troubled.

"The guild...they were blaming Natsu and myself before I left with Natsu and Lucy to go to Crocus." She bites her lip. "Some of them even accused Natsu of bringing the demons to Magnolia…it wasn't everyone, mind you, but…"

"Doubt they're gonna blame ya now," mutters Gajeel. He poked her bony shoulder sharply in a telling manner, making her stumble. "You're all skin and bones and covered in dirt and blood."

"Thank you," she says drily. "I tried to clean myself up, but good to know I didn't do very well." She rolls her eyes, sighing heavily. She worries most about her friends, she realizes - about what Droy and Jet are thinking, if they actually grieved for her when they heard she was dead. They'd been on exceptionally bad terms the last time she'd seen them.

They catch up rather quickly with the others, and when they finally reach Hargeon, they find that the port town is bustling just as it had been the last time Levy had seen it. There are even more people now, and Levy wonders what will happen to Hargeon if they actually win this war. Will the new residents stay? Will they go home to the towns and cities they came from?

Levy takes the hand of the youngest child as they squeeze through busy streets. Rogue clears the path with ease, though Levy doesn't know how, and Gajeel follows behind them, ensuring none of them are left behind. They head for the Fairy Tail section of Hargeon, figuring they may as well start there. Levy's heart races as they close in on it, her hazel eyes nervous as she peers over the heads of the people surrounding them. Well, she tries. There's far too many people who are taller than her to see well.

Finally, they reach the square Fairy Tail had claimed, and Levy doesn't hesitate to shove the young child at Gajeel when she spots someone she recognizes. She lurches away with a joyful cry of "Cana!"

Cana whirls around and her jaw drops, her dark eyes shining with shock as Levy slams into her with a joyous laugh. "L-Levy?!" she stammers, unable to believe the sight before her. But then she hugs her fellow guildmate tightly, laughing. Levy's reminded of the time in which she had thought her guild was lost to the demons. "You're...but Natsu said-"

"Natsu and Lucy were lied to," Levy tells her as she draws away, her eyes blazing at the reminder of the old Councilman. She casually drops her dirtied hands away from Cana, not wanting to taint her with the stain of blood no one can see. Cana's eyes shift to lock on those who are hurrying over, ushering children along. "Hey, that's Rogue and Yukino...what are they doing here?"

"Long story short," Levy tells her, "Crocus is lost. Where's Makarov?"

Cana shakes her head, sorrow briefly crossing her expression. "He's not here. He and the other guildmasters were summoned by Mest to meet regarding something important...I guess it's about whatever happened to Crocus," she murmurs, looking sad about the idea. She tucks Levy beneath her arm. "But Mirajane's taken over until Makarov gets back. I'll take you to her. And we might get hunted down by Sting or Natsu when they realize you're here."

"I'm okay with that." Levy smiles at Cana, relieved to be back with her guild. Cana hadn't been one of the ones to be rather rude the last time she'd been there. She wants to hear what Natsu has to say anyways - wants to hear his point of view over what had happened, and know if they'd been harmed at all during the entire process. She wants to make sure Lucy's doing alright, wants to hear what Sting and those present have been up to in ensuring that Hargeon is a safe location for those present.

She wants to know _everything_.

Levy makes sure to ensure the others are following as Cana guides them through the masses of people. The population of Hargeon has increased to incredible amounts since the last time Levy had been there. It feels busier than Crocus had once been, though Levy contributes that to the small spaces within the town.

Cana eventually manages to get them to Mirajane, who is rather tired looking and speaking urgently with a guild member who looks to be making a report. But when she sees Cana approaching with Levy, she completely abandons them to yelp, "Levy?!" and hurl herself forward. Levy laughs at the hug that she receives, the breath squashed right out of her. "Mira," she murmurs, her arms wrapping around Mirajane in return.

"But...but you're dead!" cries Mirajane, earning an eye roll from Gajeel as he and the others usher the children over.

"She look dead to you, lady?" mutters Gajeel. Levy elbows him when she pulls away, her eyes sparkling with joy. This reminds her so much of when she and Gajeel had believed Fairy Tail to be lost.

Mirajane merely beams at them all, pleased to see them, though that smile fades slightly when she sees the exhaustion on Yukino's face, the wild grief that is increasing with each moment. Rogue notices it, too, and asks politely, "Where's Sting?"

"He's currently doing a patrol around the borders of Hargeon," says Mirajane firmly. "I had him take Natsu and Lucy with him. Natsu's been...well, I don't know how to explain it outside of we send him out a lot to keep him from driving everyone else up the wall."

Gajeel snorts loudly and Rogue sighs with a grimace. Neither are surprised to hear as such - nor is Levy, or even Yukino. Despite her increasing misery and grief, Yukino lets out a raspy chuckle.

Mirajane sends Cana off with the three children to ensure that they're cared for and taken to another part of Hargeon, where orphans are gathering and being cared for until further improvements, and then explains where they should go to get the best chance at crossing paths with the trio of people they're looking for. Mirajane does quietly mention just before they leave, "You should find Droy and Jet, too, Levy. They were...well, they were hit very hard by the news that Natsu brought us. I mean, we all were, but they took it more to heart than anyone else."

Levy's gaze softens when she hears that and she promises that as soon as they've delivered Yukino and Rogue to Sting and have had a quick word with Lucy and Natsu about what's happening that she'll track them down.

The search for Sting, Lucy, and Natsu begins, and Levy is surprised by how few of her guildmates she comes across as they start searching. They briefly cross paths with Gray, who greets her with a wide, relieved grin, and Lisanna, who hugs Levy so tightly she can't breathe. They even briefly come across Gildarts, who Levy cannot believe is in town for once. She suggests to Gajeel that they should request Gildarts be allowed to join Igneel himself on the front lines. When Gajeel frowns, confused as to how a human could be useful on the front lines of a war against demons even after spending months with the guild, she explains that he's their strongest mage, perhaps one of the strongest in Fiore, and that they'd had to shut Magnolia down whenever he came home. Months away from Cana, his daughter, had meant he was too excited to think straight and had resulted in chaos and destruction more than once.

Eventually, they finally find who they're looking for, on the very far reaches of the outskirts of Hargeon. Ironically, they find themselves on the beach. Levy finds that the soft sounds of the waves are soothing and makes a mental note to come back out later, after she's found Droy and Jet.

"Stay here," says Rogue suddenly, already stepping into Yukino's shadow. "I'll fetch them. They're not too far." He vanishes without further ado and Yukino gives a shaken sigh, a hand lifting to her mouth.

"Sting loved the guild," she whispers, chewing on her nails. "We were a team, the three of us, but...there was just something about the entirety of the guild that he adored. I don't know how I'm going to tell him."

"Just tell him," says Levy simply. "He'll know that you're hurting, too." She just hopes that Sting won't go after Yukino like some in Fairy Tail had come after _her_. As if reading her mind, Gajeel's heavy hand ruffles her hair, and Levy sighs in annoyance, waving his hand away.

They stand there for a few moments, listening to the ocean waves, before someone comes sprinting down the beach. Yukino opens her mouth, recognizing Sting, but is nearly side-swiped by the white dragon as he tackles her in a tight hug, face buried in her shoulder. A sob wracks through Yukino, and she clutches him in return, and from the grief-stricken look on the dragon's face, Levy gets the feeling that Rogue's already told him - and that Sting would have enveloped Yukino entirely to protect her from the pain if he could have.

Gajeel suddenly shifts, grunting as if he's realized something, but says nothing further, instead prodding her bony shoulder sharply and muttering, "Here comes the idiot."

Levy looks over and sure enough, Natsu's jogging down the beach, not nearly as rushed as Sting. Walking swiftly a short distance behind the half-dragon are Lucy and Rogue, who are speaking to one another amiably. Levy lets a smile creep over her face despite her sadness for the Sabertooth members. "Natsu," she greets cheerfully, only to squawk when her old friend drags her in for a hug as well.

"I'm sorry!" rasps Natsu, horrified. "I should have looked better than I did. We should have come sooner, and we shouldn't have let them arrest you like that-"

Levy's gaze softens and she hugs him back for a moment before pushing back, patting his shoulder comfortingly. Onyx eyes are full of guilt and self-hatred, and she hastily says, "Natsu, there's really nothing you could have done...the man was intent on screwing us over, and Lucy could have been put in danger."

"You're _human_," he insists. "Lucy's not. She would have been fine."

Levy gets the feeling that Lucy's drilled this into his head with the way he glances over his shoulder at her for confirmation. Lucy's not looking at him though; her eyes are locked on where Rogue and Sting are murmuring to one another in hushed tones, Sting still rocking the sobbing Yukino. There's grief in her eyes, too, and when she finally turns to Levy, she smiles faintly and says, "What matters is that you're alive. Now, tell us. What happened to Crocus?" She pauses, then corrects, "Start from where we left you."

So, Levy does. By the end of it, a few hours have passed due to interruptions and questions from those around them. Natsu, Lucy, and Sting are anything but pleased to learn what has happened, and Levy knows that Gajeel, Yukino, and Rogue don't miss the fact that Levy says absolutely nothing about the fate of the Councilman she's murdered.

Eventually, the group agrees it's a bad idea to linger much longer on the beach and start to head back for Hargeon. Levy finds herself quietly walking beside Gajeel, the trio of Sabertooth members a solid distance ahead and Natsu and Lucy behind them, hands clasped. Levy can't help but smile to herself, happy for them.

Gajeel, eyeing her in silence, suddenly snorts, and she throws him an impatient look, rolling her eyes. She knows what he's thinking; he still believes that it was a terrible idea to let Natsu and Lucy meet as they are, continue on as if they have eternity to spend together. Levy merely sighs, deciding she's not going to bother telling him otherwise. She doesn't feel like arguing her point, not today.

"I've been staying with Fairy Tail in their portion of Hargeon," Sting tells his friends as they reenter the port town. His voice is almost overpowered by the evening commotion, and though there is pain, he looks a little better, as if merely being in a crowded space makes him feel at home. Remembering Tenrou Island, Levy supposes it probably _does_ feel like home. While Gajeel hated places like this and had kept to his own corner of Tenrou, most of the dragons had happily spent all of their time around one another. And, to top it off, Sting and Rogue had been in a city for the better part of their time on the continent.

When they reach the Fairy Tail quarter, Levy realizes that news must have spread about what had happened, about her being alive, because she is nearly bombarded by people that want to greet her. She finds herself swarmed by several, who even go so far as to shove Gajeel away.

Levy doesn't care. Instead, she gives a cry of relief when she's crushed in a tight hug between Jet and Droy, her arms winding around each of them. She can hear their sobs of relief in her ears, can hear them uttering apologies, but she can care less. Her grip is crushing on their shoulders as she pulls back, tears streaming down her face as the trio smile at one another in relief and delight. She's missed them immensely, and is even more pleased when they hesitantly turn to Gajeel and offer apologies to him, too.

It takes quite some time for the chaos to die down, and by the end of it, she finds herself growing impatient and irritable. As much as she's missed Jet and Droy, she finds that she's getting rather overwhelmed. She hates how so many people require _touching_, as if it's the only way to ensure she's really there. So many people have tainted their hands by touching their own to hers, and there's so much _noise_ after the silence of dark, silent dungeons…

When Laxus and his team surprise her by coming over to welcome her back, Levy has to hide her shaking hands behind her back, has to force a wide, warm smile to her face. She wants to shout at them to leave her alone, but seeing as Laxus rarely ever welcomes someone back, she forces herself to remain quiet and still as she thanks them. She chats with he and his team for a short while, barely hearing what they say.

When they leave, Levy feels as if she can't remember any of what they've just said, feels as if the world is closing in on her. She feels dizzy as she stops listening for more calls of her name, instead glancing at her wet-feeling hands, as if she'll see more blood staining her skin. Her stomach roils, a sweat breaking out on her forehead-

"Levy?" a voice says near her ear, and she jumps, nearly pulling a muscle in her neck when she snaps it around. Natsu's there, sans Lucy for once. There's a furrow in his brow as he gives her a quick once-over. Realization flickers in her friend's eyes and he grabs her arm without a word, hauling her away. Bisca, about to approach, looks annoyed, but shrugs and turns back to her husband.

Natsu pulls her free of the crowds that have surrounded her since she'd returned to the Fairy Tail quarters and into the nearest alleyway. It's only when they break free of the commotion that Levy realizes she's gasping for air, barely able to breathe. Natsu is shockingly calm and patient when he steers her into a second alleyway that breaks off from the first. Only when is the commotion a dull roar does he stop, his face set in a deep frown as he studies her. "Better?"

"Yes," she gasps, sinking down to sit on the ground with her back to the building behind her. She tucks her arms around herself. "Thank you. I...I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing," he says firmly. "Nothing's wrong with you. You were just overwhelmed, s'all."

It's a rare moment, Levy can't help but think, that Natsu takes notice of such things. He's usually in the thrall of the chaos, at its heart as he creates it and enjoys it. Something's changed about her friend, she can't help but think, in the time she's been gone. He's older looking, calmer. There's something angry hidden beneath the facade, however. She can see how he wants nothing more to burn something, though she can't say what it is.

Levy thinks she's always been too nosy for her own good as she pats the ground beside her and asks, "What's wrong?"

Natsu blinks, onyx eyes flickering nervously. But he sits beside her, stretching his legs out in front of him. He makes himself comfortable, and Levy tries to do the same, even as she struggles to catch her breath. She hopes whatever he's struggling with can sufficiently distract her from the thickness in her chest. It seems like ages before he says, "I think...I think Zeref's here for me. I think this entire war that he's started, bringing demons forth to this world...I think it's all because he wants me for some reason I don't know about."

Levy's unprepared to hear such a thing, but she asks nonetheless, "Why do you think that?" It's not an insulting question, not one of judgement or ridicule. She merely wants to understand _why_.

Natsu takes a few moments to think it over, unhappy and unnerved by whatever it is that he's thinking. Finally, he says slowly, "I just...have this gut feeling I can't explain. And I remembered something he told me, back on Tenrou when he was there visiting, just after Lucy and I...after we started getting close." His face flushes briefly, and Levy finds herself having to fight the urge to tease him, getting a good idea as to _how_ close he had been getting with his favored star maiden. "He told me that when the end came, I'd be at the center of it, where I was supposed to be."

Levy puzzles over this information. "Is that how he said it, precisely?" she asks.

Natsu nods. "'When the master of demons and end comes, you'll be at the center of it, where you're supposed to be,'" he recites with ease, and she stares at him in startled shock. "I guess he's gotta be the master of demons, right? And….and here I am." He spreads his arms out in frustration. "At the center of it all."

"But you're really not," says Levy pointedly. "Look, we're on the outskirts of it. You're staying out of the fighting. So he's wrong."

"I don't think so." Natsu looks so very upset by this idea that Levy pats his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. "I just...what if I went and found him? What if I confronted him directly? Would the war stop? I don't...I haven't seen the front lines, but I remember Magnolia. I remember seeing the bodies in the streets, Levy. I watched a demon rip into the body of a child. I can't...I can't get the image out of my head. What if I went to him like he wanted and it stopped?"

"Then you'd only encourage him." Levy lifts her chin, glancing at the darkening sky with a heavy sigh. "Natsu...none of this is your fault, just as none of what happened with the Councilman is my fault." She knows this, even if it still feels wrong that she killed him. "Zeref is a bad person, through and through. He would have found something else to create a war for. What you need to focus on is protecting the living - and Lucy. He wanted to kill her for some reason, too, remember? Just...focus on the present. Forget the past. And we'll keep hoping for the future."

Natsu thinks this over with a slow nod. Finally, he murmurs, "Thanks, Levy." He rocks forward a little, bracing his elbows on his knees. He throws her an amused look, eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief. "By the way," he drawls, and Levy doesn't know if one, she's going to like this subject, or two, he's just changing the subject to get away from his personal thoughts, which she knows he so rarely shares with others. "When are you and Gajeel going to admit that you're together?"

Every thought Levy might have had flees from her head in a single second. "...excuse me?"

Natsu's shark-like grin suddenly widens, and Levy's reminded distantly of the looks Mirajane gives when she's latched onto someone she fully intends to try and matchmake with. Levy's cheeks flush a brilliant red at the look, but it suddenly fades away into a soft, amused one. "Seriously," he says firmly, "you don't think Gajeel likes you like that?"

"Why are _you_ the one who's having this conversation with me?" protests Levy, but he merely stares at her until she sighs heavily. She remembers various flickers of moments over the time she's known the iron dragon. She remembers how he teases her so gently, how he'd defended her against the Councilman, had warned Natsu fiercely about what the man would do. She remembers how when she'd come back from the Council's prison, he'd greeted her with a tight hug, can easily recall that soft ragged sound that had filled her ear, only for her. He'd hunted down that Councilman _for her_, and when they'd talked that night, he'd taken the cuff from her wrist, and that _look_ he'd given her afterwards…

Levy's cheeks flush again, turning nearly as crimson as the flame that puffs from Natsu's lips in his cackling delight. Irritably, Levy swats at him, scowling even as her face burns hotter. "You-" she hisses, and then jolts when they're interrupted.

"The hell are you two doing hiding in an alley?"

Levy doesn't think she's ever been as red as she is then. Gajeel squints suspiciously at them, balanced on the roof above their heads, and when she glances up, she can't meet his gaze, because _damn it_, she knows Natsu is right. She _likes_ the iron dragon, more than she'd thought possible. Especially given how they'd started their odd relationship, with him being an arrogant jerk to her the majority of the time.

Natsu could be a cheshire cat with how widely he's grinning, she thinks, glaring at him furiously. He'd _known_ Gajeel was up there! The question remains: how _long_? She certainly hopes not more than a handful of seconds.

Natsu tips his head back to smirk at the iron dragon, earning a cranky look in turn, and Levy immediately wonders if Gajeel's been overwhelmed like she has. "Levy freaked out, so I brought her where it was quiet. Simple."

Levy frowns at him, annoyed. "I wasn't _freaked out_ \- Gajeel!" she yelps when he suddenly drops from the roof, landed with ease a few feet away. "Don't _do _that!" she snaps, scrambling to her feet. She feels more flustered than she should around him, she can't help but think, her stomach doing flip-flops.

"Lucy's lookin' for ya," Gajeel says, ignoring Levy's glower. Natsu blinks, and is immediately trotting for the entrance of the alleyway, waving at the agitated Levy over his shoulder. When he's gone, Gajeel rolls his eyes. "Bastard's like a lost puppy," he grumbles, and despite her frantic emotional turmoil, Levy snorts her agreement, amused with the comparison.

_He's not wrong. _She runs her fingers through her still tangled blue hair and says, "Sorry if I disappeared, I just...I couldn't breathe, and Natsu helped me get out of there. I've not really been around so many people in a while, and it got to be a bit too much." She's babbling a little, she knows, unsure of what to do with the new realization that Natsu's thrown at her like one of Laxus's lightning bolts.

They are at war, she tells herself, and that is _not_ the time for romantic ideals that she doubts Gajeel returns at all.

Of course, that all goes out the door when Gajeel muses, looking just as sharky as Natsu had moments before, "What you all red about, shrimp?" She chokes on her own saliva, waving him off with a flustered look, and the grin widens just as Natsu's had. There's a mocking, playful gleam in his crimson eyes when Levy dares to meet them for just a moment. But at the same time, she swears there's a hint of softness to them that she doubts anyone else would have noticed, and it only makes everything that much worse in her current situation.

"You," she splutters, barely able to speak, "_shush_."

He snickers and then ruffles her hair playfully, earning a squawk for his efforts. When he speaks again, he's serious. "Don't worry about what Natsu was talkin' about," he tells her, and the embarrassment vanishes, replaced with hurt. "Ain't any of his business."

She can't meet his eyes again, though this time it's for a different reason. "Right," she murmurs, trying to shove that hurt back. She clears her throat, and then says, echoing her own thoughts, "We're at war, and it's not the time for stuff like that."

He's quiet, and when she dares to look at him after a couple of uncomfortable seconds, he's frowning at her. He looks more concerned than amused now, and it only makes the hurt so much worse. Because Natsu was right; she _does_ really like him. He's become someone she can't imagine not seeing almost every day, finds it nearly painful when he's gone for months on end.

Hastily, she spins away, not wanting to confront what a horrible situation this could so very quickly become. "Come on," she murmurs, "I'm sure the others are going to start looking for me soon. Especially Jet and Droy."

"Hold on a fuckin' second," demands Gajeel, snagging her wrist and yanking her back a step. She winces, but doesn't say anything about the flicker of pain that races up her arm. She's still bruised, after all. "You really think that now? After all the stuff you said about enjoying the present or whatever? And what you told the idiot and Lucy?"

Levy falters, thinking it over. She does, she realizes. "Yes," she admits, trying to figure out how to explain her thoughts aloud. "Because every second I was in that prison cell, I couldn't help but think that it might not have been so bad if I hadn't enjoyed the moments outside of it so much. If everyone wouldn't have suffered so much if they hadn't cared so much." She doesn't know when she's started thinking like this. Remembers how relieved she'd been to see everyone outside. How excited she'd been to come home.

But maybe what had occurred wouldn't have been so deadly for everyone involved if she'd not been so attached to them all - if they'd not been so attached to _her_.

"You were right about Natsu and Lucy," she says hoarsely. "They'll be right back where they were before this all started, and so will everyone else. And that's if we survive, which after seeing what I did, is looking rather unlikely, Gajeel."

Because in what world would a dragon _want_ to live among her kind after seeing their response to war and potential war? Nor would they want her to live among them. She had no doubts that after this war ended, she'd either be dead or never see Gajeel and the other dragons ever again.

Levy finds that she cares too much about Gajeel to think she could live with that, and wishes she could erase all of it. Wishes she could go back in time and never have agreed to go to Tenrou, so that she wouldn't feel all of the sudden suffocating pain that's replaced her embarrassment at the realization that she likes Gajeel so much more than she'd thought.

His grip on her wrist suddenly tightens until it's near painful and he yanks her back a step, shocking her when he gets in her face. "You're an idiot," he rumbles in a near snarl, and she jolts back a little, nervous. "A goddamn idiot, you know that?"

"Yes," she says blankly, not at all surprised to hear him say such a thing. "I'm fully aware. So can we go back to the others now?"

He ignores her and says, nearly snarling the words in her face, "I said I'd join your ridiculous guild, didn't I?" She doesn't answer, so he continues, tugging pointedly at her wrist until she hisses and he releases the pressure a little. "That means we're gonna win this war. Things are _not_ gonna go back to what they were before everything happened, and we ain't gonna die. I'll make sure of it."

She swallows thickly. "You can't promise that, Gajeel," she says quietly. "Look what happened with the Councilman-" She chokes on the sentence, hating the way the guilt spills back over. He'd been intending to kill her, and she still feels horrified by what she'd done, still feels the blood that sticks to her hands.

"S'cause I wasn't there," he says sharply, eyes flashing as he forcefully captures her chin in his fingers and holds her still. "I won't let it happen again."

They stare at one another for a moment before Levy sighs heavily. "I believe you," she murmurs, and he releases her entirely, satisfied with her answer. He goes to tussle her hair again, but stills, instead fondly running his hand through the soft, tangled blue strands. She winces when his fingers catch on the tangles, and blinks when he begins to work his fingers gently through them.

"This," he rumbles, "is why dragons don't like war. Not 'cause people die. But because of what it does to the living. It breaks 'em until they wish they were dead, too."

Her body trembles, and she fights the urge to cry, though she doesn't know why she wants to. "I don't _want_ to die," she protests, and he pauses to snort at her.

"Clearly, or you'd have died a while ago. You're worse than Lucy, ya know that?" Gajeel rolls his eyes. "I thought she was bad about attracting trouble. You're worse." He goes back to untangling her hair, and when he's satisfied with his work, he calmly runs his finger through the strands a few times to brush them out.

Levy feels the red coming back to her face when he ducks his head to peer into her face. "You good now?"

"Yes," she whispers, flushing more. "I'm...I'm sorry. Thank you." Gajeel smirks in response, though the smile fades away after a moment, his gaze searching hers. It's the rather serious look on his face that encourages her to reluctantly voice what she's been trying to push back. She lets the hurt surface as she says, "What Natsu said...and what you said...you really think he doesn't know what he's talking about?"

His expression is unreadable as he straightens to his full height. "Nah," he mutters, and something in her stomach flips. "Guess he does. He's got Lucy. Wouldn't have gotten her if he didn't." Slowly, he lets his gaze slide over hers, a flicker of interest there in his eyes. "Why? He sayin' something important I should know about?"

She knows what he means, knows what he's hinting at. She swallows thickly and forces herself to look him in the eye as she says, "Maybe."

Gajeel cocks his head, and Levy fights back the blush that starts to heat her cheeks once more. She merely lifts her chin defiantly, nervous about what his response will be. Finally he takes on a look of disbelief. "The hell would you like about _me_?" He seems to be at a complete and total loss, unable to comprehend how someone could even consider him in such a way, and Levy finds herself fighting back a smile, too.

She averts her gaze again, hating that she's been doing as much so often. She feels as if she's some shy child, who doesn't know how to act around new people. Actually, Levy finds she feels much like she did whenever her mother would walk in angry, except not from fear of physical pain. She wants to hide herself from the fear of rejection.

He says nothing more, and when she finally finds the bravery to look again, she's stunned to find that there's a hint of red creeping up his neck, his jaw set in a stubborn manner. Her lips part in shock and before she can help it, she's slapping a hand over her mouth to hide the giggle that threatens to escape when the flush floods his face, too.

He glares half-heartedly at her as she teases, "What's wrong, Gajeel?" Her eyes twinkle with nervous mirth. "Something important I should know about?"

Gajeel tries to glower at her, but the effect is ruined rather effectively by his flustered behavior. "Shut up," he finally grumbles, and relief flickers through her when he fondly touches her hair again, as if he can't stop himself from stroking the soft blue strands.

Because she knows that though he won't say it, he likes her, too.

* * *

Levy knows that things can't stay as quiet as they've been for the last week, but it still upsets her when one week after her return to Magnolia, she's approached by a gentle, but grim-looking Lucy while relaxing on an empty beach. "Levy," says Lucy, catching her off guard, and Levy looks back over her shoulder to find the star fidgeting with her hands a few feet behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," says Levy with a good-natured smile. She pats the sand beside her. "What's up?"

Lucy sinks gracefully down beside her and fidgets a few moments longer before she says, "When Makarov returns, Leo and I will be leaving."

Levy's smile vanishes. "Leaving?" she echoes. "How so?"

"The Spirit King," she says quietly, her voice catching, "is summoning me to where he alone stands guard in our realm. It is the one place that the demons cannot go, for the starlight there burns their bodies. He is...he's not surrendering to the demons, but he's...oh, Levy." Lucy bursts into tears, burying her face in her hands, and Levy is quick to pull her into a comforting hug, soothingly rubbing her back until Lucy can choke out, "He is pulling out of the war. He demands that we all retreat to wait until it has ended."

Levy feels like the rug has been yanked out from under her. "But he _can't_," she insists, a numb feeling creeping through her body. "The war started in your realm. It's...how can you pull out if it started with them coming after _you_?"

Someone new sinks into the sand beside Lucy, an arm curving around her shoulders, and Lucy cries harder. _Leo_. He looks horrified, exhausted, as he tucks Lucy to his side and rests his chin atop her head with a crooked, tired smile. "You must remember," he tells Levy, and she wonders when he arrived. "That we are not like you or even the dragons. We are immortal, Levy. We feel much differently than you do. Lucy is different, of course, given her status as a star who was once human, but the rest of us...we feel differently than you. Sure, it started with our realm, but it's no longer our problem. It's here now."

"You can't possibly-"

"No, I don't think I feel the same as many other stars feel," says Leo. He smiles fondly at Lucy, sorrowful as he tucks some hair behind her ear. "I've spent much time around Lucy. Too much time, in the eyes of many stars. I fully believe this is a wrong decision."

Lucy can only moan past her tears, "_Natsu_."

Levy understands then why her friend is so heartbroken, so frantic.

_Natsu_.

"He's going to be broken by this," whispers Levy, heart breaking for Lucy, for Natsu, for _everyone_. A cold feeling fills her chest. "Your people, Leo...they've sentenced us to death with this decision. Even the dragons cannot hold up for very long against the demons without your help."

"I know." He looks angry at the mention of this. "I don't know what the Spirit King is thinking." His green gaze slides to hers, sorrowful again. "And I am sorry for it, Levy. We cannot go against him. He's our king. But I am truly sorry for what will happen."

Lucy sobs again. "Natsu," she whispers again. "He will die because of this."

Leo's jaw tightens and he says nothing to even try and comfort her. So Levy says softly, "I don't think he will." Lucy's swollen, broken eyes shift to her quickly, confused, and Levy reluctantly spills the information that she's kept to herself, entrusted to her by Natsu. When she's finished, Leo's horrified, and he nearly leaps on her, slamming her back into the sand with his hands on her shoulders. Levy gasps, caught off guard.

"You're sure?" he snaps, eyes blazing. "You're _sure_ that's what Natsu said?"

"Y-yes?" stammers Levy, a little frightened by the spirit's reaction. "He...he said that Zeref once told him, 'When the master of demons and end comes, you'll be at the center of it, where you're supposed to be.'"

"The master of demons…" breathes Leo. "That was supposed to be a myth. We heard rumors, but if the master of demons truly exists-"

"What are you talking about?" croaked Lucy, swiping at her eyes and clearing her throat.

"Once, just before you were attacked initially by Zeref, we heard rumors of a master of demons who'd escaped the grasp of their leader during the last series of wars," explains Leo, raking his hands through his hair. "We didn't...we never thought much of it, but the demons were easier to defeat after that. They were less powerful, less confident. We could never figure out what they were doing…"

"What does any of this have to do with Natsu?" demands Levy, concerned for her old friend, who'd been so desperate to understand he'd blamed himself for the war that was taking place.

"Go to Natsu, stay close to him," says Leo hoarsely, "I need to speak with Igneel - I needed to anyways - but now even more so. He's been keeping secrets, I believe. Secrets he has no business keeping from the stars during a war such as this." And then he was gone, not giving them much of a choice but to do what he's instructed. Levy exchanges a confused look with Lucy before she shrugs, wiping at her eyes. Levy pulls her into a tight hug again.

"Does Natsu know yet?" she asks, and Lucy shakes her head, breaking down once more. Levy's arms tighten further, her face pressed into the miserable girl's hair. "Well," says Levy softly, "let's break it to him. He'd rather hear sooner rather than later, I think."

* * *

They find Natsu prowling around the outskirts of Hargeon, hunting for any signs of danger. Levy guesses that Rogue and Sting, maybe even Gajeel, are doing the same on the other sides of the port town, protecting the innocent lives that live within it. Levy's stomach knots when she sees the way Natsu, serious one moment, lights up the next, every inch of him as bright as the sun as he beams with love at Lucy.

It sends the poor woman spiraling back into tears. That smile is pushed back, replaced with alarm as Lucy hurls herself at him, burying her face in his throat. He hugs her tightly in turn, murmuring hushed words into her ear. Levy hangs back, concerned. She knows Natsu has a hard time when hearing bad news. There's something about the way he reacts, they've all seen, that concerns even Makarov. It almost makes her wish she brought Gajeel with them, though she immediately rejects the idea.

Despite their newly declared fondness for one another, things have become somewhat awkward with him. Neither she nor Gajeel know how to interact now, and it drives Levy up the wall and makes her wish she'd simply let herself suffocate from being overwhelmed rather than go with Natsu.

"Lucy?" she hears Natsu demand finally, losing his patience with whatever's making her so upset. Flames are flickering to life at the corners of his mouth, which are tugged into a frown. "Luce, what's wrong?" He pulls back slightly, pressing his forehead to hers.

Levy doesn't hear what Lucy tells him, but she knows what it is.

And she's still unprepared for the explosion of magic that suddenly explodes from Natsu as his gaze steels, his face losing any hint of warmth and replaced by such a cold look, it contrasts sharply with the heat that floods the area. Lucy, even through her tears, murmurs to him, urging him to calm himself as flames dance to life, turning sand to glass in an instant. Natsu doesn't seem to hear her, however, and Levy remembers what she'd been told when Natsu had heard of a guildmate's death. She remembers hearing how it had taken Lucy two days to calm him as he burned the Fioran Archives to the ground. Well, half of them.

But this involves his Lucy, and Levy isn't sure that Lucy can do anything to help him.

Just as suddenly as they'd appeared, however, the flames are gone.

The brutal look Levy can see on Natsu's face as he and Lucy stand in a sea of glass sends chills down her spine. He suddenly pushes his forehead to hers, and Levy thinks she sees Lucy flinch a little as he takes a tight grip on her, his hands cupping her cheeks. He says something quietly, that Levy can't hear, but the worried look on Lucy's tear-stricken face tells her it's nothing good.

His gaze suddenly shifts to the faltering solid-script mage nearby and narrows a fraction before he says, "I'm not gonna let them."

Levy takes that as permission and hurries over, reluctant to get so close after the somewhat frightening display she's seen. "What do you mean?" she demands, concerned about whatever plan he's cooking up. Natsu's quite clever - more so than many people seem to think. They constantly underestimate him, though he hides that cleverness beneath layers of playful childish behavior. But the plans he's created in the past…

Levy can't say she's ever heard of one failing.

"I'm not," he repeats, his face pressing into Lucy's golden hair, "gonna let the stars retreat from this war. Even if I have to rip the walls between their realm and this one apart, they can't just ditch us to fix their issues. And I'm not gonna let them take Lucy away again. The dragons have bent to their will on everything else. We were good about the rules they put in place with Zeref before. We made no effort to contact them or re-establish everything. We willingly entered this war. We have given up everything to help the stars. They have no right to just...pull back because it's no longer in their realm. If they really do try and take themselves out of this, I don't give a damn what I have to do, I'll make sure the demons rip apart their realm."

"Natsu," murmurs Lucy in disapproval, her fingers sliding up to cup his face between her hands. She pulls back to search his gaze, shaking her head gently. "I don't care how much you hate it, that's my _home_."

He bares his teeth in fury, and Levy doesn't know how Lucy doesn't flinch at the rage that outlines every motion he makes at the mere concept of being denied what he wants. It's a side of the usually happy-go-lucky, friendly half-dragon she's known for years that she's never seen before, and it unnerves her more than anything else. More than the Councilman's hatred, even.

Lucy stares him down as she says firmly, "You will not bring harm to my home, Natsu Dragneel. We will figure something else out. But you cannot threaten the stars. They are older and far stronger than the dragons."

Natsu settles reluctantly, as if there's something in that warning Levy doesn't know about, but she doesn't question it. Instead, she offers hesitantly, "Perhaps we can offer the stars something? In return for their continuous aide?"

"The stars don't bargain lightly," Lucy murmurs, shifting so that she can look at Levy, too. Natsu doesn't take his hands from her, one arm hooking around her shoulders heavily. He's growling under his breath, smoke pooling from his nostrils. Lucy pays his rage no mind. Levy wonders how she does so when Levy herself wants to run far from it. "But...if something that was truly valuable was offered...it could work. It will do nothing for what'll happen after the war," she adds to Natsu, whose nostrils flare furiously, "but it could work for now."

And that, Levy thinks, will give Natsu and Lucy time to think about how to handle their situation after the war. It gives them _time_ that they don't have at this very moment. As Natsu sucks in panicked, ragged breaths, burying his face in Lucy's neck...as Lucy gently runs her fingers up along his jaw in a comforting motion...Levy makes a decision.

"I will do the bargaining," says Levy, knowing she should probably clear such a decision with Makarov and Igneel before she does so. She turns to Lucy. "How do I get into contact with the Spirit King?"

"They'd be more prone to listening to you...the Spirit King's heard of Igneel's trust in you…" She takes a deep breath, making a decision herself. "You use a proxy," says Lucy, uncertain. "And I would be more than willing to represent you. But Levy...the price of bargaining with the stars...it's not usually pleasant. You should consider this more, talk with Igneel and the guildmaster of Fairy Tail." It's as if Levy's mind is being read and put out for everyone to see. "At the very least, Gajeel's fairly knowledgeable about what happens in such bargains. Discuss it with him."

"He'll tell me not to." In that, Levy is confident. Her friend and maybe something more's immediate answer will be a very clear, confident _no_, and she won't accept that. "I'll ask him for his opinion, but I've already decided what I'm going to do, regardless. You cannot look me in the eye, Natsu Dragneel, and tell me that Igneel will turn down this offer."

"He won't," admits Natsu faintly. "He likes you, but...we need the help in this war."

"And Makarov supports every independent decision we make, so long as it's done with a good heart and for the greater good," adds Levy. "So I'll go find Gajeel and ask what he says. Don't worry so much, you two, I will ensure the stars stay in this war at least until its end." Her eyes flash with determination. "If we're going to lose, we deserve to go down fighting. We don't deserve to be lambs set out for slaughter because the stars don't think it's their problem."

"Thank you," whispers Lucy, reaching out to take her hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"You'd do the same for me." Levy smiles and squeezes back, but Lucy shakes her head.

"No," she tells Levy grimly, and something in Levy shifts nervously. "I really don't think I would have. Not where the stars are involved."

* * *

Tracking Gajeel down is easier said than done when he's purposefully avoiding her, unwilling to confront an uncomfortable situation. Levy has no patience for it now that she's found she has something to do, and when she can't find him, she turns to drastic measures. She tracks down Yukino with ease; the silver-haired Sabertooth mage tends to find herself often hanging with Fairy Tail now, who have welcomed her into their ranks with open arms. She's even considered joining the guild, though she's reluctant to take on the emblem, for she's sure it would erase her Sabertooth emblem despite Mirajane promising otherwise.

"Yukino," calls Levy, and she glances back with surprise.

"Levy," greets Yukino with a small smile. There's more life to her now. The grief lingers, tearing her apart, but it looks as if its talons have dulled with the time that has passed. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Gajeel?"

Yukino shakes her head. "Not since this morning. I think he's with Sting though...why?"

"I need to talk with him. Is Rogue around?"

"Yes," she says immediately and kicks a foot back, tapping the shadow behind her with her toe. Levy blinks, realizing that Yukino has two shadows instead of one, and within moments, Rogue is emerging from the one she tapped. Levy wonders just how long Rogue has been doing such a thing - wonders if, for some reason, he's spied on some of her conversations with others.

"Do you know where he is?" she asks without hesitation, and Rogue blinks at her before vanishing into the shadows again. Levy watches as it darts off, not batting an eye. He's off to find the iron dragon and bring him back for her. Likely in any way he needs to.

"Is everything okay?" asks Yukino and Levy debates how to answer. _No_, nothing's okay. But she isn't sure it's a good idea to freely advertise what's happening to everyone. So she smiles, forcing herself to do so, and says that everything's fine.

She and Yukino fall into a simple conversation about what Yukino's spent her time doing as they wait, and after what must be half an hour or so, Rogue returns, emerging just enough from Yukino's shadow to inform her, "He's on his way," before vanishing again. When Levy gives the shadow an odd look, Yukino grins and says, "He's been like this since we got here. Worried, I think."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," comes the voice from the shadows, and Yukino's grin widens, earning a snort from Levy in turn.

They pick their conversation back up again and have been talking for a few minutes when an elbow suddenly plants itself on Levy's head. Her knees buckle when Gajeel puts all of his weight on her, a smug sound to his voice as he says, "What do ya need, shrimp?"

"For you to not crush me, first of all," she snaps, although she can't be too annoyed. A thrill goes through her, even, at his mere presence after his determination to avoid her for much of the day. She's missed his company, although she doesn't say as much. Instead, she frowns at him severely and shoos him off. "Rude."

He cackles, and then lets her haul him away from the interested Yukino and what Levy assumes to be a nosy Rogue. He grows more serious as she tugs him away from people in general, until they're in a quiet place, where no one will bother them.

"What's up?" he demands, clearly wary over the fact that they're in an isolated location.

"The stars are trying to pull out of the war," she tells him without hesitation, staring him down. She forgets their awkwardness, the admission she'd made not too long ago. She needs Gajeel, her friend, right now, regardless of everything else. "Lucy and Natsu know." Gajeel winces. "Leo knows. He's going to inform Igneel, as well as talk with Igneel about something else he didn't really explain to Lucy and I."

"Shit," mutters Gajeel, raking a hand through his thick hair. A dark look encompasses her face. "We're fucked. We're going to lose if they pull back, and everyone's going to die. And Natsu's gonna lose it. He was a nightmare after she left the first time-"

"You didn't let me finish." Levy takes a deep breath. "I'm going to bargain with the stars to keep them in the war. Lucy's agreed to represent me, which I think will give me a good standing with their king-"

Gajeel cuts her off immediately, body locking in sheer anger as he glowers at her. "Like hell you are," he growls, towering over her and making her feel smaller than he normally would. "Do you know what kind of things those guys demand in bargains like that, Levy?"

"No," says Levy honestly. "It's...why I came to you. I thought you'd be the only one I could trust to be honest about it." She searches his gaze hopefully, and some of the edge of his anger falls away.

"They're gonna demand you sacrifice someone else, or somethin' like that. Knowing the stars, they'll use you to get revenge on someone that wronged them before your ancestor was even born." Gajeel pushes a hand through his dark hair, eyes flickering. "Or they might demand your own life, especially with how big a favor you're gonna be askin' 'em, shorty."

Levy bites her lip, playing with her fingers anxiously. After a few moments, she says quietly, "I know...it's not a good idea, but what other choice do we have?" Her voice cracks a little as she searches his gaze in despair. "You said it yourself. We will _die_."

His jaw tightens. "Let someone else do it," he says sharply. "Let _Natsu_ do it."

Levy shakes her head. "They'll demand his death if what you say is true. They don't like him very much, I don't think." She hesitates, and then reaches out to take his hand in her own, holding it just lightly enough that he can pull away if he truly wants to. She's relieved when he merely tightens his hand around hers, his calloused fingers scraping over soft, scarred skin. "Besides," she continues. "Lucy said that she thought the Spirit King might be more inclined to hear what I had to say, seeing as Igneel trusts me."

Gajeel studies their hands for a few moments - and then very nearly crushes hers when his grip tightens immensely. "Let someone else do it," he repeats. "Not you. _I'll _do it. Just...not you."

She attempts to tease him with a forced, playful smile. "Not too attached, are you?" she says lightly, and is a little concerned when he doesn't snort or playfully deny her. Instead, his grip is bruising as he rumbles a small growl.

"Let me talk to Metalicana," he says, and Levy can't say that she's been expecting _that _particular demand. "He knows more about the stars and the bargains they make. And you'll have to clear it with Igneel, anyways. So you have the time."

"Alright, so long as I get to talk with Metalicana right along with you," decides Levy aloud. She studies him with worry, more concerned than before when she realizes there's a semi-frantic look on his face, as if he thinks she's going to disappear and make the bargain immediately. She wonders if he and Natsu are more alike than he likes to think, and finds herself lifting his fingers to her lips fondly.

"Gajeel," she says quietly, "I didn't intend to do anything _now_. I just wanted your opinion on the matter. Seeing as you know more about the stars than I do."

Gajeel has an odd look on his face when she lifts her gaze to meet his. She offers a gentle smile, hoping it'll help to soothe away the concerns that he'd never admit aloud. It only makes his gaze sharpen, though she can't say she understands what he's thinking in that moment. At least, until he easily shakes free of her hand. Levy blinks and barely has a moment to consider what's happening before he's taking her chin and tipping her head back so he can kiss her.

Levy squeaks against his lips, shocked, but finds herself happily kissing him back, her fingers sliding up his jaw to sink into his hair. A rumble spills from his chest, one of his own hands sliding down to rest on her waist. When she pulls back to gasp for air, her cheeks are hot, her eyes wide with surprise, even as she finds she's quite alright with what's just happened.

Gajeel glares down at her, much to her surprise, and says fiercely, "We'll talk with Metalicana," he repeats, "and you can decide after that whether or not you're actually gonna do it. Are we clear?"

"Yes," she breathes, a little stunned.

He nods curtly and pulls away entirely, as if he's not just blown her mind with his sudden, quick action, and Levy's left wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

It turns out that making a bargain with the stars means a lot more talking to other people than Levy had intended upon making the offer to Lucy. For one, she finds herself explaining things to Makarov when he returns a few days later. He's pleased to see her alive and greets her with a tight, warm hug that draws tears to her eyes, but is less than pleased about her decision. Still, he agrees to help her where he can as soon as they know what the stars will ask of her.

Next is Leo, who returns with a grim, haunted look that no one can understand. When Lucy tells him of what their current plan is, he is anything but pleased by what he hears. He points to Lucy, indicating that her situation is what happens to those who perform similar things with the stars, and it makes Gajeel unhappy enough that Levy shushes the star, frowning at him.

When it comes time to speak with Metalicana, who's come to do just that on behalf of Igneel at a quiet request on Leo's and Gajeel's behalf, Levy finds herself torn with whether or not she should actually go through with it.

Standing alone before the massive dragon, whose scarred cheek is turned towards her, she steels herself. Metalicana already wears disapproval in his eyes, and she can tell he's trying to influence her decision simply from the way he refuses to shift into a smaller form. At least they're on the beaches, away from Hargeon, where the conversation would be decidedly less private.

As it is, she's glad that no one else is there with her. This is a conversation she wants to have alone. Though she's confident Gajeel will come sniffing Metalicana out before long; he likes to ensure that his father is alright, though she knows he'd never say anything aloud.

A bright, crimson eye peers at her as Metalicana rumbles, "You are a reckless child to offer things to the stars, Levy."

Her lips quirk tiredly. "Perhaps. But do you see any other way of keeping the stars in the war, when they owe the dragons decidedly nothing in their eyes?"

Metalicana's quiet for quite a long time, simply studying her. Finally, he says, "Putting aside the war, little one, I do not wish to see my brat hurt. Perhaps he presents himself as he does, as someone who cannot feel such injuries. He puts on a mask that shows the world one thing. But they were not there when I informed him of his mother's death. The world was not there to watch when he mourned her death and cried for weeks, just as I did. A dragon does not feel like you do. Humans feel so…"

He fights for the best word to describe it before nodding curtly. "Humans do not feel as deeply as we do, little one, they feel with half of their heart. Your lives are a mere flicker of brief light in ours. But dragons and other such creatures...we live for so long that we cannot feel in such a way. Many might think we lose the ability to feel; we merely understand how to hide it. We feel more deeply than you will ever understand, and we must take that into consideration when we find ourselves interacting with humans."

Levy furrows her brow in confusion, not sure where this conversation is going. "What are you saying then? You want me to not be…" She paused, not sure exactly what she was to Gajeel. She could still imagine the touch of his lips to hers, the feeling of his fingers on the skin of her jaw. Clearing her throat, she makes a small gesture. "To Gajeel?"

"I cannot say I approve of his decision to select a human, no," admits Metalicana. "Not because I don't find myself fond of you, but because you're human."

Levy finds that she understands his mentality. It makes sense. Why would one encourage a creature who lives for centuries to love a mere human, who lives ninety years at most? When she is old, with wrinkled skin and snow white hair, Gajeel will still look as he does now? Just the idea makes her stomach twist and heart ache.

Metalicana breathes out a large sigh that ruffles her hair, and she blinks rapidly to clear her gaze of it. "But love does not work that way," he murmurs, and she fights the urge to blush. "Your heart selects who it does. I only hope that it will not destroy either of you in the end." The dragon lifts his head a little, cocking his head. "As for your situation regarding the stars, I suggest you wait to accept the bargain until they inform you on what your end will be. That is, if they accept your request to barter with them. You could get denied."

"I know. But Lucy's offered to represent me, so…" Levy offers him a faint, nervous smile. "And thank you, Metalicana," she adds, not hesitating to reach out and touch his metallic snout with her hand. "It means a lot to me. Your opinion."

Metalicana chuckles softly and touches his nose to her head with a softened look in his bright eyes. "Well, regardless of my opinion, Igneel has chosen to support you in this endeavor, which means that should the stars agree, you will have to go through with the bargain, depending on what they demand of you." He says no more, however, shifting as he says, "Now, where is my brat? I would have thought he'd be here by now."

"Good question." Levy glances over her shoulder. She's puzzled. "I wonder-"

The words die in her throat as out of nowhere, Metalicana's ear-splitting roar shatters the peace, the dragon side-swiped by a creature nearly as massive as he is. Levy finds herself screaming in surprise, backtracking as quickly as she can when she's nearly crushed in the process. Metalicana's large body hits the ground, very nearly crushing her as he fights viciously to right himself before the danger can grow worse. Levy flees for the water, splashing right up to her hips before whipping around, eyes round with fear and horror.

Metalicana's roaring, the sound so loud the ground trembles and upsets the water. Blood spills from a wound that is slashed open on his flank, but his massive head lunges forward. Jaws catch on the arm of the demon that has attacked him, teeth shredding through flesh until the arm is removed. Metalicana roars in triumph and rights himself at last.

Levy's too distracted by what's happening to realize that she needs to be more careful herself, so the way that she's suddenly yanked beneath the surface of the water draws a choked cry from her mouth. Her eyes burn from the salt as she finds herself yanked further into the depths by a blurry creature that dwarfs her.

Frantic, Levy lashes out with her magic. A wall of iron slams into her attacker, and when her ankle is freed, Levy lurches for the surface. She breaks through with a sputtering gasp, coughing and spitting water, swimming as quickly as she can for the beach. She stumbles onto the sand and spins on her heel in time to see the demon that's come after her rise from the water. Metalicana clashes with his opponent as she stares in horror.

The creature that rises from the water is massive and demonic in every fashion, clearly built for water with lavender skin and fins jutting out of his head and cheeks. His eyes burn with hatred as he bellows wordlessly at her.

Levy swallows thickly as she curls her fingers into fists and shifts into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself. She winces when Metalicana's opponent is hurled past them, the iron dragon thunderously storming after it. And then the demon's on her, and she's retreating to safer sands, eyes calculating as she takes in every detail she can while hurling "light" at him. The demon shouts in pain when it clashes with him.

And then she coughs.

It's just a small cough, but the look on the demon's face is one of glee. A chill runs down Levy's spine, something telling her that he's done something bad, but she can't say she knows what.

But then Metalicana lurches overhead, and Levy gawks when the demon is plucked up as if he is nothing more than a piece of meat. She flinches as blood and flesh and limbs rain down, Metalicana shredding the creature between his teeth with too much ease. Levy shudders at the sight - pretends she doesn't see the shredded mass of a body nearby.

Lowering his bloody maw to her level, Metalicana sweeps an eye down her battered body. She'll have bruises, and her body is wracked with shivers from the cold water, but she's unharmed otherwise. "The demons are here," he rumbles. "We must return to the port."

Levy's face pales and she's running.

* * *

She's met by chaos in the streets, blood and death and screaming flooding her ears, nose, mouth. She pushes through the crowd that panics and flees for the forest, screaming at them to hide in buildings instead when she realizes they're being chased right into the waiting talons and teeth of the demons hiding among the trees. No one listens and she bites back the sobs that threaten to escape. _Not now_! she screams at herself, not sure if she's said it aloud or not. She doesn't have the time to cry and mope about what's happening around her. She has to help.

So when a demon comes flying out of nowhere, intending to create more chaos in a fairly steady stream of people who are trying to escape to safety, Levy meets it with a blast of magic that hurls it right back in the direction it came from. It screams in outrage, crashing back towards her. Levy's face is white with fear as its jaws part, revealing massive amounts of razor sharp teeth.

A heartbeat later, however, something catches it across the eyes and the demon recoils with another scream, scrubbing at the injury. Levy beams when Lucy settles into a defensive position beside her, a whip curling around her with smooth, silky movements. Lucy's eyes burn with fury as she says, "Are you alright, Levy?"  
"Just fine," says Levy, hurtling stone at the demon when it lunges. It grows frantically angry with each passing moment, more and more furious that it can't get past two small humans. Well, in Lucy's case, a former human.

Step-by-step, Levy and Lucy push the demon further and further back, working together seamlessly until it finally just howls in rage and flees. When it's gone, they pant for breath, exchanging triumphant grins. It's not easy, fighting off demons, but they've managed to succeed with at least the one.

They begin to divert the people once the demon's gone. It doesn't take much. One word from a Fairy Tail mage and a girl seen often enough among them sends them fleeing for abandoned buildings, hiding their children away as quickly as possible and barring themselves in. Levy heaves a sigh of relief, coughing softly as she does so. Demons can break into such places, but they have to find those within first.

"Come on," Lucy urges, bolting towards commotion that has erupted in the center of Hargeon. Blasts fill the air and rock the ground as Metalicana's screams and rage flood their ears. Levy shivers as a massive blast of metallic shrapnel tunnels through an empty street a few ahead of them, destroying everything in its path. Not for the first time, Levy is pleased that the dragons are on _their_ side.

When something hits the buildings above their heads, Lucy doesn't so much as flinch. Instead, she dives in, hauling Levy along with her as they burst into a massive fight between mages and demons. Magic, once lovely and full of life, swirls around, thick in the air as it's used to fight and destroy. Levy can barely tell which side's which as a viciously angry Mirajane barrels through, transformed, alongside her monstrous-looking brother. A few Lamia Scale members are there, too, fighting just as hard to free their people from the danger.

And she dives in herself, launching into a fight alongside Evergreen and Bickslow, who are flagging. They flash her looks of gratitude as she joins in, throwing lash after lash of magic at the demon in a vicious flurry. The demon is finished minutes later when Laxus realizes his teammates are struggling and joins in, and then they're off to another.

Levy finds herself fighting alongside various people the longer she's standing. Gray, Jet, Droy, Erza, Freed, Lisanna, Bisca, even Laxus once more. For a few heartbeats, she and the lightning mage work in unison to drive back a particularly nasty demon that leaves her with blood spilling from a nasty wound in her shoulder.

She doesn't think about the fact that she's not seen either Natsu or Gajeel until the world around them explodes with smoke and flame. Levy throws her hands up in front of her face as if it'll protect her from the blinding heat as a familiar voice cries Natsu's name. She catches a glimpse of gold as Lucy darts by, seeking him. But she certainly notices when a furious scream that grates on her ears fills them from nearby.

She's never heard Gajeel make such a sound. Never. But she knows it's him for sure.

She bolts in the direction of it, so frantic to find him that she nearly trips over him and the demon he's fighting in the process. The pair are a thrashing, writhing mess on the ground, shredding and tearing where each can reach. She doesn't hesitate to dive into the fight herself, blinding them both with light in time to hurl a wall of steel into the demon and throw him off of Gajeel.

"I had it," spits Gajeel, even as blood drips from the corner of his mouth and various wounds on his body. "Why'd you-"

"Not now," Levy retorts with a roll of her eyes as the demon, nearly three times Gajeel's size, screeches and barrels into them with the intent of tearing them to pieces. Levy falls into step with ease beside Gajeel, and he unleashes an attack of shredding iron that rips at the demon's flesh. It barely notices, only seems to laugh as it tackles Gajeel once more. Gajeel retaliates with an attack at point blank range to the face.

It takes some work, but finally, the demon lays prone at their feet. Gajeel wipes blood from his chin, baring his teeth in agitation as a triumphant cry fills the air, echoed by others who have called Hargeon home. The guilds have pushed back the demons and won a victory in Hargeon.

Metalicana's piercing scream rises above them all, shuddering the earth beneath their feet, and the cheers ring louder as the residents of Hargeon echo them, screaming their victory to the heavens above.

Levy hopes the Spirit King can hear them wherever he sits.

"We did it," Levy breathes, beaming. She grabs Gajeel's arm with a bright smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and he grins tiredly back at her, roughly patting her head. When she cranes her head, she can see Natsu sprinting out of an alleyway, eyes black with an emotion she can't read at first. But then...she recognizes it. Levy's smile falters when she sees that he's scared - more scared than she's ever seen him. He barrels right into Lucy, burying his face in her shoulder, and Lucy curls her arms around him in surprise.

Levy's smile falters, vanishing even, when Natsu sinks to his knees before her, dragging Lucy with him, as if he can't support his own weight. Abandoning Gajeel, who's staring and has lost his own grin, Levy carefully makes her way over. "Lucy?" she calls, making sure the highly defensive Natsu is aware she's coming. "Natsu?"

Her heart is cleaved in half by the hysterical, choked sounds that leave Natsu. She jogs over when she hears them, not hesitating to sink to her knees beside them. Lucy's face is white with confused fear as she winds her fingers in his hair and slides her other hand along his back, comforting him as best as she can.

"What the fuck happened?" demands Gajeel as he joins them, standing over them. He looks shockingly unnerved by Natsu's sobbing hysteria.

"I - I don't know," stammers Lucy in response, her face white. She rests her head against her lover's, whispering, "Natsu, what's wrong?"

He only clutches his Lucy tighter, his fear evident in the wild look on his face.

* * *

It takes a worrying amount of time for Natsu to calm down, and by the time he does, Hargeon is well on its way to recovery with the help of tired mages from several guilds. Rogue limps by, checking on the dragons and Natsu, who Levy helps divert his attention from. Lucy has taken Natsu to a nearby hiding spot to allow him peace while he calms, and she doesn't want anyone bothering them, so Levy leans in the entrance to the alleyway casually, as if exhausted and hurt. She clutches her shoulder with a little exaggeration. Gajeel stands beside her, ready to chase them off with a crabby snarl.

When Rogue leaves, Levy glances over her shoulder. "Lucy? Is he okay now?" She's worried - scared by Natsu's behavior. She's never seen him react in such a way to _anything_, and she's known Natsu for almost twenty years. Gajeel hadn't even seen such behavior from him, and he'd known Natsu for _centuries_.

"I'm fine," snarls Natsu with a hoarse voice, crankily. "I can answer for myself."

Levy turns to face them, frowning with her hands on her hips. "Well, then, Natsu, are you okay? Because you don't look it."

And he doesn't. He's still cradled in Lucy's arms, his head on her shoulder. The only sign that he's lost the hint of hysteria is the glare he's shooting at Levy and Gajeel. But even then, after a long moment of glaring at them, he gently pushes free of Lucy. She keeps a hand on his arm, worried. He scowls at them, falters in his pretend anger, and then decides to answer the unsaid question hoarsely.

"Zeref was here."

It drains the energy right out of Levy and something cold gathers in her chest. Lucy's eyes pop wide open, and she turns ashen, touching the scar that lingers from her last encounter with the man. "What did he want?" Lucy chokes out.

"Me." Natsu laughs bitterly, adding to Levy, "I told you. I told you it was all because of me. He was surprised. Said that the blood that had been spilled should have activated me by now."

Something tells Levy that she isn't going to like what she hears, and she's immensely comforted when Gajeel casually rests a hand against the small of her back, offering her silent support as he narrows his eyes at Natsu, fascinated.

"Remember when Leo went running for Igneel? It's 'cause he knew. Zeref was more than happy to tell me that I'm a demon, too." Natsu's fingers suddenly took hold of his scarf, twisting in the material until his knuckles were white. "All that time, and I _didn't know_. Igneel never told me." He laughs again, disgusted with himself. "What the hell am I supposed to tell anyone? I'm the thing they're trying to kill. It _was_ me who brought the demons to Magnolia, who brought them here."

Levy shakes her head in disagreement. "No," she says firmly as Lucy stares at him in shock and clutches him tighter to her, her face grim. "No, that's not...maybe what he says about what you are is true, Natsu, but you never…" She makes a face quite suddenly, smacking her lips thoughtfully. A cough bubbles up, and this time, she realizes that maybe that little tickle that's been in the back of her throat isn't normal, for she tastes copper on her tongue.

But she pushes past it. She'll worry about it later. "But you'd never purposefully bring that kind of pain to us, no matter where we are," she says confidently. "Maybe Zeref and his demons follow you, but you fought against him today. That's enough to tell us what you really are, and it's certainly not a demon. It's Natsu Dragneel, the half-dragon who became the dragons' ambassador in Fairy Tail."

Natsu stares blankly at Levy for a few seconds, and then looks to Lucy when she hums her agreement. "Thanks, Levy," he mumbles after a few heartbeats, and Levy offers him a smile.

The smile is distorted when she finds herself coughing again, this time harshly. She doubles over with the force of it, hastily covering her mouth as something comes with it. When she lowers her hands, she's startled to find her fingers stained with blood. Crimson drips from her fingertips and hits the scuffed stone beneath her feet.

No one says a word, all of them equally surprised even as Lucy hesitantly rises to her feet, Gajeel hovering with a hint of fury flickering across his features.

"Oh," says Levy, startled. The demon's face flickers through her memories, full of glee. The mere reminder of the water that had washed down her throat as she was dragged beneath the ocean waves has her coughing again, slapping a hand over her mouth. With each cough, she finds herself rasping for breath until she can't breathe at all.

"_Levy_," Natsu rasps, horrified, shooting to his feet as Levy buckles to the ground, Gajeel barely managing to grab her so she awkwardly, painfully slides down without hurting herself too much. "Luce, get Chelia."

"On it." Lucy throws her friend one final, frantic look, and then sprints away at a dead run, as fast as she can.

Levy heaves for air, struggling to shove it down her lungs.

And as the black sets in, Levy wonders if Metalicana, who'd touched the same demon, will be okay, because she doesn't want Gajeel to suffer if both of them are going to die.

* * *

_Finally updating with some drama! Hope you enjoyed! _

_Thanks to reviewers (__stranger1999, piranha pk, trienniagala, Knext22, Daisies1005118, Dragonfly2311, Guest #1, naluobsessed, and avcos!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


End file.
